


Don't touch the Captian's things

by Lokissiren



Series: My Multiple realities [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Beta Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fury gunna catch him, Lots of Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Omega Original Character, Other, Smut, Steve is a good guy, Steve is a mob boss, probably not, the oc has problems, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 69,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: Steve isn't a bad guy, he may do bad things to protect his neighbourhood, but he's not all bad. Then again maybe he isn't bad enough. When a fiery tempered redhead busts her way past his bodyguard into his pleasant dinner accusing him of kidnapping her father he begins to consider the idea. Or maybe he just has a soft spot for pushy red heads. Time or Bucky will tell.





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I've been stuck in an ABO trend lately. I redid my stark one that everyone really liked as an ABO. So I got thinking why do my Steve one too. Then I got the idea for a mob au and this happened.

Steve felt relaxed for the first time in a while. Dinner was nice tonight and he had Bucky and Sam to keep him company in the empty restaurant. It was quiet and calm and he was enjoying just switching off for a while. That was until the door slammed open and a ginger on a mission with a bad attitude stormed in. She was pretty despite the disheveled rumpled clothes. The man at the door reached out to stop her but she snapped, “Touch me and I’ll make you regret it, big guy.”   
Her command carried a weight that didn’t surprise Steve from the way she acted, she fumed past him straight to Steve’s table. Years of being in the business had taught Steve to stay calm. In this case, he was very calm; the, likely alpha, woman only looked to weigh a hundred pound dripping wet. She crossed her arms glaring at him as she stood opposite him at the table snapping, “Where is my father?”  
He took a drink from his wine glass, “Your mother ever teach you any manners, Miss?”  
“No,” She scoffed stepping closer, “Nick Fury, where is he you fuckers? What did you do?”  
“In Agent Fury’s case,” He shrugged, “Nothing. He is, as I understand, heading an investigation against myself. Completely unfounded I might add.”  
“Cut the bullshit!” She snapped slamming her hands on the table making Bucky unlatch his gun, “We both know you’re as guilty as sin… But good news is I don’t give two shits. I couldn’t care less about your little cat and mouse game with my father. I want him back, now! I swear to god someone better hand him over before I find them, because who ever has him is going to get their dick ripped off and fed to them!”  
Steve leaned back in his chair shrugging, “What makes you think I ‘have him’, as you put it?”  
“He hasn’t been home in two days,” she growled starting to shake, “You’re the only open investigation.”  
“And?” Steve shrugged again, “It’s only been two days. If you’re that worried I suggest you call the police.”  
“My father doesn’t go four hours without checking on me,” She scowled and Steve noticed the tears in her eyes. This girl was terrified about her father. Her voice finally started to shake as she sighed, “I did call the police. The FBI shut it down. Someone has kidnapped my father and I’m about to go smashing heads until someone wants to tell me what’s going on.”  
“Sit down,” Steve offered before nodding, “Look, miss…?”  
“Valarie,” She swallowed taking the seat offered.  
“Valarie,” Steve nodded, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. As far as I was aware, Agent Fury was still sitting in an office of the FBI and investigating me. I wouldn’t recommend taking on every mob in New York looking for him. If the FBI has taken over I’m sure they have it well in hand.”  
“Mr. Rogers,” She sighed the rage subsiding to fear, “Let me be frank. My father isn’t just some desk agent, he’s been in war zones, he’s exceptionally skilled. If someone has kidnapped him, and I truly believe that’s what happened. They’re very dangerous…and they’re doing terrible things to him. I need to find him… I know he’s investigating you but there has to be somewhere you can point me to look.”  
Steve was quiet for a moment thinking about the situation. Finally, he sighed pulling a card from his wallet, “Take this, it’s my card, call me in a couple of days and I’ll let you know what I’ve managed to find. I’ll reach out to my contacts and see if anyone knows what happened to your father.”  
“What’s that going to cost me,” She hesitated taking the card.  
“Call it professional courtesy,” Steve shrugged and Bucky scoffed, “Bucky.”  
“Sorry, Cap,” he nodded as Valarie took the card.  
“So just call you in a couple of days?” She raised an eyebrow at him, “That’s it?”  
“Go home, get some rest, you look like you need it,” Steve nodded a smirk playing at his lips, “Try not to smash any heads in on the way home.”  
She swallowed nodding as she got up, “Thank you, Mr. Rogers. I do appreciate this.”  
She left out the front door and Steve’s man locked it. Steve chewed on his cheek muttering, “Have Clint follow her home and keep an eye on her. I want to know from Natasha who is heading our investigation if Nick is missing. Have a few of the others reach out to other families and see what they know about Agent Fury’s disappearance.”  
“You’re serious, Cap?” Sam asked.  
“Absolutely,” Steve nodded finishing his food, “A citizen of Brooklyn just asked for our service. This is what we do. Have it done promptly.”  
“God you have a soft spot for red heads,” Bucky shook his head smirking at Steve. Sam left to make the calls and Bucky nodded to the man at the door and he stepped out back. The beta raised an eyebrow at his alpha smirking, “You angling to bring in a new member? She’s a pretty little alpha, has a mouth to give you a run for your money…”  
“You got a point, jerk,” Steve frowned finishing his meal.  
“I’m just saying,” Bucky shrugged smirking a little, “I’m okay with it. I could stand to be bossed around by that little spitfire.”  
“Bucky,” Steve sighed finally alone with his mate, “let’s just put aside my soft spot for red heads. You see how shaken she was? And I don’t like the idea of the FBI shutting down a missing persons case when they could easily pin it on us.”  
“You thinkin’ this might be an inside job?”  
“If it is we have more problems than the FBI,” Steve muttered shaking his head, “Let’s just keep Valarie close until we know what’s going on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Valarie followed Steve’s advice and drove home trying to shake off the idea someone was following her. She got inside and sighed trying to relax but she still found herself on edge. She paced around the living room trying not to pay attention to the two cars sitting outside. She frowned closing the curtain to her father’s living room. Clint smiled, she was just as smart as Bucky had told him. He certainly could admire the girl’s restless determination. He noted the other car watching from the other side of the street. He sighed placing a call, “Cap?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“Sorry to disturb your evening Bucky,” Clint nodded, “Just thought the Captain would like to know we aren’t the only one watching her.”  
“Who else?”  
“You know, those implants you guys got me are good, but not that good,” Clint smirked watching the other car picking out three big guys inside, “I count three, they’re big, definitely hitters. Dark tinted SUV, plain clothes… They’re talking about her. Looks like their up to no good.”  
Clint started to pull a silencer from his center console as Bucky talked to Steve. Bucky returned replying to his unasked question, “He says don’t make a mess, we don’t want to start a war.”  
“Roger that,” Clint nodded as he opened the door, “Fear of god nothing else.”   
He hung up approaching the car without being noticed tapping on the window. He motioned to the startled thug inside to roll down his window. The stranger nodded looking stern, “What do you want man?”  
“You nice looking thugs wouldn’t be thinking of botherin’ the lady there,” Clint sighed surveying the interior of the car. There were five of them and he could see the makings of a bag in the back. He scoffed a smirk at them, “Because that would be a very bad idea. My boss doesn’t take kindly to anyone who hurt’s little ladies, no matter how smart mouthed they are.”  
“Mind your own business buddy,” He huffed starting to roll up the window.  
Clint stuck his gun between the glass and the roof of the car. He didn’t aim at anyone in particular just sighed, “I tried to be nice, my boss want’s me to be nice and just tell you to fuck off. But you’re making me want to shoot you. Move along.”  
“Whatever,” He snapped but Clint could see in his face it had worked. He backed away and the car pulled off. He returned to his car for the surveillance. He sat quietly through the night taking note that the girl fell asleep down stairs on her couch with the light still on.   
Val woke in the morning glimpsing the car from last night outside through a gap in the curtains. She sighed, stretched, and opened the curtains looking at the blond in the car with anonymous sunglasses. She waved at the man and he smiled and nodded back politely. She sighed and felt her anxiety spiking so retreated to her kitchen. A couple of hours later the car from the previous night arrived again and Clint sighed attaching the silencer to his gun and checking the street. It was fairly quiet, no one would notice if he was subtle about things. He stashed it in his coat pocket and started to get out of the car noticing the captain’s girl was in the window again. He held up his hand signaling for her to wait one moment. Clint climbed out of his car and calmly walked to the other car tapping on the window again. He smiled cheekily, “Hello again. I thought I was quite clear last night. Trying to hurt that girl would be a very bad idea.”  
“Listen, man,” The guy frowned at Clint, “If you don’t want a bullet in your brain, I’d back off this one. I’m not overly bothered with who I go through to do my job.”  
Clint shifted his gun to be lined up with the door right where the man’s leg would be, “Cap really isn’t going to like me making a mess but needs musts.”  
“You deaf or somethin’?” The man snarled.  
Clint fired and the man bit down on his lip grunting painfully as Clint quipped, “As a matter of fact, yes. But I’ve heard you loud and clear. Maybe now you’ve finally heard me. Clear out.”  
He sped off quickly and Clint stowed his gun quietly and returned to leaning on his car making eye contact with Valarie again nodding curtly. She opened her door calling, “You like coffee?”  
“Who doesn’t,” Clint smirked.  
“You like cake?”  
“Maybe.”  
“I’m sure you can watch me a whole lot better from in here then,” She scoffed leaving the door open as she reentered her house. Clint chuckled and locked the car before stepping inside. He surveyed the surroundings noticing it had a distinctive lack of feminine touch to it’s decoration. He spotted Valarie in the kitchen and took off his glasses joining her where an army of cakes and pastries were assembled along the island counter. She looked up at him, he looked fairly normal, and nodded, “How do you like your coffee?”  
“Black is fine.” He nodded, “I’m Clint by the way.”  
“Rogers sent you didn’t he,” She chuckled.  
Clint shrugged casually surveying the house, “Its possible.”  
She pursed her lips at him handing him a coffee mug, “You honestly think I’m going to record conversations when I’m asking a band of criminals for help. I want my dad back, Clint.”  
“I’m sorry, I heard he was missing,” He replied taking one of the cakes, “Steve said you looked pretty shaken.”  
“My dad is an incredible agent,” She sighed biting her lip, “There isn’t a training he couldn’t teach, but he isn’t at work and he isn’t here. He hasn’t called in three days, someone has him. He’s all I have you know. It’s just me and him.”  
“Steve doesn’t take things lightly,” Clint assured her sipping his coffee, “He’s serious about helping you. And man is that man stubborn, lord help whoever is in his path.”  
Valarie smiled a little at Clint’s reassurance but it faded seeing the gun in his jacket. She sighed glancing back to it, “That for me?”  
Clint caught her meaning and rushed, “No, god no, it was for those morons outside.”  
“What?”  
Clint didn’t see a need to worry her and shrugged, “Nothing, just someone else watching your house.” He flashed her a wink, “Took care of it.”  
“Thank you,” she relaxed, “I just feel so on edge, the apprehension is killing me.”  
“So you baked,” Clint chuckled looking at the assortment cluttering the kitchen.  
“It happens when I’m anxious,” She laughed back, “I’m the bane of dieting neighbors everywhere.”  
“You can move into my neighborhood any day,” Clint mumbled through a mouthful of cake realizing something, “Shit, I should update Sarge.”  
“Who?” Val asked as Clint started typing on his phone.  
“Bucky,” he explained as he sent the message, “Cap’s right hand, keeps track of everything.”  
“He was the brunet at dinner last night,” She recalled fixing more coffee, “He’s a beta, right?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Clint chuckled, “But he’s got an attitude to beat down any alpha.”  
His phone started to ring and he answered quickly, “Yes, sir.”  
“What do you mean, you think you’re in trouble?”  
“Cap,” Clint swallowed, “it was a joke. I uh… kind of shot one of those thugs in the leg.”  
“I told you not to make a mess.”  
“No one saw anything,” Clint assured him, “I had my silencer so it was clean. Not anything bad, just a little warning shot, you know.”  
Valarie giggled at Clint’s classification of warning.  
“What was that?”  
“That…” Clint swallowed cursing the alpha’s amazing hearing, “That was Valarie. She invited me in for coffee. You know me and my coffee, Cap.”  
“You were supposed to keep your distance. Do you do anything I tell you?”  
“I’m sorry, sir,” Clint frowned, “I was just trying to take care of things…” He glanced at Valarie pausing his call for a second, “Do you mind if I smoke?”  
“If you have to,” she grimaced, “Use the front porch.”  
Clint stepped outside still on the phone and explained, “Those thugs weren’t here to just watch her, Steve.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They had a bag in the back, guns on their hips, the lack of identifying features, standard make car… They were gunna take her. I scared ‘em off last night. But they came back this morning and threatened to put a bullet in my head if I got in their way. I had to do something to stall them,” Clint explained, “Shooting one in the leg means they have to regroup…”  
“You’re sure?”  
“It’s exactly how I was taught to do things,” Clint nodded firmly.  
“You think you could convince her to go somewhere else for a few days? I could use you back here but I don’t want her going the way of our missing agent.”  
“I doubt she’s gunna be moved by a threat,” Clint sighed, “But I don’t think she trust me enough to take my advice. I don’t know I can…”  
Valarie appeared in the doorway commenting loud enough for Steve to hear looking at Clint’s empty hand, “Enjoying your smoke? Tell your boss he can get his ass over here for coffee and tell me what exactly you boys are keeping from me.” She turned to leave scoffing, “That or I’ll kick my way into a meeting instead of his dinner next time.”  
“Sounds like she’d rather talk to you, Cap,” Clint swallowed.  
“Bucky and I will be by in a few, text the address.”  
Clint did as he was told and returned to sitting at Valarie’s counter waiting for Steve to arrive. He and Val made pleasant conversation while they waited, Clint sampled almost everything she had made. Valarie was all too happy to provide him with copious amounts of coffee, it made her feel better taking care of someone the way she made sure her father ate while buried in a case. Finally, there was a knock at the door and Valarie opened it to see Steve and his companion Bucky. She flashed a curt smile letting him inside, “I thought I was supposed to call you.”  
Steve instantly felt knocked down a peg at her having caught Clint. He should be furious with Clint for not being cautious but he knew his men well and Clint was rarely caught out. Valarie was just exceptional. He swallowed glaring at Bucky’s smirk, “With your father missing we thought it best to make sure you got home alright.”  
“Cut the crap, Rogers,” She scoffed almost laughing, “You had me followed. I’d like to take offense but seeing as someone else was already watching my house apparently… I guess I should be thanking you. So how do you two take coffee.”  
“Milk two sugars,” Bucky grinned taking up the other seat at the counter.   
“Just sugar,” Steve nodded smiling at her almost thank you, “I hope you didn’t put all this out just for us.”  
Valarie dispensed the two cups to the boys as Clint smirked, “She bakes when she’s upset.”  
Valarie scolded him, “And I gave you coffee Clint. You know you shouldn’t go spilling a lady’s secrets.”  
“Mind if I?” Bucky asked looking at the array.  
“If you don’t no one will,” Valarie smiled, “I can’t eat it all myself.” She watched them for a moment and crossed her arms leaning on the counter frowning, “So what is going on that I don’t know about?”  
Clint cast an eye to Steve waiting to see how he wanted to handle it. Steve took a long drink from his mug before explaining, “It doesn’t look like the others watching your house were content to just watch.”  
“As in?”  
“Smash and grab,” Bucky cut to the point bluntly.  
Steve wanted to smack him watching as Valarie went silent for a minute before nodding slowly, “So pretty definitely not an accident now. Great.” She flashed her gaze to Clint, “Thank you, I have the feeling if you weren’t here I wouldn’t be either.”  
“I was just doing what Steve said,” He shrugged.  
“He didn’t stay up in a car all night making sure I was safe,” Val sighed running a hand through her hair shifting her gaze to Steve, “Tell me you have some good news to go with this.”  
“You get a vacation,” Steve offered trying to lighten her mood.  
“You can’t be fucking serious,” She shook her head.  
“Doll, it ain’t exactly a good idea to tempt fate here,” Bucky covered for Steve, “I mean we were here this time, but what if we’re not. Not that we’re planning on hang you out to dry but what if Clint needs to take a leak.”  
“I…”  
“In our experience it doesn’t take that long to make off with someone,” Clint agreed with Bucky.  
“I feel like I should ask questions at that comment.” She avoided his point.  
“Doll…”  
“Then there’s a bullet with that bastard’s name on it.” She growled moodily though it lacked the effect Steve had anticipated, “I’m not going to run away. Not now considering we know this wasn’t some fluke.”  
“It’s reckless not to hide,” Steve pushed, “Look, best case, your father is hiding somewhere but he’s safe. Which means…”  
“They grab me, he comes running,” Val sighed almost defeated.  
“Worst case,” Steve continued, “They already have him but are looking for a no survivor scenario. You staying put here isn’t a good idea.”  
“What about finding them?” She argued happy to go toe to toe with the alpha, “You’ve been asking around…”  
“And it’s turned up nothing so far,” Bucky shrugged apologetically, “Everyone we know is as confused as we are. Honestly, Doll people going missing like this points to something bad, we ain’t about to let that go on under our noses.”  
“Is there anywhere else you can go,” Steve asked.  
She heaved a sigh relenting, “My apartment, maybe. It’s a ways from here and it’s rented under my name so it doesn’t connect to my dad. But it’s not got a doorman or anything.”  
“Buzzer system?” Clint asked and she nodded, “You can’t bribe a buzzer. It’s better than nothin’.”  
“Alright,” Val consented, she didn’t really want to trust these men but they were being fair and reasonable about the situation, “’I needed a change of clothes anyway. Let me just pack this up for you boys.” Steve sat in the living room waiting for her with Bucky and Clint as she packed up the sweets. Finally, she emerged from the kitchen with a tray of baked goods and her purse nodding, “Alright, I’ll lead the way.”  
“We should drive you,” Bucky commented, “Less likely they’ll find where you went if your car is parked here.”  
“Seriously,” Val shook her head, “What if I need to do things, you know like pick up groceries or shit.”  
“You’re in New York,” Steve rolled his eyes, “You’re within walking distance of anything you need.”  
“Bite me, Rogers,” she snapped frowning moodily for a moment, “Fine, whatever. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

She followed them out to the black SUV and climbed in the back seat surprised to see Steve getting in the back as well. He took the tray of sweets asking, “May I?”  
“Someone’s got to do something with them,” She shrugged absently.  
He handed them to Clint nodding, “Take these back to restaurant, start looking into the men that were sitting on her house. Let me know the second you come up with anything. I should be back fairly quickly.”  
“You got it, Cap,” Clint nodded departing on his own.   
Steve got back into the car and Bucky turned around in the driver’s seat grinning, “Right, Baby Doll, where am I taking you?”  
Valarie sighed giving him directions and sitting in silence as they drove. She didn’t like the way this was playing out. She was grateful to Steve for doing everything that he was but trusting him was going against all of her instincts. She just hoped whatever it ended up costing her, her father came back in one piece. Finally, Bucky pulled up outside her apartment building and she got out followed by the boys. She stopped just short of opening the door explaining, “Look you guys can’t be here very long. I’m allowed visitors, but you particularly Rogers aren’t allowed more than an hour. Got it?”  
Steve was about to respond but she opened the door and started the clock by walking in. Bucky just smirked at him holding the door as they followed suit. Valarie checked her mail and started for the stairs as a kind looking omega emerged from an office beaming, “Ah Valarie, good to see you back. How’s your father?”  
“He’s doing alright,” Valarie smiled back pleasantly, “Everything been going smoothly here?”  
“As always,” She chuckled, “Oh, your cousins came by earlier to bring you some groceries. Did they end up catching up with you?”  
“Oh,” Valarie looked surprised, “They must have forgot to mention it. Sorry I wasn’t in. They didn’t cause any trouble did they?”  
“No,” she smiled, “Not at all, perfect gentlemen.” She peered at Steve and Bucky smiling, “I see you have some more guests.”  
“Well, I like to get all my socializing for the month done in one go,” She replied dryly, “This is Steve and Bucky, some new work friends, they won’t be here long.”  
“Nonsense,” the woman smirked at them, “It’s nice to see you finally engaging with some alphas for a change. You’re a young woman you shouldn’t be holed up in your apartment all day.” She shook the boys hands, “As long as you don’t cause any problems you boys stay as long as you like.”  
“Thank you, Ma’am,” Steve smiled curtly.  
“It was nice seeing you, Miss Adelaide,” Valarie cut off the interaction hurrying them up the stairs. As soon as she was out of earshot she groaned, “I could kill her sometimes. You boys packing like your friend?”  
“What?” Steve frowned.  
“I don’t have cousins, not one,” Valarie whispered as she neared her apartment, “Which begs the question, who the hell did she let into my apartment.” Steve nodded to Bucky holding out a hand for her keys. She handed them over while Bucky pulled a gun seamlessly from his suit jacket. Steve opened the door and Bucky checked it for any traps. The place was empty but ransacked. Valarie pushed past them looking at her belongings thrown everywhere snapping, “Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!”  
She ignored Steve and Bucky moving through the space checking on things leaving them alone in the doorway for a moment. Steve shut her front door frowning, “She can’t stay here. Not when they already know it’s a possibility.”  
“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, “It’s your call boss, sure as hell wouldn’t disappoint me to have her hanging around our apartment.”  
“What the hell was that about me not being allowed more than an hour?” Steve muttered mulling her words over.  
“It’s omega accommodation,” Val replied fishing through things shaking her head, “Alpha’s are allowed under strict behavior rules. Apparently, Adelaide likes you though.” She scoffed picking up an old house phone, “Fucking morons, I bet they couldn’t find their way out of a plastic bag let alone search a house properly.”  
She pulled apart the phone revealing it to be hallowed out storing a hard drive. She slipped it in her back pocket as Steve frowned, “What do you mean Omega accommodation? Like halfway home or shelter or something.”  
“Pretty much,” Valarie shrugged wondering at his confusion, “Adelaide keeps the cost low with government grants making it affordable for almost any omega, no matter the reason, to afford to live here. As you can guess we have some weary neighbors, so alphas not always welcome.”  
“You their like guardian or something,” Bucky reasoned out, “You know like incase of trouble?”  
“No,” she stared at the two of them, “I’m a tenant, like all the other tenants of the building…” It dawned on her and she nearly doubled over laughing, “You two really not pick up on my designation? I’m not even on suppressants or anything.”  
“Hold up,” Bucky broke out in a shit eating grin, “You’re an omega? The hell kind of attitude do you have bursting in on a mob boss’s dinner?”  
“Well, my daddy wasn’t one for stereotypical designation behavior,” She smirked, “They didn’t find what they were looking for so that’s a plus. This is gunna be a beast to clean up.”  
“Listen doll,” Bucky cut Steve off easing into the topic, “We were talking and they found this place…”  
“Yeah, well I don’t keep three houses,” She huffed starting to tidy things up, “They know about my dad’s place and they know about here, other than sleeping on the street I don’t really have anywhere else. I’ll take a roof over my head.”  
“Bucky is trying to ask you to stay with us,” Steve interjected, “We got a safe place, they sure as hell don’t know where we live and if they do…”  
“Well there’s more than a handgun waiting for them,” Bucky smirked playfully.  
“Shh,” Steve whispered suddenly stepping beside the door and holding a finger to his lips. Bucky stepped in front of Valarie easing her back to a more defensible position as footsteps came down the hall. They stopped outside the door and Steve motioned for Valarie to say something.  
She nodded snapping in monologue, “fuck this is such a mess. When I find who fucked with this…” The door opened quietly and a big man started to enter the room. By the time he spotted Valarie and noticed she was behind Bucky, Steve had slammed the door and knocked the man into the wall. He stood over the man striking down until he was unconscious, he swallowed checking his rising aggression. He had to remind himself Valarie wasn’t his omega, he had no right to be this upset.   
Valarie watched him scolding herself for feeling the slightest bit attracted to the aggressive defence of her. She knew Bucky was standing close enough to probably smell the spike in her scent. She quickly put the breaks on reminding herself what happens when she fell for men like that. She caught his eye as he eased back and nodded, “Well, we won’t be getting anything out of him for a while.”  
“Better than him shooting one of us,” Steve shrugged taking his gun and grabbing a roll of duct tape to secure him, “Still think you can manage staying here alone?”  
“It’s safer now,” She retorted.  
“Sure,” Steve scoffed, “This place shouldn’t be a haven if anyone can walk in. You should call the fucking police.”  
“Hell no,” Valarie snapped harshly, “I call the cops, Addie gets her license taken away and this place is shut down.”  
“Good, she can’t look after omegas,” Steve snapped back.  
“Do you fucking know how much it costs to live in sanctuaries in New York?” She barked at him, “Omegas running from abusive mates or trying to leave forced bonds, they don’t have that kind of money. It’s a damn struggle, if they do manage a job with someone who isn’t elitist it’s hard to hold it because some days you just can’t face getting out of bed. Addie understands that, she knows sometimes it’s hard and what matters is working on yourself and getting better. That’s why she forgives rent and gets grants as often as she can to help omegas. I drag her into my mess she can’t help people. I’m not fucking doing that!”  
“You’re sure as hell not staying here tonight,” Steve growled.  
Val opened her mouth to snap back at him, but Bucky smiled charmingly meeting her eyes, “C’mon, doll, when was the last time you had an alpha wait on you hand and foot. Me and Stevie will cook a nice dinner and we can wait it out while our friends found out who this shmuck works for. Probably won’t take long, you called it yourself, he’s useless.”  
She sighed finding herself won over by his ease and nick names, “Alright, let me grab an overnight bag. You two figure out what to do with him.”  
She stepped into her bedroom and Steve frowned at his mate, “Buck, she can’t stay with us…”  
“I saw,” Bucky reassured him, “You haven’t been like that with an omega in a long time.” He nudged Steve, “It’s a good sign. There’s no harm in helping her out, you know you’re only going to go crazy leaving her in danger. And whatever happens, happens.”  
“Bucky,” Steve warned.  
“I wanna cook the girl dinner,” He crossed his arms pressing the issue with Steve, “She’s nice, and pretty, and got more sass than the two of us put together. Not to mention considering everything she could use a good meal, meaning you’re going no where near my kitchen… You trust me, don’t you Stevie?”  
“Of course,” Steve softened.  
“I ain’t gunna let anything happen,” Bucky assured him.  
Steve nodded gently as she came back with a duffel slung over her shoulder glancing at the unconscious man, “You aren’t gunna kill him or anything?”  
“No,”  
“Just gunna ask him some questions,” Steve nodded picking him up.  
“You better use the freight lift,” Valarie nodded, “You don’t want anyone freaking out and thinking your kidnapping anyone. Even though we are. There’s an exit onto the alley out back I can show Bucky where to go.”  
“It’s a good plan,” Steve nodded as Bucky took her bag for her, “I’ll meet you two down there.”


	4. Chapter 4

Valarie directed Bucky around back and Steve loaded the man into the back. Valarie started twitching fidgeting with her hands as she let the two strangers drive her somewhere she didn’t know. She watched out the window trying to avoid thinking about everything she was doing wrong. Steve wanted to reach out to her noticing how uncomfortable she was with the situation. He didn’t know what he had done wrong. He was just trying to help against his best judgement. Bucky watched the two morons with a sigh. Val was really something and Steve was just too useless to actually try anything on with the girl. He didn’t trust himself and Bucky understood why. Being in warzones had made Steve fiercely protective. He didn’t want to scare the girl, so Bucky was just going to have to give them a little nudge.  
He pulled around the back of the building and down into the parking garage. Once parked next to Clint’s car he turned around in the front seat grinning, “Right, Punk. Why don’t you show the lady up to our snazzy suite and I’ll take that asshole down to the kitchen.”  
“I hope you don’t really mean the kitchen of that restaurant,” Valarie chuckled grabbing her bag.  
“I don’t really want to tell ya’ where the kitchen is Doll.” Bucky winked at her.  
“Yeah,” She sighed, “I shouldn’t know what’s gunna happen to him. That’s accessory.”  
Bucky chuckled as they all got out. Steve smiled as they got into the elevator, “gotta admire a girl who knows her felonies.”  
Valarie wanted to laugh but she couldn’t help but blush a little, “Gotta admire a man that doesn’t shy away from a kidnapping.”  
He smiled a little as they waited noticing Valarie bouncing on the balls of her feet. She glanced at him noticing he was standing with his arms folded behind his back formally. She recognized the stance it was military which made her wonder just what he had gotten up to before he was a mob boss. It finally dinged and Steve held out his hand, “Right this way.”  
“Thanks,” She nodded looking around the as she followed him. The place was classy, she didn’t know what she was expecting but it wasn’t the fine furniture, soft color palate, and open floor plan. She smiled pulling her bag up her arm, “And they say crime doesn’t pay. You got a nice place.”  
“You expecting weapons on the walls,” Steve chuckled nodding to a nice coffee table, “Maybe drugs laid out there?”  
“Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” She smirked, “So what is it you guys actually do? You know if it’s not drugs and money.”  
“You sure you want to know?” He smiled offering her a seat, “I’m pretty sure it’s accessory after the fact.”  
“Well, if you don’t tell anyone I was here,” She smiled conspiratorially, “I won’t say either.”  
Steve chuckled at her comment, “Protection, mostly.”  
“Isn’t that a little immoral,” She frowned a little.  
“We don’t exactly extract payment from the people we service,” Steve shifted, “That’s why people haven’t been talking to your father…”  
Valarie nodded, “Sounds… like a good business plan actually.” Steve blinked and she continued, “Well, if you’re going to commit crime the best plan is to get the community on your side.”  
The elevator dinged and Bucky emerged clapping his hands with a smile, “Right I promised a spectacular dinner. Let me make a list, Steve.”  
“Bucky I have some business to take care of,” Steve sighed.  
“Fine,” Bucky sighed, “You ain’t gunna need me, right?”  
“Nah,” Steve sighed getting up, “Just some phone calls, but it’ll keep me busy for a while. You gunna be fine entertaining without me?”  
“I will be the hostess with the mostest,” Bucky chimed in a mock southern accent making Valarie stifle a giggle.  
Steve rolled his eyes as he got up shaking his head at Valarie, “I’m sorry I’m abandoning you to his bad sense of humor. You can just throw him off the balcony, the guys downstairs will clean it up.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Valarie chuckled as he walked down the hall and Bucky bounced onto the couch picking up a pad of paper, “We going shopping?”  
“Someone else will take care of it,” Bucky shrugged absently, “You like anything specific?”  
“I like steak and chicken,” She smiled, “and on occasion I’m in the mood for sushi.”  
“Fish is a no go,” Bucky chuckled shaking his head, “It gave Steve food poisoning once and now he won’t touch it.”  
“Maybe we’ll ditch him some night,” She laughed back blinking a little at her apparent readiness to make plans with Bucky. She had to admit she was more at ease around Bucky, he had a very casual confidence to him.  
Bucky just smiled, “I like the sound of that. Alright, surf and turf then? I’ll slice up some sushi for us to go with a nice steak and Steve can have vegitable.”  
“You know how to make sushi?”  
“I’m damn good with a knife,” he smirked, “What kind of fish you like?”  
“Mostly I go for tuna and salmon,” she nodded pretty impressed with her host.  
“You got it,” He smiled finishing his list and taking a picture of it texting someone, “This dinner is gunna knock your socks off kid. So may interest you in a drink on the balcony, my lady.”  
“What a gentleman,” She giggled taking his outstretched arm, “Honestly I could probably use a drink.” Bucky showed her outside to the stunning balcony and the view of the city. She gasped at the stunning scene shaking her head, “That’s one hell of a… just damn.”  
“Stevie felt the same,” Bucky smiled looking at it, “He loves to sit out here and sketch when he’s frustrated. When we were shopping around for apartments he was sold on this before even glancing at everything else.”  
“I can’t blame him,” she mumbled looking around at the same tasteful decoration and the perfect view from just about anywhere in the space, “I imagine the sunset… wait did you just say Steve sketches?”  
“Yeah,” Bucky laughed.  
“The mob boss, Steve Rogers,” She gawked as Bucky stepped over to wet bar, “An alpha with a notorious temper, one I got to glimpse today? Is actually a soulful misunderstood artist?”  
“He’s the biggest sap in the world,” Bucky grinned studying her, “gin and sprite? Not the rubbing alcohol shit, the good stuff.”  
“You are a man of many talents,” Valarie smiled as he started to mix the drinks. It was strange for her, seeing these men her father had been hunting acting like normal people. They were interesting, much more than criminals. She knew everyone was more than one thing, but it was some how hard to see it from the FBI’s side that they were just guys. This was their job.  
“That’s some view to make a girl like you speechless,” Bucky smiled leaning on the brick wall with her providing her with a drink, “Something bothering you doll?”  
“Everything,” She chuckled a little hollowly taking a sip, “Everything is so screwed up. People were watching my house, I was burglarized, almost kidnapped…”  
“And you got the most stunning view in Brooklyn,” Bucky teased trying to lighten her mood.  
“Something like that,” She mumbled and he took a drink.  
“You can’t stop thinking about him can you?” He sighed.  
Valarie nodded taking a long drink, “It’s always just been us. Me and Nick.”  
“Mom wasn’t around?”  
“Never had one,” She sighed heavily, “or a dad, really. Nick adopted me, I was only a couple of months old at the time, I never knew my birth parents. Nick offered to try and find them but…”  
“You don’t want to?”  
“I did… to a point,” She admitted taking another drink, “I told him I would tell him if I needed help. I started looking and found out they dumped me on a school doorstep. Didn’t put me up for adoption legally, just dumped me. On a Friday night too. The only reason they found me was a teacher was working late. I decided then I didn’t need to find them… Nick is a good dad, he’s always been the best, I don’t need more than that.”  
“I’m sorry doll,” Bucky offered, “People like that are scum. How many couples can’t have kids and they act like that…”  
“It worked out,” Val smiled a little, “Nick used to say, ‘I never met the right girl, Val… but I sure as hell met the right kid.’ He was working a case and was waiting to talk to a witness who was fostering me. She was trying to put the other kids in the playroom so they can talk and he ended up quieting me down when I wouldn’t stop crying. He decided to adopt me after that. It gets under my skin when people try to say alphas can’t raise kids on their own.”  
“He did a damn good job if you ask me,” Bucky nodded raising his glass.  
“My dad never dated omegas, and he didn’t know my designation when he adopted me,” Valarie shook her head, “He had no idea how to live with an omega. But he tried. My first heat he bought everything the store had for heats just to try and make me comfortable. He discussed options with me. The man was a stone cold conservative until he saw how miserable I was and the doctor told him suppressants when taken correctly could help. That man switch tracts so fast my head spun. He…” she sighed closing her eyes for a moment, “He’s just a really great dad. And someone has him.”  
“Doll,” Bucky reassured her taking her hand, “We’re gunna find them. He sounds like one hell of a man. Better than most fathers, I don’t blame you for ripping apart New York to find him. But I’m sure he’d want you still standing there at the end of it all.”  
“Yeah,” Valarie smiled, “I guess you’re right. I just don’t know how to fix it other than to run right at it.”  
“Steve’s the same way,” Bucky chuckled, “That kid runs into conflict head first and sorts out a plan later. I know you don’t like him, but you two might find something in common.”  
“I don’t dislike him,” She shrugged offering him a half smile, “He seems alright, a little reserved but he has a sense of humor in there somewhere… I just… I have a complicated relationship with alphas…”  
“I kinda picked that up when your apartment was in an Omega shelter,” Bucky whispered conspiratorially, “Considering how you talk about your dad, we can cross daddy issues off. Which means some asshole acted the wrong way, I’m sorry about that darlin’.”  
“It happened a while ago,” She swallowed clearly uncomfortable with the subject, “I know not alpha’s are like he was, he was a cunt. I have to say Steve has done a lot to raise my opinions in the last couple of days. Honestly I’m over it, I just don’t want to move back in with my dad and its comfortable there. If I want to be antisocial no one cares.”  
“Now that is a crime,” Bucky laughed nudging her, “A sweet girl like you hiding away. I’ll see if Steve and I can’t do something about that.”  
“You really aren’t scared of openly flirting with the daughter of ad FBI agent are you?” Valarie smiled shaking her head, “You’ve got balls.”  
“You’re not your dad,” Bucky shrugged, “You’re a nice girl, I sure as hell like you. I’ve known Stevie long enough to know, he won’t admit it but he likes you too…”  
“But you know it’s not a good idea,” She countered democratically, “even if I was willing to I couldn’t talk my dad out of his investigation and…”  
“And what,” He laughed turning to face her, “It’ll only end in disaster? You assume Steve and I are guilty. We really seem like bad guys to you.”  
“We literally kidnapped someone today,” She scoffed smiling and shaking her head, “Your friend shot someone one this morning. You’re going to make the good guy argument?”  
“Vigilantes?” He offered as she scoffed, “Alright, so we aren’t all good. But we don’t hurt good people, we keep the peace, that’s all.”  
She laughed a little, “I also have a complicated relationship with criminals.”  
“Ooo,” Bucky teased, “Not so squeeky clean?”  
“We’re all kids once,” She rolled her eyes.  
“I’m revising my argument,” He teased putting on a mock serious tone, “Steve and I are still kids.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Bucky!” Someone called from inside making them look up as Sam poked his head out the door. Clint was placing groceries on the counter as Sam smiled, “I hope I’m interrupting.”  
“Hey bird brain, thanks for the food run,” Bucky sighed mood officially killed by Sam.  
“Not a problem,” Sam smiled offering Valarie a hand, “I don’t think we’ve been introduced, not formally.”  
“Valarie Kane,” Val nodded shaking his hand.  
“Sam Wilson,” the beta winked pleasantly, “I hope these old fogies are treating you nice.”  
“You know,” She smiled at Bucky as she moved inside to say hello to Clint, “I’m revising my argument. I like how much of a charmer everyone is.” She left the two there and leaned on the counter looking at the bags of food, “Did he have you buy the whole store?”  
“Those two will eat more than you think,” Clint laughed.  
She smirked signing to him, “I think they’re trying to impress me.”  
Clint smiled at the gesture, “Definite possibility. How did you know?”  
“I noticed the implants,” She smiled back.  
“Well, Steve and Bucky are to thank for that,” Clint sighed smiling at her confusion, “Another mob has a bit of a tech wiz and with the kinds of jobs I do… I’d rather there not be a serial number to tie them to me. Steve traded a favor for them, they’re beyond amazing, never could have afforded this kind of tech on my own.”  
“That’s pretty nice,” Valarie admitted.  
“If you’re gunna have pitty for the deaf guy, please let it be more baked goods,” Clint teased playfully.  
“Alright,” She smiled glancing at Bucky as he and Sam started to come inside, “As long as they don’t mind me being a tornado in their kitchen. I’ll bake you guys anything you want.”  
“You’re the one that made those amazing cakes?” Sam grinned joining them, “You can stay as long as you like.”  
“Well the boys are making dinner,” Valarie smiled, “I think I can whip up desert.”  
“Nuh-uh,” Bucky shook his head, “You’re our guest, I can’t put you out like that.”  
“C’mon,” Valarie teased nodding to Clint and Sam, “You and Steve can cook, I’ll do desert, and these schmucks can clean up.”  
All three of them laughed for a moment before Bucky sighed, “Steve doesn’t cook.”  
“You guys didn’t strike me as the traditional roles kind of people,” Valarie smirked crossing her arms.  
“We aren’t” Clint assured her.  
“Steve can’t cook,” Bucky explained, “He tried to make me dinner one night and nearly burnt the building down. He tries, really hard, but its usually inedible. I do the cooking or Steve orders take out.”  
“I still haven’t heard anyone talk about desert,” Valarie commented.  
“Desert?” Steve commented emerging from the hall, “What we making?”  
“I’m making steak,” Bucky smiled at him, “I’m saying Val shouldn’t have to do anything tonight.”  
“I’m not allowed in the kitchen,” Steve raised his hands defensively, “I do need your help, all three of you.”  
“Something up?” Bucky frowned making Valarie nervous.  
“Nothing catastrophic but I need your help,” Steve nodded assuring Valarie, “I’ll return my mate to you in a bit.”  
Valarie swallowed at Steve’s comment as the men followed him back to his office. She sat down on the sofa picking up Bucky’s pad of paper starting a list of her own, she wasn’t about to get something for nothing. She pondered up a list of what she would need for her recipe and put it away when they emerged from the office. Steve stood awkwardly in the hall way as Bucky left without a word, “He uh, said I should entertain you…”  
“You don’t have to,” Valarie smiled politely, “I was actually going to run out and get somethings. Bucky is going to let me contribute whether he likes it or not.”  
“I’m sure he won’t hold it against you,” Steve smirked a little, “I don’t know…”  
“C’mon,” She smiled, “Wanna help? Maybe I can teach you a little magic in the kitchen. You could impress your boyfriend.”  
Steve had to admit he did like to do things for Bucky to make him feel special. It was usually limited to some work of art or a nicely purchased dinner. He’d thought about taking cooking lessons but he’d never manage to keep it from Bucky. He sighed, “Alright, there’s a bodega not far from here. You don’t mind walking do you?”  
“Sound perfect,” She grinned extracting her list from between the couch cushions and picked up her purse, “Bucky going to be gone a while.”  
“Dinner is gunna be a little late,” Steve frowned apologetically switching out his suit jacket for a leather bomber, “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” Valarie smiled as they stepped back in the elevator, “It’s perfect timing. We’ll have what I’m planning done and ready to go before he’s back.”  
It was quiet as they rode down and started walking down the street. Valarie mulled over Steve’s words in her head until she about drove herself crazy. Finally, chewing on her lip, she asked, “Steve, does it bother you that I’m comfortable around Bucky… I’m not trying do anything or mess up your territory or…”  
“What?” Steve blinked confused, “No not at all. What made you think that?”  
“’I’ll return my mate to you in a moment,’” She quoted wringing her hands over the strap of her purse.  
“I’m sorry Val,” Steve sighed kicking himself, “I didn’t mean for it to come across that way. Honestly, it’s nice having you around. Bucky and I get so wrapped up in things we don’t relax often. He spends most of his time looking over his shoulder trying to protect me. With you he’s consciously making the effort to relax. I get to see a side of him I rarely do. I didn’t mean to make you feel unwelcome.”  
“You guys don’t know me,” She bit her lip looking up at him, “You know my father is hunting you. I wasn’t exactly the most polite person in the world when I busted through your door and accused you of kidnapping. You made sure I got home okay, you’re helping me, and giving me a safe place to stay… not a lot of decent people would do that, let alone a den of criminals.”  
“It’s instinct,” Steve shrugged honestly, “I can’t let good people get hurt, bad things happen, I just can’t let it be. Even if I have to get my hands dirty to make it right, I have to do it. Call it an overactive hindbrain or OCD, but it’s just in my nature.”  
“If you were on our side I’d worry the kind of headway you’d make,” Valarie smiled comforted by his answer. Steve smiled a little, it was an awkward embarrassed half crooked grin but she liked the way it looked on him. She glanced at the ground blushing a little as she changed the subject, “I hear you don’t know how to cook.”  
“I’m a disaster in the kitchen,” Steve chuckled, “A natural disaster.”  
“Well, we’ll have to fix that,” Valarie grinned at him, “I’m going to teach you how to make crème brule.”  
“What’s that?”  
She stopped for a second staring at him, “You’ve never had it?” He shook his head as they continued on, “Well, you’re helping me make it and having some. It’s genuinely the best desert, my favorite. I’d go so far to say it’s better than sex.”  
“The men in your life must have been miserable excuses for lovers if a desert is better than sex,” Steve scoffed as they entered the store.  
She pursed her lips at him, “You haven’t tried it.”  
“I still can’t imagine something better than…” Steve trailed off as an old woman walked past them.  
Valarie picked up a carton of cream sighing, “Alright, let’s make a bet then. If it isn’t better than sex, you can ask me to do anything, tell you anything, whatever you want. One thing.”  
“And if it is,” he asked swallowing a lump in his throat at her offer.  
“You have to help me clean my apartment when this is all over,” She smirked grabbing eggs.  
“That doesn’t sound fair,” he huffed a laugh.  
“Cleaning it is going to involve moving,” Valarie admitted thinking about it, “Having you and your muscly boyfriend to help me move furniture would really help.”  
“Deal,” Steve nodded as she handed him the supplies to grab vanilla and sugar, “Aside from our bet… Would you mind teaching me to cook? I’d like to do things sometimes for Bucky, but there’s no way I could take a class without him knowing.”  
“I think that’s sweet,” Val smiled at him, “Of course. I’d be happy to teach you to cook. If you make me a list of his favorite foods I can make sure I have the recipes to teach you.”   
“Thank you,” He smiled as she led the way toward the check out. The clerk started to ring them up and Steve reached into his pocket nodding, “Here, let me…”  
“No,” Valarie shook her head stepping in front of him, “You and Bucky are doing enough for me. Let me at least buy desert.” Valarie paid for the groceries and walked back with Steve. He had to stifle a growl as a passerby stared at her but settled for glaring at the alpha pointedly. They made it back upstairs and Valarie grinned sifting through the kitchen, “Right, we’re going to need a metal bowl, a sauce pan, a whisk, and some little ramekins.”   
Steve helped her find the things in the kitchen and set it up on the island counter as she turned on the oven. She showed him how to set up a double boiler and start warming the cream and vanilla without scalding it. He liked this, she was very direct and unafraid to correct him when he did something wrong. It was like being back in the military, broken down into steps but firm orders. He grinned as she helped him separate the mixture into the ramekins on a tray, “Well, that didn’t seem so hard.”  
“Well we won’t know until we pull them out of the oven,” Valarie smiled gently sliding it into the oven and setting a timer, “Crème brule is difficult because there’s no way to tell if it’s done right until it’s set. It can come out like soup or like scrambled eggs, neither is ideal. But everything looks right. We’ll see in a few minutes. Now c’mon let clean up before Bucky gets back so he doesn’t notice.”  
By the time Steve was done washing and Valarie had dried and put everything back it was time to pull their deserts out of the oven. Valarie gently pulled them from the oven and Steve watched nervously chewing on his lip. She poked the top of one of them and smiled, “Well done, Steve Rogers, you have successfully made crème brule.”  
Steve let out a sigh of relief breaking out in a grin, “I think Bucky may let me in his kitchen now.”  
“Good you look good in the kitchen,” Valarie commented as she went to slide them in the fridge. She paused realizing what she had said and silenced herself as she put desert away. Steve wanted to comment but thought better of it as the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

“Back,” Bucky called taking off his coat in the entry way.  
“And what time do you call this, young man,” Valarie teased placing her hands on her hips.  
Bucky smirked at her raising an eyebrow, “You in my kitchen, doll?”  
“Well, Steve and I got so hungry waiting for you I was about to start without you,” She scoffed playing along. She squeaked as Bucky grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder, damn he could move fast when he wanted. Steve laughed a little as Bucky moved her around the island counter and sat her on a stool.  
“Well, don’t you worry, Kitten,” Bucky smirked draping an apron over his head that read ‘you can do more than kiss the cook’, “I’ll have dinner ready in a jiffy. What have you two been up to?”  
“Just putting together a surprise for you,” Valarie smirked watching him cook. It was oddly relaxing.  
“Oh yeah,” Bucky shook his head, “I thought you would have wanted a nap after your eventful day.”  
“Shit,” Steve muttered, “That’s my bad, I forgot to get a guest room ready. Sorry about that…”  
“It’s fine,” She smiled as he rushed off down the hall.  
“Surprise huh?”  
“Steve cooked,” She winked, “and it came out great.”  
“Bucky whistled a low quiet sound, “Damn, I knew you were a good influence on him. What you make?”  
“You’ll see,” She smiled, “Now you need a hand with anything?”  
“Hmm,” he hummed prepping the meats, “Mind washing some vegetables and chopping them for me?” Valarie nodded and started prepping for him. Bucky occasionally glanced over his shoulder at her checking on her. As she was finishing wringing out the spinach her sweater slipped down her shoulder a bit showing a jagged scar near her neck. Bucky frowned at it noticing it wasn’t more than a year old, “You doing alright there Val?”  
“Yup,” She smiled brining him all the prepped vegetables. She pulled her sweater back up returning to her seat at the counter as Steve came back.  
Bucky knew he shouldn’t ask, it was rude but he couldn’t stop himself from sighing as he put the veggies on to cook, “You get mugged or something?”  
Valarie bit her lip closing off a little, “You saw that huh?”  
“Saw what?”  
Valarie shrugged her sweater back off her shoulder so Steve could see the scar, “No I wasn’t mugged. Just a cunt of an ex-boyfriend and the reason I left him. He got violent and I started looking for a way out. It’s really a very average story.”  
“Someone did that to you deliberately,” Steve stared horrified. He really shouldn’t have been he knew what was happening in the basement of the building as they spoke.  
“Like I said it’s a pretty average story of domestic issues,” Valarie sighed, “I’d rather hear about how you two met.”  
Bucky scoffed as Steve nodded, “We grew up together.”  
“Sounds like there’s more to that story,” Valarie smiled.  
“I was pulling his scrawny little punk ass butt out of trouble every other day,” Bucky elaborated winking at his mate, “See Steve didn’t always used to be big. He was a scrawny little alpha with way too big an attitude.”  
Valarie giggled at the idea of a tiny Steve picking fights, “That’s something I would have liked to see. What changed? Not saying, it was a bad thing but…”  
“I joined the army,” Steve chuckled, “This jerk thought he could ditch me.”  
“That wasn’t very nice Bucky,” Valarie frowned as he started prepping the fish for sushi.  
“I think Steve just got hungry,” Bucky scoffed playfully.   
“So what branch were you boys,” Valarie smiled as Bucky offered her a piece of sushi.  
“We ended up in special forces,” Steve explained, “but we started in the army. Finished a tour and decided taking orders wasn’t for us.”  
“Now, why doesn’t that surprise me,” Valarie smirked at the two of them.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you’re both very in control people,” She shrugged at Steve, “It’s not a bad thing, you’re just very self-assured. It’s a good thing, genuinely.”  
“What about you Val,” Bucky probed as he worked in the kitchen, “You know what Stevie and I do for a living, what about you?”  
“I’m a technical consultant, at the moment,” Valarie shrugged absently, “I might move to a bigger company in a few years but right now I just encrypt files for the FBI. I don’t even get to be an agent, just sit in my apartment and work on a computer.”  
“Sounds lonely,” Bucky frowned.  
“I see my dad,” She shrugged.  
“What about friends,” Steve asked, “People you care about… a mate? Or something?”  
“I didn’t have very many friends that were good for me,” Valarie explained, “When I left that asshole I took a hard look at the people I knew and cut the dead weight. I’m just not an overly social person to begin with.”  
“Grubs up,” Bucky smiled distracting them both, “Steve you want to grab some drinks. Val likes gin and sprite.” He carried the plates over to the coffee table smiling at Valarie, “You mind a casual dinner?”  
“Casual sounds wonderful,” She smiled having a seat on the floor leaning back against the sofa. Bucky finished getting everything for dinner before going back for the cutlery and having a seat beside her. He wiggled playfully getting comfortable and making her laugh as Steve returned with three drinks and joined them on the other side of the table. They ate and continued to make small talk through dinner. Bucky spurred some light flirting and was happily surprised to see Valarie and Steve flirting a little on their own. Both of the mobsters smiled at the sound of Valarie’s laugh as they enjoyed themselves.   
Finally, dinner was over and Valarie grinned clapping her hands together, “Now, shall we finish desert?”  
“What’s left to do?” Steve smiled at her across the table.  
“We need to make the brule,” She chuckled getting up.  
“Isn’t that done with a torch?” Bucky commented.  
“Or an oven,” Valarie shrugged, “Torch is just faster. But it’s not a big deal.”  
“No,” Bucky sighed getting up, “I think we have one down in the restaurant. What’s the point in owning a restaurant if we can’t appropriate goods.”  
Valarie smiled pulling the tray of deserts from the fridge grinning, “Want to help me finish them off? It’ll finish off your lesson.”  
“Sounds great,” Steve nodded joining her at the counter as Bucky slipped down stairs. He waited patiently in the elevator picking at flecks of rice on his shirt. The door dinged and he strolled casually into the dark dank room toward the waiting four people.   
He smiled at Clint and Natasha, “How’s it going?”  
“He’s dedicated,” Clint chuckled, “I’ll give him that, but we’re making progress. I think in about three toes we’ll have some answers for you, four we’ll have everything.”  
“Give me two fingers,” Natasha wagered against him fixing a steely look on the man in the chair.  
“Jeeze guys,” Bucky sighed shaking his head looking at Sam.  
“They wanted to waterboard him,” Sam sighed an explanation, “I vetoed that.”  
“I’ll stop asking,” Bucky shook his head looking at a table with tools on it. A few of them were bloodied by their captive, “Mind if I borrow the torch? Val’s making desert, with Steve’s help.”  
He picked up the hand held torch as Clint grinned, “I love that girl, can we please keep her. I know she’s FBI but c’mon the girl is a goddess in the kitchen.”  
“We’ll see,” Bucky smiled a little coyly at the subject.  
“You be nice to that girl,” Natasha commented to Bucky, “She’s a good kid, too good for the two of you.”  
“What, the two polar opposites there are trying to say,” Sam chimed in, “Is we wouldn’t mind her joining the pack. She’s nice and we like here, there isn’t gunna be resistance.”  
“Well, that’s up to Steve,” Bucky shook his head, “You all know he doesn’t trust himself around omegas, no offense Nat. He pushes them away, but right now it looks good with Val, she pushes back in just the right way with out realizing it. We’ll just have to see how it goes.”  
“Steve is better than he thinks he is,” Natasha sighed quietly.  
“Well, Val ain’t without her own hesitations,” Bucky sighed heading back to the elevator, “We’ll see how they do.”  
Bucky returned upstairs and brought Valarie the hand held torch. She peered at the tool taking it over to the sink shaking her head, “I don’t think I want to know where you got this from.”  
“I told you I appropriated a tool,” Bucky smiled a little sheepishly, “I mean the good news is we should have answers soon.”  
“They’re confident?” Steve asked as Valarie washed the grip of the torch.  
“They’re placing bets so yeah, Clint’s pretty confident,” Bucky nodded.  
“Right,” Valarie interrupted pulling away from the conversation on torture, “Steve, I’ll show you the first one you try the next.” She turned on the torch and melted the sugar along the top of the custard into a hard shell. Steve tried and ended up burning the custard to his dismay as Bucky tried not to giggle. Valarie glared at Bucky frowning, “Shut your face Barnes. Here Steve let me help.” She took his hand guiding it over the surface crystalizing the sugar into a nice hard shell. She smiled at him, “See pretty easy.”  
The finished off the deserts and returned to the sofas with spoons. Valarie hummed almost a moan as she relaxed back with her first bite, “I love this stuff.”  
The boys ate with her and Steve had to admit it was pretty good, Bucky was surprised Steve had made this and leaned over pecking his cheek, “This is really good babe.”  
“So, Rogers,” Valarie smiled through a bite, “What you think?”  
“It’s pretty good,” Steve sighed shaking his head, “I have to say, close but no cigar. Bucky and I spent a spectacular night upstate once.”  
“Damn it,” She sighed, “Well a bet is a bet. You win.”  
“What bet?” Bucky frowned at the two of them.  
Steve turned pink as Valarie explained, “Well, he didn’t believe me this was the best desert ever. So we made a bet, if this wasn’t better than sex Steve could ask me for anything. If it was, you boys had to help me move when this was all over.”  
“And you’re gunna take this punk’s word?”  
“He’s been honest so far,” Valarie smiled at Bucky, “So Steve, you’ve won, what would you like.”  
Steve chuckled thinking on it for a minute. He knew it put him in a very powerful position but he wanted Valarie to trust him. If only for himself, to prove he could control himself around her. He smiled gently, “I want to know about what happened to your shoulder.”  
Both Valarie and Bucky froze staring at him for a moment before Bucky balked, “A girl gives you carte blanch and you ask her about a scar? Kid I think I’m going to need to have a chat with you. Take you to a shrink or something.”  
“I want to know,” Steve explained, “Curiosity is killing me.”  
He worried for a second that he had pushed it too far as Valarie set down her dessert and picked up her drink. She sighed, “This was a while ago. I had just turned eighteen and my dad and I had a pretty bad fight. I wanted to go to the academy he wanted me to go to college. I ended up storming out of the house and going it on my own… I did end up at college for a bit, then I fell in with this guy at a party. He was charming and clever, and a criminal. Everything I should avoid so naturally I was all over him… I got in deep, he and his pack became my life, I left school… He made me start to resent my dad, used to use his alpha command to get me to do things. Introduced me to sketchy people and sketchy things and I knew he could be violent but I wasn’t really scared of him until he did this.” She rubbed her shoulder self consciously unable to look the two in the eye anymore. She swallowed, “Something my dad was good about is getting me things I needed. When I had my first heat it was bad. A doctor recommended a type of suppressant, it’s lower dose than pills so it can be used longer without side effects. Its an implant, a little piece of plastic that’s inserted under the skin near the bonding glands for the best effect… He was drunk or maybe high one night and got paranoid. Started going on about how it was all a trick. It was how they tracked omegas, that suppressants like that were poison…”  
Valarie sighed tears starting to water her eyes, “He held me down with the help of his betas and decided to take it out himself… I told him I would go to a doctor have it taken it out but he just started digging in my shoulder…” She sighed shrugging her shirt down on the other side showing another scar, “But he went for the wrong side first… Like I said after that I was really scared. Started looking for a way out, but you know it always get’s worse before it’s better… Some guy he was trying to make a deal with was staring at me so he sold me, supposedly for the night but I didn’t wait around to find out… and that’s when I went to the shelter…”  
“Val…” Steve gasped breathless with shock.  
“It’s alright,” She wiped at her eyes, “I got out, a lot of omegas don’t.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Morning,” Steve blinked a little surprised to see Valarie flipping bacon in the kitchen when he woke up.  
“Morning,” Valarie smiled sliding a cup of coffee across the counter to him, “Just sugar, right?”  
“Right,” Steve smiled back having a seat, “You didn’t have to do this.”  
“You boys have been nice to me, when you didn’t have to be,” Valarie shrugged, “You’ve put me up and made me dinner. It’s the least I can do.”  
“Honestly…”  
“Then call it a bribe,” She sighed quirking a brow at him, “You really are terrible at accepting thank yous… Not a lot of people know about what I talked about last night. I’d really like to keep it that way.”  
Steve was quiet for a moment before venturing, “Does your father know?”  
“He’s knows the broad strokes,” She dodged the question before sighing, “He knows something happened that caused me to feel safe in a shelter… and he knows I’m not very open to talking about it but am getting better. He doesn’t push about it and he doesn’t know the particulars of it. The man wouldn’t be alive if Nick knew.”  
“He’s alive!” Steve growled.  
Valarie looked at him for a long moment before circling him in the air with her spatula, “This is why I don’t tell anyone his name.”  
“You’re protecting him?” Steve scoffed almost disgusted.  
Valarie sighed, “Its more complicated than that. He forced a bond, it takes a lot of energy to stay away from him let alone betray him when I know someone might kill him. Especially, people like Bucky… and you… People I know who have the means to do so. It’s fucked up and I don’t like it but it’s the situation I’m in at the moment.” She swallowed serving up two plates, “So, will Bucky be joining us?”  
“I tend not to wake him,” Steve shrugged absently. They’d both been affected by their time in the military, sadly both differently. Steve knew Bucky rarely slept so when Bucky was sleeping he tried not to wake his mate to avoid a fist fight.  
“I’ll do it,” Val chirped strolling down the hall before Steve fully registered the thought. She pushed open the master bedroom sliding Bucky’s coffee onto the nightside table. She moved to touch his shoulder soothing, “Bucky time to wake up, I made breakfast.”  
The sleeping soldier’s hand snapped to her wrist, but Valarie was calm enough to not react immediately other than a small involuntary jump. It was enough for Bucky to open his eyes and grumble releasing her to pull a pillow over his head. She pursed her lips, “C’mon get up or I’m taking the blanket away.”  
“Then I’m taking you to keep me warm,” Bucky grumbled snaking an arm around her waist like lightning and dragging her flailing into the bed making her squeal. What Valarie said suddenly clicked in his head at the sound and he raced to the room worrying she had startled Bucky. He was dumbfounded to see the two of them playfully wrestling in their bed. He had to admit seeing his mate and an omega he desperately wanted in his bed was an attractive sight. He started to take a step closer but was woken from his thoughts as a phone rang. Valarie slapped at Bucky’s arm giggling, “Bucky! Buucky! I’ve got to get my phone… Hello? Stop that! What? Yes, I’m here.”  
Valarie frowned slapping Bucky away for real as she climbed out of the bed, “What the fuck does it matter to you? No, you have no right to ask me that…” She started to walk back to the living room followed by the boys, “As a matter of fact I don’t, I’ve taken a short leave of absence… Yeah, well, not your fucking call. My father is missing! I deserve every ounce of time off I need to deal with it, not that you’re doing your job and working on it… Oh I’m insubordinate?! Get a fucking mirror you ass. No, you aren’t cleared for that. Why? It’s sensitive information. I can count on one hand the people cleared to look at it, it would melt your over taxed brain. Oh am I now? I sure as hell am not until I have a warrant with a wet signature in my hand. Don’t give me any electronic B.S. Rumlow, I know Rollins skirts rules for you so get a judge to sign off and then I will send it. Why? The lead fucking investigator is missing, I’m not giving anyone anything until it’s official. Don’t call me unless you have a wet signature.”  
She growled slamming her phone down as Bucky asked, “Everything okay there doll.”  
“We have a problem,” Valarie shook her head, “You two can’t help me with this anymore.”  
“What?! why?” Steve frowned.  
Valarie sighed, “Because the biggest cunt in the entire agency just got handed your case. Someone who doesn’t mind breaking rules and would rather see you locked up on a trumped up charge than arrest a real criminal.”  
“This man named Rumlow,” Steve frowned, “He’s bad news huh?”  
“He’s very liberal with his use of the law,” Valarie sighed, “he’s an alpha with a serious violent streak. My father didn’t like him on the team but it greased some wheels so he put up with it.”  
“We’ll be careful,” Bucky assured her, “We’re not gunna leave you high and dry. He giving you a hard time about something?”  
“The witness list for the case,” She admitted feeling comfortable enough around them to tell the truth, “My dad had me encrypt it. I keep the only copy of it that isn’t coded. It’s full of a bunch of low life’s and petty criminals all willing to testify against you. My dad had them all pegged as people you had run out of business, and honestly considered it a service and didn’t put too much stock in what they said.”  
“But Rumlow wants it?”  
“I’d bet money to bring some of these people in to lie about you guys,” Valarie shook her head, “Like I said liberal use of law. Good news is he can’t make me give it to him. Not without a judge signing off and I would be called in to explain why I think it is a bad idea.”  
“Is there any circumstance in which you would give it to him without a warrant?” Bucky frowned.  
“Hell, no, he gives me the creeps.”  
“I’d bet that’s why your room was tossed,” Bucky shook his head.  
“You think he could be involved?” Val asked going quiet for a moment before sighing, “I mean maybe. He’s an ass and impulsive but… It would be a big step out of line. My dad would have to be gone and I would have to be somewhere else or…”  
“Deep breath, Val,” Steve soothed placing a hand on her shoulder gently, “We’ll figure it out.”  
“But why? What good does it do him?”  
Steve’s phone started to ring and he answered, “What? No, thank you for that. That’s good to hear, one second…” He put his phone down on speaker, “Okay Clint, I put you on speaker. What did you find out?”  
“Well he works for some kind of gang called Hydra,” Clint explained, “Runs out of some bar down town. From the way he was talking they’re gearing up to go to war.”  
“With who? Us?” Steve frowned.  
“With everyone.”  
“They aren’t a gang,” Val chimed in, “They’re a bunch of cops and federal agents with anti-mob sentiments. My dad was arguing to put them on the terrorist list for the vandalism they’ve done at businesses that cater to suspected mobsters.”  
“We haven’t heard of them,” Bucky frowned.  
“They were pretty small in New York until recently,” Valarie explained, “They’ve been spreading out of Chicago. They were not my father’s biggest fans…”  
“Are we going to war with cops?” Clint asked.  
“I don’t know yet, I’ll update you as soon as I know more,” Steve frowned, “This is bad. I need to call Tony, give him a heads up.”  
“You calling a meeting?” Bucky frowned, “I’ll take it the Russians won’t be invited.”  
“I’ll have to invite them,” Steve muttered, “I don’t have to agree with them but I do have to offer… Let me talk to Tony first see what he thinks.”  
Bucky nodded as Steve stepped away. Valarie watched them both for a moment before pushing a plate toward Bucky venturing, “Calling a meeting? As in all the mobs in New York?”  
“Possibly,” Bucky sighed digging in, “You’re taking some liberties using my kitchen, darlin’.”  
“Nice try,” She smirked at him, “No changing the subject. You’re going to arrange a meeting of the families after I just told you some asshole wants you arrested.”  
“We’ve been under surveillance for a long time, doll,” Bucky chuckled, “We know how to be subtle. I’m definitely wanting the recipe for these eggs.”  
Valarie frowned but let it go. Steve came back a few minutes later and Valarie warmed up his food. He sighed shaking his head at Bucky, “Will you take a list of reservations down to Katie. We’re going to have a full house tonight she needs to call and confirm them.”


	8. update notice

hey everyone i wanna thank you all so much for support. just want to let you all know I am qprking on more chapters but my laptop broke down and im still trying to put the money together to fix it. So it may be a little bit until i can update the fic. its not dead just i wasnt expecting my laptop to explode.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken so long. I've been moving and then there was my laptop blowing up. Still not fixed but I borrowed a keyboard off a friend for my kindle so i could update for everyone.

"Do you have a dress?" Bucky asked as he sat on the sofa with Valarie. She peered up from her laptop confused by his question. Steve had left a couple of hours ago to finish up all the arrangements for tonight and she had dug into researching the group they wanted to find more about. Bucky shrugged, "Not that you have to wear a dress."

"For what?"

"Tonight, the dinner with all the not mob bosses," Bucky chuckled, "That is if you don't mind being my date."

"Here i though you and Steve were going steady," she chuckled shaking her head, "I didn't think I was invited. I can't imagine they want Nick Fury's daughter there tonight."

"I'm Steve's date," Bucky scoffed, "I'm askin' if you'll be my date. I like having someone pretty on my arm. I imagine you and Tony's sister would get on great."

"I don't have anything appropriate for a nice dinner," She sighed turning back to her laptop, "Besides someone has to do the research right."

"I'll find you something."

"No," Valarie frowned at him, "You are putting me up and helping me find my father. You are not buying me clothes too, this is already to much to ask of strangers."

"I'd hardly say we're strangers anymore," Bucky teased, "after all I've had you in Steve's bed." She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't gunna buy nothing. I was gunna borrow of someone, she's about your size. Is that acceptable?"

"I don't want to mess up your guys' meeting," Val sighed.

"You gunna be my date or not," BUcky scoffed and she nodded, "Great, I'm gunna make a call."

Valarie went back to work and Steve emerged a short while later joining her on the couch with Bucky. He dropped an arm around Bucky's shoulders as he flipped on the television. He put on Project Runway and it made Valarie blink a little in surprise. Steve chuckled at her, "What?"

"I just wouldn't have guessed."

"He's an art freak," Bucky laughed settling in, "You think it doesn't extend to fashion?"

"It's only going to be a couple of hours before dinner," Steve shrugged, "Might as well relax for a bit."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Valarie joked and Steve took the laptop closing it.

He smiled casually nodding, "Come on, just take a break for a bit. You know you're going to be on edge all night."

"How do you know that," She scoffed at him.

"If I was walking into a meeting with a bunch of your friends I'd be sick with nerves," Steve chuckled and it did make her feel a bit better about her nerves, "Come on, it's not going to kill you."

Valarie sighed and relented and falling into his other side to watch the show. She knew what this felt like and it was far too familiar. She needed to check herself, stop this before it got worse. She wanted to trust them but she knew better than to trust a charming criminal promising to take care of her, let alone two. She like them, she really did, and maybe that was what scared her about the stirring starting to plague her brain to just take the chance. Still the warmth that was spreading across her from Steve and the relaxing security of his arm around her in the obscenely mundane moment they were all sharing was something she would let herself enjoy even if it was just a moment. Bucky on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely at how easily they all seemed to click. It was only made better when he felt a soft silent rumble passing through him coming from Steve's direction. He smirked to himself, his alpha was purring, it seemed in voluntary but it was beyond a good sign.

The door opened and a young dark haired woman entered looking at the three of them scoffing, "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Bucky chuckled kissing her cheek as he took a dress bag from her, "Thank you."

"It's not like I have much occasion for it anymore," She scoffed glancing over at Valarie as she stood up, "You gunna stand there like a brick head or you going to introduce me? Hello Stevie, doing well?"

"Can't complain," Steve smiled greeting her, "This is Valarie Kane, she's Nick Fury's daughter. Buck and I are helping her out."

"Emma," She offered Valarie a hand and nodding at Bucky, "I'm his sister. So you're the girl James hasn't shut up about."

"James, huh," Valarie smirked taking it, "Thank you for loaning me something. I didn't think to pack anything nice when we left my apartment."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still on a kindle sorry it's taking me longer.

Emma stayed for a short time before heading home, Valarie learned that the beta was happily married and living the other side of town. Her omega had a decent career so they decided Emma would stay home to take care of the kids. She left to head back home and Steve and Bucky got dragged away to do a final security check with Sam before everyone arrived. 

Valarie took the opportunity to get dressed in the borrowed gown. It was a stunning piece the only thing she could think of was how careful she would have to be not to spill anything on it. It stretched down to her knees in a simple A line that held to her shoulders. The dark green really complimented her skin and hair, and the soft embroidered silver vines along the chest made her feel like a princess. Not that she was everone to fantasize about things like that. Her prom dress had been second hand and she had always been more about jeans and a comfortable t-shirt than flashy dresses. Still, she thought as she admired her reflection, she could get used to this kind of thing. What was she thinking, no she certainly would not get used to being provided for by a mated pair of criminals. She sighed shifting her focus back to the problem at hand, she needed to look good for tonight or she was going to feel out of place and on display. She opened the zipper pouch of her backpack and started sifting through her makeup. She didn't really have anything flashy or shimmery for a formal event but she managed to find a copper eye shaddow and dabbed it onto her eyes happy with the way it brought out the blue in them. She touched up in minor ways eye liner, mascara, fiddling around until she was pleased with how she looked.

She sighed pulling a brush through her hair adding some soft curls to it and giving one more check before stepping out into the livingroom. Bucky was adjusting Steve's green tie when he saw her and smiled, Emma had really done well, he owed her a bottle of really good wine for her and Harry. Valarie looked absolutely stunning and he smirked finishing off straightening his mate's tie, "You sure do clean up nice. I'd better ask you out more often."

"Yeah, well you boys have been so nice I thought the least I could do was give you some arm candy," Valarie quipped back at him before asking seriously as Steve turned around, "I'm not going to stand out or anything am I?"

Steve tried to stiffle the shiffer that ran down his spine and the pleased rumbled that threatened to spill out of him but he slightly missed the mark. He managed to keep his eyes from dropping to a darker shade but the low approving rumbled still escaped his throat. Bucky was surprised, it was rare Steve had that kind of reaction to an omega, Valarie was too but she just smiled blushing a little, "Well, thats certainly a compliment."  
"I'm sorry," Steve choked out finally geting his voice to work for him.  
"Relax," She laughed stepping closer to them and picking a piece of lint off Bucky's shoulder, "I know I have issues but I know the difference between possessive and an involuntary sound of attraction. I take it as a compliment. Besides if you really like what you see you should be thanking Bucky, he's the one that found me something to wear."  
"You look stunning babe," Bucky smiled kissing her cheek, "That's all you. You certainly make us sad grunts look a hell of a lot nicer."  
"I can think of a few people who will be jealous tonight," Steve chuckled relaxing a little bit when she stepped closer rather than retreated.  
"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and drink with you two maybe get you two into that big bed," Bucky smirked snaking an arm around Valarie, "But some people would be very upset we called them all down here for nothing." He smirked slinding his hand inot Steve's back pocket, "So what'd ya say big man, raincheck on the romancing?"  
"I guess so," Steve sighed taking Valarie's hand, "Shall we go to dinner?"  
"No fair, you punk!" Bucky snapped following after them swiping his gun up from the table into his holster as he passed it, "You poaching my date."  
"You have a job to do," Steve pointed out as the elevator door closed.  
Valarie couldn't help but snicker feeling the warmth rise to her face as Bucky chuckled, "What you laughing at?"  
"Nothing," She smiled contentedly, You two are just a hoot. Honestly I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

They got out of the elevator on the ground floor and Steve escorted her into the restraunt. Bucky stayed close behind them giving the name to the hostess and she showed them to thier table. He pulled out Vals chair and settled in on her other side from Steve surveying the room. Everything looked to be in order so he sat back relaxing a little. They placed thier order and Steve noticed the first group arrive, it was Thor, he was usually prompt. He gave a curt nod which Steve returned as he was shown to a separate table across the room. Bucky shook his head looking at the raven haired man and the woman that followed Thor, "Does he always have to bring him? He causes nothing but trouble."

"Would you want to leave him at home," Steve countered.

"Who are they," Valarie asked studying them, "They look familiar."

"Thor Odinson," Steve explained nodding to the blond, " his brother Loki and his body guard Sif. They manage a danish gang down town."

"Asgardians," Valarie recalled nodding, "Another agent was leading that case, my dad deligated it."

"Not high profile enough," Bucky teased.

"No he was entirely dedicated to you boys," She quiped back taking a sip of her wine. Steve quieted as another group came in his look positively souring. Valarie frowned taking his hand surprising Steve with how she calmed him. She sighed, "What is it?"

"Russians," Steve frowned drifting a glance at Bucky. He looked agrivated but was staying calm and Steve tried to keep a lid on it. He noticed Valarie studying them and she slipped her other hand to Bucky and he visibly relaxed.

"You alright," She whispered to him concerned.

Bucky sucked in a breath focusing on thier appitisers as he kissed her hand, "I'm doing better now sweetheart. Let's eat up before Stevie gets at it." Steve smiled seeing him relax so ignored the slight. Danny and Jessica showed up next noticably without either of their nannies making Steve think Jessica had been determined to show up no matter what and Danny followed. T'chala was next with his usually retinue of women, he didn't doubt they were the very best after all Clint had found out the gang leader wasn't strapped for cash. 

A waiter approached Steve asking softly, "The chef would like to know if you're ready for the main course?"

"Not yet, a nother round of apppetisers," Steve nodded grimly and the man left. Stever gritted his teeth muttering, "Where the fuck is he?"

"Late as always," Bucky reassured Steve, "He'll be here."

"Who?"

"Tony Stark," Bucky replied.

"Shut the fuck up," Valarie nearly spat out her food, "The Tony Stark. The genius tech wiz, who literally designs everything."

"He's also a mob boss," Steve huffed a little dejected by her oggling, "We used to work together but had a disagreement about leadership styles. He runs his own crew now."

"Oh my god," Valarie scoffed, "How does no one know this?"

"Tony's money lets him be descrete," Bucky shrugged, " Well more descrete than hiring mercs."

"Here he is," Steve muttered as Tony entered with two guests. One he knew as Rhodes, decent enough air force man and one of Tony's oldest friends; the other, a young woman, Steve presumed to be Tony's younger sister though they had never met. He flashed Tony a pointed look as he passed by let it go, Tony was here that was what mattered. Steve flagged the waiter down nodding, "We're ready for the main course."

Meals and napkins were dispursed to all of the groups and Steve relaxed a little. Valarie nudged him a little, "God I feel like I'm in protected custody. You guys should work on your conversation skills." 

Steve shifted his chair a little to look at her as he smirked, "Hey look, Buck, we're doing the F.B.I's job for them."

"That's a first," Bucky scoffed at him, "What you wanna talk about, darling?"

"You two could seduce me into a life of crime," She teased before chuckling, "Well, re-seduce me into the life."

"Seduce a pretty lady," Bucky chuckled, "I'm game."

"Of course that's the word you focus on," Steve shook his head, "I'll try my best. What would you like to know about... In theory that is, I'm not admitting to anything."

"Of course," Valarie smirked, "Just like I could hypothetically tell you how to hack into the government mainframe." Both of them stared at her and she shrugged taking a drink, "I said hypothetically, I definately haven't done that while drunk on a dare. I definately don't know our spending habits are horrifying and our cyber defense is a joke."

"Steve," Bucky grinned, "I think I'm in love."

Steve smirked, "I'd like to see that sometime. Well ask away darlin' I'll see if I can't make you more of a rascal than you already are. Give your dad more of a reason to hate me."

"Might as well make up for all the kindness some how," She teased surveying the groups scattered across the room, "So how does this all work? One mob Boss, two security?"

"Not always," Steve explained, "The invitation had two plus ones. Some bring more security some don't. It's mostly for cover. Thor brought his brother, since Loki is is best advisor, and his chief of security Sif. T'chala, over there, brought two guards. Tony... he can really look after himself so he brought his friend for back up and I'm guessing his sister. I don't know why though."

"I do," Bucky commented to Steve's surprised, "I gossip with a few people. See Tony's sister, Theresa, she went on a vacation and ended up mating with Loki over there. The two bonded but obviously have obligations and want to avoid people stirring up a war. So officially the barely intteract in public. In private, they have a nice little place upstate with three little pups."

"Shit, for real?" Valarie stared at the two as the both drank looking at one another, "This is better than a soap opera. So what after dinner you're all going to go into a back room and chat?"

"Not exactly," Steve shrugged absently, "We have a meeting room upstairs. In a bit we're going to get up for a smoke and head upstairs. It'll be a brief chat then we everything will be done while the rest of you enjoy desert."

"You're going into a bunch of mob bosses by yourself," She gawked.

"No," He chuckled as they ate, "Bucky follows me everywhere."

"Oh."

"Relax, doll," Bucky reassured her with a wink, "Slightest sign of trouble I'll ditch Stevie for you."

"There's going to be trouble?"

"Probably not."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My old computer is finally working! I'm so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My old co

Steve and Bucky finished their meals before getting up making Valarie wonder if she should follow. Bucky just rested a hand on her shoulder, “We’ll be back in a little babe. You order whatever you want from the dessert menu. We shouldn’t be long.”

Valarie nodded distracting herself with the menu as the other leaders made their way out into the lobby then disappeared to where Valarie assumed was some kind of conference room. She sighed trying not to be nervous. She hadn’t realized how much all of the events had shaken her until the left. She just felt vulnerable sitting alone at the table. The waiter approached her asking, “What can I get for you, Ma’am.”

“Oh,” She swallowed quickly glancing down the menu again, “Just some chocolate cake.”

The waiter gave a small bow and took the menu leaving her alone again. She fiddled with the cutlery and twisted her wine glass a few times looking around at the mob families in the restaurant. One of the Russians started to get up and she froze watching him as he approached her table before he turned and headed toward the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief before someone commented in a thick accent, “You alright there?”

Valarie blinked looking up at the imposing Russian, “Oh, um, yes I’m fine. Was there something I can help you with?”

“I just wanted to talk to the pretty lady,” he smiled a little too charmingly taking the liberty of sitting down at the table, “If I were the Captain I wouldn’t let a pretty omega like you out of my sight.”

“Steve isn’t…” She swallowed, “He’s just helping… Who are you?”

“Nikoli,” He grinned, “We are friends of the Captain.”

“But you don’t refer to him by name,” Valarie frowned eying him suspiciously, “I’m pretty sure Steve would be pretty pissed to find you talking to me.”

“The Captain is always upset about something,” he tried to charm leaning in closer, “I’m sure I could appease him with some kind of trade…” Valarie reached for the steak knife on the table and he grabbed her wrist, “Now little omega, I could make you regret…”

“Talking to an asshole like you,” A came female voice commented from behind him, “Let go of the nice lady or the illegally powerful tazer in my bracelet is going to make you.”

Nickoli growled a snarl forming on his face as he released Valarie’s wrist, “Your brother I presume, Ms. Stark.”

“My husband actually,” the petite brunette smirked back at him nodding fo r him to return to his table, “Makes him feel safer walking down the street when I’m armed. Now, leave the nice lady alone.” The Russian left and the woman took his place extending a hand gently, “Theresa. You’re Valarie right?”

“Yeah,” Valarie nodded shaking her hand, “It seems I’m always getting myself into trouble now. Bucky said you would want to talk to me, thought we might get along.”

“Ignore that Russian prick,” Theresa shook her head, “They’re only here because to not invite them would be war and that involves the cops, it just turns into a mess. None of us really like them, Loki won’t usually leave me alone in a room with any of them. But whatever has Steve riled up is enough to scare all of them into obeying Steve’s rules tonight.”

“That may be my fault,” Valarie shook her head as dessert was delivered, “My father is missing. First I went to accuse Steve, then I asked for his help… I just didn’t expect him to take it so seriously.”

“Serious is Steve’s m.o.” Theresa chuckled, “But he only does it for people who deserve it. So who’s your dad?”

“Nick Fury,”

Theresa nearly spit out her ice cream, “The head of organized crime at the F.B.I? and you went to Steve for help?”

“I went to accuse him first,” Valarie defended, “The F.B.I shut down my missing person’s case. No one can look into it, I know something bad has happened to him, and may happen to me.” Theresa gave her a quizzical look and she nodded, “Someone broke into my apartment and searched it. And if Clint hadn’t been keeping an eye on me, they probably would have kidnapped me.”

“Good thing you came to Steve then,” she nodded sympathetically, “Steve and Bucky will take care of you even if the others disagree. How do you feel about all this?”

“It’s not my first time around criminals in a casual setting,” Valarie sighed enjoying her cake, “Honestly, everyone has been so kind. Bucky has been working so hard on keeping my mind off it.”

“Bucky is a good man,” Theresa nodded looking up as Bucky came towards them alone, “Speak of the devil.”

“Somehow I knew you’d find your way to my date Tes,” Bucky smiled at her, “Everything alright.”

Theresa opened her mouth but Valarie nodded, “It’s not a big deal. Is something wrong?”

“They just want to talk to you,” Bucky nodded letting it go and offering Valarie a hand, “Do you mind doll?”

“No, it’s fine,” She nodded following him to the door of the conference room.

“Stevie and I have your back,” Bucky reassured her.

“It’s just like a briefing,” Valarie nodded to herself taking a moment to fortify herself, “They really want to talk to me.”

“’fraid so, doll,” he nodded scenting her nerves. That was a bad idea, sending a distressed omega into a room with a group of morally grey alphas. He sighed taking her shoulders and coaching, “Hey, deep breath. Remember how you nearly kicked in the door to yell at Steve. Think back to that, this is no different. You got this.”

She nodded and they walked into the room. Everyone was sat around a table and Valarie did her best to be as full of fury as she had been holding her head up, “You had a question?”

“Sorry to interrupt your dinner Valarie,” Steve nodded to a chair, “Would you like a seat?”

“Sure,” She sighed sitting down, “What’s the problem?”

“We would like to know about the new agent in charge of organized crime,” Mr. Stark asked pointedly.

“If you what to know where he is so you can get rid of him,” She began shaking her head, “While I’m sure it would be a service to the city, I don’t have that information. I’m not even on a first name basis with him. I can tell you he’s the biggest ass you’ll meet. He doesn’t mind getting dirty to put criminals away, which is what makes him a threat. I don’t know why he got promoted but if my father was there he wouldn’t have been.”

“And he wants some list?” The blond, Thor, Steve had called him, commented, “This is why he has come after you.”

“I don’t know it was him,” Valarie admitted feeling like she was on trial, “I just wouldn’t be surprised if it was. Working with my father I encoded a list of less than reputable people more than willing to testify against the mob. My father didn’t think their word was worth the breath it took to give it, but for records he was keeping them. Still, he wanted it encoded so neither, you guys nor the less than legit agents working for him could to do something about these people. I am the only one who can encrypt and unencrypt the list for use. He tried to strong arm me into giving it to him today but I told him to get a warrant.”

“You’re protecting us,” Loki looked surprised.

“Let me be clear,” Valarie shook her head, “I know you’re criminals, but it’s not my job to arrest you… and right now you’re the only ones, well Steve really… Look the point is, my father went missing, the F.B.I shut down the missing person’s case and Steve has taken me seriously and been trying to help me. So yeah I’m willing to go on a limb and help you guys out too. I don’t trust Rumlow, not for a millisecond.”

“What about this Hydra group,” a more sinister looking man down the table asked in a Russian accent.

“All I know about them is there is a bar here in town they work out of,” Valarie shrugged, “I know my father made a case to put them on the terrorist watch list. But whatever is going on with them it wasn’t something he wanted me involved in so I was kept out of the loop.” 

“I’d say they are a threat,” Steve pulled the meeting back to point, “I just want us all on the same page.”

“Are you saying we should gear up for war with this group?” Tony frowned, “That’s asking for the feds to come down on us.”

“From what my men have found they are coming for war whether we are ready or not,” Steve shook his head, “Kidnapping an F.B.I. agent is a smart move keeps the fed on us and shoots us in the kneecaps in terms of preparing to face them. Thanks to Ms. Kane, we’re better off. I don’t think we should waste that.”


	12. Chapter 12

Valarie felt herself relax as everyone was dismissed and people started to leave. She noticed Tony Stark waiting behind until it was just Steve and him and Bucky there. He nodded slowly, “That went about as good as could be expected.”

“If everyone could just work together we might get through this,” Steve sighed heavily shaking his head, “It isn’t shaping up to be good and if we’re all divided we’re screwed.”

“For the first time in a while I agree with you,” Tony shrugged.

“The world must be ending,” Bucky scoffed.

Tony glared but just shook his head, “Look, if you need to cross borders I’m not going to kick your ass for it.”

“I appreciate that,” Steve nodded amicably.

He smiled charmingly at Valarie, “Tony Stark, it’s nice to be formally introduced. How are you holding up? Steve told me about your apartment.”

“I guess I better get used to it,” Valarie sighed shaking his hand, “I guess it was about time for me to leave that place anyway.”

“Omega shelter right?” Tony asked making Steve shrink under Valarie’s glare, “I have a soft spot for shelters, my sister spent some time in one. You give me the address, I’ll upgrade their security, on the house.”

“Really?” Valarie blinked surprised, “Yes, wow, thank you. That’s… Not many people realize how important they are and how hard it is to get people to respect the rules.”

“Shelters are massively important,” He nodded smiling and handing her a card, “It’ll be my pleasure. You need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you,” She nodded as he left making Bucky scoff.

He shook his head, “snake charmer that one.”

“Be nice,” Steve sighed, “He’s given us free reign to investigate in his side of town.”

Valarie turned around teasing, “You wouldn’t be jealous now would you Bucky.”

“Of a scrawny little brat,” Bucky smirked rolling his shoulders, “nah, I can take him.”

“Oh,” She teased, “You throw down with Stark before? I’m surprised he’s still alive.”

“It wasn’t our proudest moment,” Steve replied getting up, “C’mon, let’s get some desert and head back upstairs.”

“Color me very surprised,” Valarie nodded taking his arm as he led the way out of the conference room, “That’s a story I’d kind of like to hear some time…”

“Ah, Rogers,” the Russian commented as he was leaving with his companions, “I thought we came here under peaceful terms.”

Steve frowned as the other adjusted his suit and Bucky tensed. He gave a twitchy smile, “We did Zolin. Did something in my generous hospitality give you some other impression?”

“Steve,” Valarie swallowed quietly taking a half step into his side.

“Your girl,” He raised an eye brow at Steve, “The little F.B.I gutter rat. She threatened my man with a knife.”

“That’s not true,” She stared horrified at the Russian.

Steve chewed on his lip saying nothing as Zolin smirked, “This kind of behavior can’t be tolerate… disobedient omegas.” He tisked shaking his head, “One might say you’re unfit to lead.”

Bucky growled glaring at the man and Steve put the breaks on immediately snapping, “Bucky!” The beta fell quiet but still glared and Steve frowned, “Take Valarie upstairs, I’ll deal with you both in a moment.” It hurt him the flash of fear he scented as Bucky took her arm gently and pulled her away from toward the elevator, but he could make up for it in a moment.

Valarie didn’t fight Bucky as he escorted her toward the elevator, she knew her chances with a big guy like that. She took a step away from once they were in the elevator trying to come up with a back-up plan out of there if things got a bad. The longer they were in the elevator the more Bucky could scent the anxiety on her. He sighed as they reached the apartment, “Val, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have acted like that?”

“What?”

“I shouldn’t have snapped in front of you,” Bucky shook his head, “Those assholes just get under my skin.”

“I think Steve is more upset than I am,” Valarie sighed as the elevator door opened. 

She swallowed sitting down on the sofa as Bucky chuckled, “Stevie isn’t mad at either of us.”

“It didn’t sound that way,” She shook her head.

“Hey,” Bucky promised taking her hands, “He ain’t mad, and he sure as hell ain’t coming up here to do anything to either of us. He’s dealing with those assholes then if he remembers he’ll bring up some desert. He was just trying to keep me from picking a fight and with how they were acting I guess he didn’t want to have you in the middle of whatever words are going to go down.”

“I didn’t threaten him,” She shook her head.

“Listen…”

“Hey,” Steve said as the elevator opened again. He came in carrying a bag that looked full of food. He set the bag on the coffee table sighing, “I’m sorry Val, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright, you looked terrified?”

“I swear I didn’t threaten him,” She shook her head as Steve sat down.

“I believe you,” Steve assured her taking her hand, “I just want to make sure you’re okay. What happened?”

“He came up to me and started talking,” She shook her head, “He started being creepy so I put my hand on the knife sitting on the table. I didn’t say anything… then he threatened me. That’s when Theresa cut in. She threatened to tase him if he didn’t back off.”

“I wondered why she was sitting with you,” Bucky commented.

“He approached you at our table for no reason,” Steve frowned and she nodded, “Bastard was stirring up trouble. I knew he was full of shit. Are you okay?”

“Nothing happened,” She sighed relaxing seeing how he was concerned, “I’m sorry if if cause problems.”

“Don’t be,” Steve reassured her, “We have a lot of issues with the Russians. He was fishing and I’m glad Theresa was there to stop it. Zolin couldn’t go after her not with Tony and Loki at her back so he came here knowing it would rile Bucky up and stoke trouble. I’m sorry you got used in our problems.”

“I mixed you up in mine,” she half laughed, “Why are you and the Russians at each other’s throats?”

Bucky huffed pacing toward the kitchen making Steve sigh, “Buck, Bucky… James, come back, c’mon. I brought desert.”

“C’mon,” Valarie chimed in looking at him, “Sit with me on the sofa and I’ll force feed you sweets.” 

Bucky sighed looking at the way she as smiling at him and he felt the anger subsiding. Valarie relaxed when she saw his half crooked smile return to his face, “Fine, but I expect no mercy.” 

He laid down on the sofa with his head in Valarie’s lap and she started playing with his hair smiling down at him, “James, huh?”

“I’m a man of many names,” He scoffed, “Real man of mystery.”

“I like James,” She smiled back at him as Steve unpacked the deserts, “Makes you sound more sophisticated, very classy.”

“Well that doesn’t fit him at all,” Steve chuckled handing her a thing of ice cream, “You okay Buck?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Stevie,” he sighed heavily as Valarie shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He hummed relaxing back and looking up at Valarie rolling the spoon and soft sweet in his mouth for a moment. Finally he smiled taking the spoon out of his mouth, “Better now with the amazing view. You’ve got a great rack, doll.”

She snatched his spoon away teasing, “I’ll let that slide because you’re in a bad mood.”

“Oh really,” he grinned mischievously nuzzling his face into her stomach, “I wonder what else I can get away with.”

“You are a jerk, you know that,” Valarie scowled playfully feeding him some more ice cream, “You just gotta ruin my sweet gesture.” She noticed Steve was staring at them and she smiled at him, “Am I taking your job alpha.”

Steve nearly groaned at the way his designation rolled off her tongue. Watching her take care of Bucky like that was something else, the whole scene was just too perfect. He sighed opening up the chocolate cake, “I think you’re doing a pretty good job there, doll. Besides, he get’s a lot of attention from me, a lady’s touch is probably welcome. I don’t mind sharing him on occasion.”

“Got no compl…” Bucky started and she shoveled another spoonful into his mouth.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she tisked at him, “Adults are talking.” She looked back up at Steve smiling softly, “Awfully big of an alpha to share his mate. I have to say, he’s a good one, I might just try to steal him.”

Steve chuckled, “There I have to agree. I definitely married up, he’s pretty amazing.”

“What is it national Bucky day?” He scoffed looking at the two of them, “You two are a bunch of saps.”

“Shush you,” Valarie squinted feeding him some more leaning down to kiss his forehead, “Shut up and accept the love and pampering.”

“How about you, Val,” Steve ventured smiling at her as she ran her hands through Bucky’s long hair, “When was the last time you were treated like this.”

She scoffed a chuckle, “Never. I’ve never had anyone treat me like the two of you do. You’re ruining me for other relationships, you know.” 

“Good,” Steve half smiled.

They sat chit chatting for a little while until Bucky was drifting off in Valarie’s lap. Most of the deserts were gone and she was just running her fingers through his hair lazily. She eventually sighed, “Is everything okay though, Steve? With what happened tonight?”

“It’s all done and dusted,” Steve nodded gently, “Zolin was just trying to ruffle feathers. He knows our agreement is fragile and he can’t break it, though he wants to, without a bunch of back lash. That being said, if I step out of line then it’s all fair game. If it means I have to take a couple of jabs to keep him and the other safe, it’s worth the bruise to my ego.”

“They did something to him didn’t they?” She wondered quietly, “For them to get under his skin like that?”

“Yeah…” Steve admitted, “When we came back from the military, Bucky struggled a lot. He’d go out drinking and go dark for days on end. Then one week he didn’t come home.”

“God, you must have blown a fuse,” She stared.

“Understatement,” He winced a little not proud of his mothering need, “He was gone a few months, I had no idea. I had everyone looking for him, even went to the police. I was worried sick, I was convinced that one morning I was going to wake up to a knock on the door telling me they found his body. The whole time the Russians had him and I didn’t know. Buck says he’s glad I didn’t because I’d have done something stupid. He doesn’t like to talk about what happened.”

“God, months?” She winced looking down at Bucky.

“It’s part of the reason Tony and I fell out,” Steve admitted, “Tony’s parents died around that time. It devastated him and put Theresa in a bad place, things got better and Tony and I ended up in the same pack for a while. When Bucky escaped and came home it came out the Russians had made him do it. There was a big fight, like I said earlier not our proudest moment. Thanks to Theresa and sometime Tony can rationalize that it wasn’t Bucky’s fault, but he’s always going to be the man that did it…”

“I can understand that,” Valarie sighed stroking his hair again, “I can’t imagine that. And he copes better than I do. God damn.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've twisted the canon a little but hey-ho its an AU. I'm meshing weird timelines into a linear one it's gunna be a little weird.

Valarie couldn’t remember how long she’d stayed up talking with Steve, but she enjoyed it. Contrary to her experiences Steve actually put her at ease, he was kind and easy enough to talk to when she was distressed. She was even more surprised when she woke up in his bed with Bucky’s arm around her. Though the most surprising part of this for her was that she wasn’t anxious or even alarmed by this, she was perfectly at ease. She was still in the dress from the night before, and Bucky was still in his suit. Steve, however, was laying opposite of her and had changed into a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Here she was sandwiched between two men she barely knew, who could easily take advantage of her desperation, and the only thing she could thing about was the cozy scent surrounding her and the way Steve’s hair was falling in his face. Bucky grumbled in his sleep pulling her closer absently. She rolled her eyes at him, he was so clingy in his sleep.

“Morning,” Steve’s gravelly voice slurred beside her.

“Morning,” She blushed a little.

“Sorry about…” He trailed off, “You were both pretty passed out and it didn’t like Bucky wasn’t going to let you go…”

“No,” she rushed back, “It’s fine. It was kind of the best sleep I’ve had in a while.”

“I’m glad,” He smiled a lopsided but oddly neat grin before sighing happily, “I don’t think I’ve slept this long in a while. You have a good effect on us.”

“Yeah, you’re not that bad yourself,” She smiled back, “I don’t think I’ve trusted an alpha or even a beta like this in… almost a year. It’s nice to be close to someone again.”

“I know everything is tipping your world upside down,” Steve sighed feeling like, “But Bucky and… Well, I like having you around, Val. I know it doesn’t seem right with what your dad does and everything… I guess what I’m trying to say is when this is over…”

“Steve,” She ventured taking his hand on the bed, “I’m not walking out. What my dad does is not what I do. I help them occasionally nothing more, so it’s not really a conflict of interest being around you two for me…” She felt Bucky stir again and sighed, “Besides I did make you a promise.”

“You two chatting so much makes it hard for a guy to sleep,” Bucky grumbled roughly, “I was havin’ such a good dream too.”

“I can tell,” She smirked back at him, “We were just keeping company, seeing as you take a hostage when you sleep.”

“Bet your ass I do,” Bucky mumbled still half asleep, “Don’t want you running off somewhere…” He yawned rolling his shoulders a little, “Take a hell of a chunk out of my day finding you again.”

“Well, if you’d really been listening,” She scoffed, “You’d have heard me tell Steve I wasn’t running off.”

“That’s good news,” Bucky hummed snuggling closer.

Steve slapped his arm chuckling, “C’mon stop molesting the girl, let’s get you in a cold shower.”

“You joining me Punk,” he sighed relenting.

“I might, if you behave yourself.”

“Room for one more,” Valarie smirked at both of them. The paused looking both equally surprised, though the first thought through their mind was that there was plenty of room for her to shower with them. She snickered after a moment watching their shocked expressions, “I’m kidding, I want a few more moments in bed anyway. I’ll steal your shower after you’re done.”

“Such a damn tease,” Bucky growled playfully kissing her cheek before getting up, “I like that. C’mon Punk.”

Steve squeezed Valarie’s hand lightly before rolling off the side of the bed and following Bucky to the bathroom. She sighed settling herself in the middle of the bed in her ruffled dress. With the boys gone she took an experimental sniff at each side of the bed. She could scent the slight difference though it was blurred by their bond. Steve smelt like the beach, soft wet sand and grass with just a hint of salt and something else, a warm smoky smell like a bonfire. She had to admit she like it, she could almost imagine herself sitting on a beach up state next to a fire and Steve wrapping a blanket around her toasting a marshmallow with her. Bucky on the other hand had an almost musty smell to him, like a log cabin and a dewy snow covered forest, a crispness. The fire was spread between them but Bucky’s had a more hickory scent to it. Her mind thought back to Steve’s statement about spending a week up state with Bucky and briefly let the thought drift through her head. 

It wasn’t long before the boys were done and Bucky opened the door smiling, “All yours doll.”  
Valarie looked up from her relaxed lounge on the bed taking a long moment to look Bucky up and down. He was standing I the door was still wet from the shower with his hair up in a wet bun and a short towel. She swallowed not hiding that she was looking at him, he certainly had the body to be a guard. He was sculpted like an Adonis, but seeing him naked for the first time she saw the jagged scar where a prosthetic was attached. It looked high-tech some kind of nerve connection to respond to how he moved. She was surprised how smoothly it moved as if it was his own arm, but it was interlocking metal plates and had a kind of beauty to it. She supposed she never noticed because she’d assumed he wore gloves to keep finger prints off everything.

He shifted as she got up moving to step out of the doorway, but she held her arm out blocking him. She smiled resting a hand on his chest, “Not bad out of that suit. May I?”

“If you want,”

She traced her other hand along the junction before trailing down the interlocking plates down to his forehead. She tilted her head to the side asking softly, “Does it feel different?”

“I can feel more that a stock one,” He sighed a little, “I can feel pressure, register touch or warmth. But I can’t feel textures or anything.”

Steve was watching the interaction and it warmed him seeing Bucky actually less shy about it with her. It had been the hardest part for him even after Tony had built him one that wasn’t so numb. He smiled a little at them, “That’s gunna be better soon. T’chala’s sister is almost done with the new model. Should be able to feel a lot more then. Maybe it won’t jamm up as much.”

“I kinda like it,” Valarie smiled, “I think it’s beautiful.”

“You’re the first,” Bucky scoffed finally moving out of her way.

As he moved she caught a full view of Steve, like Bucky he was only in a towel and his hair was still wet and slicked back. God they were attractive men, she was beginning to regret not joining them in the shower. He smiled as she entered the large bathroom, “I’ll get out of your way, Let us know if you need anything.”

He left closing the door for her and she took a deep breath and turned on the shower amazed by the near waterfall of water that started warming up. She finally got out of the dress folding it up on the counter before stepping into the warm water. She sighed soothing the stress from the last few days away. She frowned realizing that her soap and shampoo was still in her back pack. The warm water was too coaxing, she looked around the shower stall and borrowed a dab of shampoo and conditioner. She spotted a washcloth and used it to clean around her neck and shoulders. After a short shower she felt much better and climbed out wrapping herself in a towel cursing again realizing everything else she needed to get ready was also in there.

“Val? Something wrong?” Steve asked hearing her.

“Oh, uh, my bag is in the spare room and it’s got all my stuff to get ready in it…” She sighed shaking her head on the other side of the door, “Any chance Bucky wants to be a knight in shining armor and get it for me.”

“He actually went to cook you breakfast,” Steve chuckled, “I’ll give it a go if you want.” While he was gone she scrambled her hair in the towel leaving it messy but at least only damp not dripping. She wrapped herself back up as Steve knocked calling, “I, uh, I got it.”

She opened the door and Steve nearly had a heart attack, the towel barely covered her and he could smell something different about her. On the breath in it hit him, she’d used Bucky’s shampoo. God he wanted her, it was riling up his alpha side, pretty distressed omega smelling like his beta it was getting to be too much. He shoved the bag forward muttering, “here ya go. Sorry about that uh…”

“What are you sorry about,” She chuckled setting it down on the counter, “I’m the one that forgot it. Before I forget, I better get this back to Bu-“

She stepped in a puddle of water from the shower slipping wildly as Steve dove forward to catch her. He helped her back onto steady feet mumbling, “Steady there.”

“Thanks,” She blushed not shying away from being in his arms, “I swear, I uh, was born with two left feet.”

“Buck and I will have to take you out dancing some time,” He side tracked kicking himself.

“I’d like that,” She agreed realizing they were still only inches from each other. She could smell his scent now, almost enveloping her. Her omega mind reached out before she really realized what was happening. Steve blinked utterly shocked when she kissed him briefly muttering, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me…”

He stopped her returning the kiss for a moment sliding a hand up into her hair. When they parted again he swallowed, “Um, how do you like your coffee?”

“Shit tons of sugar,” She blushed taking a step back, “I um, I’ll be out in a minute.”


	14. Chapter 14

Valarie finished getting ready frowning when she found her bottle of pheromones empty. She sighed thinking she could ask Steve or Bucky to scent her just for a few days until she could buy some more. She contemplated it for a moment before leaving things be and joining the boys for breakfast. Steve was on the terrace taking a phone call when she sat down at the counter and Bucky brought the plate around to her pecking her cheek. He paused smelling Steve on her skin stifling a little smirk as he moved back around to his own plate, “Have a nice shower?”

“You have an insanely good shower,” She admitted glancing at Steve outside before venturing, “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” Bucky grinned.

“Would it you know bother Steve if I asked one of you two to scent mark me?” She asked wincing a little, “I’ve run out of my scent maskers and it’ll be a couple of days before I can pick up some more.”

“I’m sure it’d make his day,” Bucky smirked taking a sip of coffee, “But you don’t need it. I take it you borrowed Steve’s washcloth?”

“What?” she blinked tilting her head toward her chest and found the subtle scent lingering there, “Oh, shit.” She started to laugh a little with Bucky as she blushed, “oops.”

Steve walked in staring at the two giggling over coffee wondering, “Did I miss something? Or are you both making fun of me?”

“No, it was just…” Valarie started.

“Shhh,” Bucky smirked playfully, “I’ll tell him later.”

“Well,” Steve sighed shaking his head, “I’ve got some good news. Sam turned up some information from his VA buddies.”

“One of your guys works for the VA?” Valarie blinked surprised.

“He likes giving back and he’s good at it,” Steve shrugged, “Apparently, these Hydra guys came sniffing around the VA bar to recruit. One of Sam’s friends kept his card for us. Clint looked into it, it looks like a cop bar.”

“So we need to stake it out,” Bucky nodded.

“Whoa,” Valarie shook her head, “You two cannot stake out a cop bar. You’ll get butchered. The only way to get any information is to go inside like you belong.”

“We can do that,” Steve nodded looking at Bucky.

“You can maybe,” she chuckled looking at them both, “You’ve got the haircut the right look, but Rapunzel there is gunna stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Whadya mean, I’m intimidating,” Bucky scoffed.

She leaned over the counter patting his cheek, “Intimidating, yes. But cop, no. There’s a regulation on haircuts and it would be a travesty to cut that hair.”

“Clint or Sam could go with you,” Bucky offered Steve, “If you’re set on doing this yourself.”

“I don’t want to put anyone in danger,” Steve nodded.

“Then don’t,” Valarie chimed in, “My dad is an F.B.I agent. I’m cop family, I won’t stick out like a sore thumb. We could probably pass less noticed.”

“The percentage of alphas in police…” Steve hesitated.

“The percentage of omegas as bartenders dwarfs it,” She assured him, “No one is going to bother me there. Cop or not a bartender would throw a bottle at their head before anything happened. I’m more worried about you, these guy try to kill mob members and you’re a mob boss.”

“I know how to handle myself,” Steve nodded.

“Great, it’s a date,” Bucky grinned, “I’ll get one of the other cars ready…”

“We should take mine,” Valarie shook her head, “It takes one phone call and a plate check to blow everything. I can go and pick it up today and we can go there tonight.”

“We don’t know if they’re still watching your place,” Steve frowned.

“I’ll go get it,” Bucky offered, “Clint can take me down there and we’ll have it back here by lunch time.”

“Oh,” Valarie thought digging out her keys, “If you’re going by my dad’s place can you grab my marathon t-shirt. It’ll help with tonight.”

“You got it,” Bucky smiled taking the keys.

“Try to keep Clint from causing a scene,” Steve sighed as he headed for the elevator. Bucky winked at him leaving making him shake his head, “Let’s hope they don’t shoot anyone this time.”

Valarie laughed, “I wish you a lot of luck controlling those two especially together.”

The day seemed to pass slowly in anticipation for Valarie, she wanted it to be time to go already. She felt like she was so close to finding her father. She just wished everything would be okay when she did. When Bucky got back he noticed she was twitchy sitting on the sofa. He sighed looking at her, “Why don’t you get some air darlin’, I’ll make some lunch.”

She sighed knowing he was right, “Thank you. Steve is in his office.”

Bucky watched her sit down out on the balcony looking at the skyline as he fixed some lunch. It worried him sending her in there tonight, but she had a good point about them being noticed too easily in a cop bar. Still his worry wasn’t just reserved for her, Steve rarely went anywhere without him anymore. Bucky wasn’t just his body guard he also kept Steve from letting his hot head get the better of him, but he trusted Val. Steve tended to be more cautious with her even if he wasn’t any less hot headed. Bucky wasn’t wholly convinced this was the right time to test how territorial Steve might get about her but there was nothing he could do the decision was made.

“What happened to Val,” Steve asked emerging from the hall and waking Bucky from his thoughts.

“On the balcony,” Bucky nodded to the windowed doors, “She looked like she could use some air. I’m just making lunch if you want to join her.”

“I’ll let her have her space,” he shrugged.

“Steve,” Bucky frowned crossing his arms, “You cannot be this thick.”

“That’s not what you were complaining about a few nights ago,” Steve winked at him.

“Hardy har har,” Bucky frowned, “She’s nervous about tonight, she’s doing a good job putting on a brave face but she’s never done something like this before. Help her relax a little, she’s going on a limb here.”

“I think I’m about the last person she wants to talk to after this morning,” Steve shook his head getting something to drink from the fridge.

“What do you mean?” Bucky frowned at his mate, “This morning went great.”

“Until I was finishing getting dress and Valarie needed her bag,” Steve swallowed glancing outside at her, “We sorta kissed and I uh, high tailed it out of there.”

“Whoa,” Bucky stared shocked at Steve’s initiative, “Back up a second there. You kissed her?”

“Technically she kissed me but I returned it,” Steve sighed rolling his shoulders. He was ready for anything, Buck was pretty level headed but occasionally he got territorial.

To his surprise Bucky scoffed a laugh grinning, “I thought I was gunna have to shove you two in a closet. Here ya are finding your own way together. How was it?”

“What do you mean?”

Bucky sighed shrugging, “Val asked if you would be upset if she asked one of us to scent her. She ran out of her pheromone blockers so she was thinking of other ways to get people to leave her alone.” Steve started to open his mouth to agree but Bucky shook his head explaining, “I told her she didn’t need it.”

“Why?”

Bucky smirked a little shrugging, “Because she used your washcloth this morning by accident. You get close to her all you can smell on her is you. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

“I was kinda smelling you on her,” Steve blushed a little, “She borrowed your shampoo. It took a lot of effort to focus on fixing her coffee instead of staying there…”

Buck grinned at him leaning on the counter, “She is this close to being our girl, Steve. Don’t tell me you don’t want that. You were too riled up this morning in the shower when you scented her on me to not want that.” 

Steve sighed sagging a little, “It’s not gunna happen Buck. She’s here because she’s got nowhere else to go.”

“Not if you don’t try,” Bucky smirked nodding toward the balcony, “Go on go comfort her, woo her. Be that charming punk I fell in love with.”

“Aren’t you a softie,” Steve scoffed kissing him briefly before going to join Valarie on the balcony. He sat down on the lounge chair beside her smiling, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” She sighed smiling back at him, “Just enjoying you million dollar view. Bucky said you fell in love with it when you saw it.”

“It’s a pretty great view,” Steve nodded gazing out at the skyline, “I used to sketch it all the time but I haven’t had the chance recently been too caught up in work.”

“That’s terrible,” She smirked at him, “Bucky said you were good. You miss it?”

“Sometimes,” he chuckled, “really all I had to draw was Bucky or the skyline.”

“Terrible still models,” She scoffed sarcastically, “Well go on then, I’ve been abusing your hospitality. I can stand to sit still for a bit so you have something new to do.”

“You really wouldn’t mind?” Steve smiled surprised, people usually weren’t so willing to be his life models.

“Sure, could be fun. I’ve never been a life model before,” She adjusted so she was comfortable striking a familiar pose, “Now paint me like one of your French girls.”

Steve laughed as he got up to pull a sketch pad and pencil from the cabinet nearby, “The only French girls I knew were marines. They hated it when I used to sketch them. Just get comfortable.” 

She readjusted so she could watch him work. He started lightly sketching outlines looking up at her once every so often. She liked seeing the less intense concentration in his face as he sketched. It reminded her he wasn’t always a mob boss, deep down he was a spunky artist. It was a little while before she ventured, “So what do you end up doing with all your sketches?”

“Mostly,” he sighed finishing some details but he wasn’t quite satisfied with a few things, “They just sit in my studio in piles like a pack rat. Bucky won’t let me throw them out but he had a few of them framed and hung up around the place. Though this one I think I’m gunna have to fight to keep out of his spank bank.”

She broke out in a big grin giggling at his wry smile and comment and Steve smiled fixing the last few details as Bucky came out with three plates of food. The beta grinned, “Look at the three of us having lunch, how very domestic.”

“Aren’t you a good little house wife then,” Valarie teased as he sat on her lounge chair passing her the plate.

“I’m the best house wife,” he shot back leaning over to place a plate beside Steve.

“Careful, that almost sounds like a challenge,” Valarie teased and the two started to snicker back and forth making light conversation and quipping at one another. Steve didn’t join in but flipped over a page in the sketch book working on something even better. By the time the both of them were finished eating he was lost deep in his artwork. He jumped when Valarie appeared behind him looking over his shoulder, “Wow, that is stunning Steve. Bucky was right, you’ve got an amazing talent.”

Steve blushed a little as she stared at the sketch of her and Bucky smiling at one another with the skyline in the background. He was quite proud of it but he turned even more red when Valarie asked, “Do you mind if I take a picture of it? I really love it.”

It nearly broke his heart to part with it still, for her, he offered, “You can have it if you want.”

“I don’t have any where to keep it, it wouldn’t get ruined,” She shrugged, “Besides this way I can be stunned by your artistic skill whenever I want and we both get to keep it.” She slipped her phone from her pocket and snapped a clear picture of it. While he was busy putting away the sketchbook she silently set it to be her background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have been amazing with your support and I just want to say thank you. I love hearing your guys' theories and thoughts on the fic. I know I haven't touched on the serum yet, but it's coming and kudos to you guys for twigging the Russians as just about the biggest assholes in this thing. There's going to be some pay offs with things coming up (i wish i could give you an estimate but sometimes I have a plan for something and my characters decide they wanna talk about something else.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp if you were hoping for happy ending... you should have known me better.

Valarie pulled up outside the bar and sighed looking over at Steve in the passenger seat, “Well, here we are. You ready for it?”

It had taken a while for them to get ready, oddly enough Valarie had been the fast one throwing on only light make up with her marathon shirt and jeans. Steve had tried to wear a dress shirt which she had vetoed along with several other changes until she gave up an raided the closet herself. Steve had chuckled a little when she paused looking at all the sweaters breathing in the scent that filled the space. Still finally she got him dressed in a t-shirt and jeans that almost made him look his age. He nodded smiling at her, “I’ve got your back.”

They got out and approached the small place, Steve was surprised when they got inside. Somehow, he’d imagined something like an old west saloon with all the sheriff’s deputies drinking at the bar and eyeing him suspiciously. However, it looked like a pretty normal bar, men and women sat around chatting some at the bar some at tables. There was a dance floor and what even looked like a kitchen in the back. If it wasn’t full of a hell of a lot of people who would like to see him arrested he wouldn’t mind coming back. Valarie picked a table within earshot of the bar but not obvious and they sat down. It didn’t take long for a waitress to come over Valarie ordered an appetizer and a mixed drink while Steve just took a beer.

Steve was about to strike up conversation when a couple of guys approached them sticking their thumbs in their belts. The larger of the two nodded, “Don’t think I’ve seen you both around here before.”

“Thought we’d try something new for our night out,” Steve smiled taking Valarie’s hand on the table, “Can I help you boys with something?”

“Just making conversation,” the other shrugged, “You two just looked a little out of place.”

“Excuse me,” Valarie snapped.

“It’s alright, babe,” Steve soothed her nodding, “I get how it is. You see something suspicious it’s our job to investigate.”

“Right,” the first one nodded, “I have to say man you certainly don’t fit…”

“Excuse me,” Valarie snapped standing up.

“Val…”

“NO,” she frowned at Steve staring down the cops, “This is bullshit. My mate, puts his goddamned life on the line serving this country in the military which is more than enough of a sacrifice! Still he comes home and goes to work as a fucking cop to keep serving and jack asses like you have the fucking gall to call him dirty! How fucking dare you! I want your badge numbers and your corporal’s line. This is unbelievable. We come here to have a night off in god only knows how long and you come over and insult my mate because he haven’t come to this bar before.”

The sagged a little under her tirade wincing, “Ma’am we’re sorry…”

“babe,” Steve cut in, “They were just doing their job. It’s really fine.”

“No,” She glared forcefully, “I want badge numbers, now. Having a fucking shield doesn’t mean you get to do anything you want especially off duty like this. Either you give it or I ask the lady at the bar about this.”

The two nodded meekly grabbing a napkin and pen jotting down the numbers for her. The taller of the two nodded as they left, “I’m sorry, again, ma’am. We didn’t mean to disturb you evening…”

“Don’t do it again,” she nodded curtly putting the napkin away in her purse.

Steve stared at her for a long moment as she watched them go back to the bar. The waitress brought over their drinks and appetisers and Steve shook his head blinking, “How did you manage to do that?”

Valarie shrugged picking at the food, “You ever insult a cop saying he’s off or dirty, his mate is gunna rip you a new one. Seeing as we’re in a cop bar figured it fit. Start asking for badge numbers when they know they’re not doing something right most will piss themselves.”

“Why not ask for the captain?”

“Corporals have more of a turn over rate for promotion,” Valarie explained, “give a corporal a chance to bust a beat cop for something and move his promotion up means that poor beat cop is getting the book thrown at him.”

“You’re incredible you know that,” Steve smiled at her.

She blushed staring at her lap for a second scoffing, “Shut up and let’s do our job.” He scoffed a little but started listening as they ate and drank. As the bar started to pick up and couples moved onto the dance floor Valarie noticed a few men at the bar watching them. She sighed nodding to Steve, “C’mon lets dance.”

“Huh?”

“There’s a few guys watching us, c’mon,” She nodded getting him up, “You said you wanted to take me dancing, let’s go.”

Steve followed her onto the dance floor a little sheepishly, he was a good dancer but he’d been hoping to take her out under less pressure. He’d wanted to bring Bucky to really wow her but he was just going to have to do his best to be suave and casual. They took to the dance floor and she stepped closer resting her head on his shoulder. Steve could smell himself on her now and it made him falter for half a second as he wrapped an arm around her waist and starting to sway to the song. Valarie smiled at the security she felt being close to him as she used his swaying to scan the room. It didn’t take long for the men watching them at the bar to feel satisfied they were distracted and make for a back room. She tilted her head into Steve’s neck and for a moment both of them lost their train of thought. Finally she focused commenting softly, “The guys watching us made for a back room, I’d bet good money that’s where this little Hydra meeting is going down.”

“You want to try and go in?” Steve asked shivering at the feel of her breath on his neck reminding him just how close he was to the omega.

“I could feign drunk looking for the bathroom,” She offered calmly, “It would give us a good look inside.”

“Alright, but I won’t be far away…” Steve began as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He and Valarie separated to see a couple of big guys waiting for them. One of them smiled a little too pleasantly, “We were hoping to have a word with ya’. See the owner is a big fan of the military wanted to pass along his thanks…”

“Well, that’s awfully kind of him,” Steve nodded assessing the situation, “But unfortunately we were just going. We have a sitter you see and don’t want to be late putting the pups to bed.”

“It won’t take long,” He assured Steve.

Steve sighed nodding slowly pressing his lips into Valarie’s head, “Alright, I’ll meet you at the car darlin’.”

“She comes too,” The second enforced.

Valarie took control nodding at the three men, “Well, baby, you text the sitter and I’ll pop to the restroom real quick. We can talk to this guy and get home. I just need my purse.”

The one that had insisted on her joining them held it up for her. She took it snippily and squeezed Steve’s hand before departing for the restroom. He tried to follow her in but she flashed him a glare that made him stand beside the door. Once alone in the bathroom she sighed looking around for a viable way out but the window had bars on it to keep people from sneaking in. She swallowed hating that she was resorting to this but pulled out her phone and texted her father’s right hand girl, Nat. Nat had always been a good friend but she was going to kill her when she found out Valarie was here with Steve. Still an actual F.B.I agent flashing a badge around might keep them out of real trouble.

She left the bathroom and was escorted to an empty backroom where Steve was already sitting in a chair before a couple of beefy men. She sat down beside him in the other lone chair knowing already this was going to go down badly. It was quiet for a while before she finally sighed, “So who’s gunna talk first? I’m pretty sure there are supposed to be questions asked.”

One of the guys grabbed her shoulder as if to steady her growling, “I’d keep your mouth shut or you may just get what you’re asking for.”

“You gentlemen wouldn’t hit an omega would you,” Steve interrupted thinking quick, “I thought you were the ones trying to prove I deserved to be put out of my misery. Beating an omega, that would make you scum of the earth.”

Valarie stared at him as the man let go of her, she wanted to kiss him and hit him herself all at once. The man decked Steve right in the jaw with a powerful blow snarling, “Shut your damn mouth.”

“Oh,” Steve sighed picking his head back up knowing he shouldn’t but couldn’t resist, “My body guard is going to be pissed when he finds out you hit me like that.”

“I’d bear what my friend said in mind,” A new man commented pointedly, “If you want your mate to see you again, Mr. Rogers.”

“Well see,” Steve scoffed happy to keep any and all attention off Valarie, “I’m pretty resilient.”

The man hit him again this time in the gut making him double over and Valarie exclaimed trying to help him up, “Jesus fucking Christ! We get it. Don’t come back. We’re leaving.” The thug tried to push her back and she snapped, “If my friends come to break up this little pow wow, they aren’t going to be nearly as discrete as his. We’re going.”

The ring leader sighed waving his hand, “Stick them in the store room until business is over. Then we’ll re-approach the subject with them. Make sure they don’t go anywhere though. Maybe it’ll temper the omega down a bit.”

They were escorted through a hallway in the back and into a mostly empty storage room. The brutes shoved them into chairs and handcuffed them to place before leaving them there. Valarie was quiet for a while before venturing, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do what?” He asked rolling his jaw a bit to ease the stiffness.

“It wouldn’t have been the first time I’ve been hit,” She shook her head, “I can take care of myself, Steve.”

“I can’t just have a punchable face,” he chuckled sighing when she wasn’t amused by his joke, “I know you can Val. It’s just my instincts, I’m programmed to protect. I would have done the same for Bucky or Clint or anyone I work with. It’s not because you’re an omega.”

“If it helps,” She smiled at him, “You do have a punchable face.”

He chuckled winking, “I’ve heard that before.”

“Well we’ll be out of here soon,” Valarie shifted in her seat feeling around blindly for the cuff, “Sooner if I had a bobby pin.”

“It won’t be long,” Steve tried to calm her worrying she would get distressed and that would cause a slew of other problems.

“That sounds like a race,” She smiled playfully at him, “Fifty bucks to whoever’s rescue party gets here first.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at her, there were in a mess and she wasn’t freaking out or panicking she wanted to play games. He sighed nodding, “Alright, deal.”

They made idle jokes back and forth for a little while until the door handle rattled making them both fall silent. Each one braced themselves for what was coming then equally relaxed when the tall fiery haired woman entered scoffing, “Morons didn’t even bother to lock the door. Fucking amateurs.”

“Thank fuck,” Valarie breathed, “Nat I owe you one, seriously a big one.”

The woman hesitated biting her lip as she looked at the other omega for a moment before swallowing, “Kid, I didn’t come here for you. I didn’t get your text until I was already on my way.”

Valarie stared as her world came crashing around her watching Nastasha unlock Steve’s cuffs then come for her own. Nat was one of her father’s most trusted agents, Valarie had grown quite close to her after finding out about her own troubles with criminals. He felt devastated to realize she’d been working for Steve the whole time, the man they were investigating. Steve probably knew everything about the investigation, about her, long before they ever met. She backed away from the two of them deeply wounded by her realization, she had trusted them, both of them and it was all a trick.

Steve scented her distress a souring in her scent and took a step forward, “Val let me explain…”

“No,” mutter softly barely above a whisper, “How could you… I want out of here.”

“There’s a back door,” Natasha explained guilt already eating away at her as she saw the way her friend looked at her, “it’s easy to get to. Down the hall turn right.”

Valarie didn’t wait for them she grabbed her purse and stormed down the hall leaving Steve and Natasha to chase after her. She waited until they got outside keeping her hurt and anger bottled up like a shaken soda. They walked around the side of the building back toward her car and she finally broke snarling as she shook visibly, “What the hell! I trusted you! Both of you!”

It made Steve wince as he tried, “Val…”

“Don’t,” She glared, “Just don’t Rogers. I fucking trusted you and this is all a fucking set up! Were you ever actually looking? Just forget it, I’ll do it myself. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to let you and James seduce me like that. I should have fucking known better…”

“Valarie,” Steve tried as Natasha just stared at the ground ashamed, “It wasn’t like that.”

“Just fucking go,” She snapped at him and he could just make out her tears in the darkness, “I don’t want you here. I don’t want to see you again. I hope you fucking get what you deserve!”

“Let us take you home at least,” Steve tried to reason with her not wanting to let her go, “You shouldn’t’ drive upset like this.”

She scoffed a cynical laugh, “I’m not fucking going anywhere with you. And sure as hell not going anywhere with your little spy. Fuck both of you!”  
She stormed toward her car unlocking the door and pausing to turn on Steve once more snarling, “All that bravado and honorable bullshit is just crap! You’re a fucking disgrace and a liar. I hope you spend the rest of your miserable fucking life alone and hated!”

It hurt watching her drive away like that. He was furious with himself for abusing her trust and losing the first good thing in a while. He buried it seeing Natasha nearly crying beside him, he pulled the stern omega close stroking her hair, “I’m sorry Natasha. I didn’t know you knew her, I wouldn’t have asked. She doesn’t mean it, she’s just angry. I’ll make this right, I promise.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised it would be fixed

Steve sat at his desk looking over things as Bucky watched. He was in his third straight day of a foul mood since he and Valarie had argued. Bucky knew Steve had screwed up, he knew Steve knew it too. However, Bucky knew that Valarie felt something for Steve, they both did but were stubborn. Sure she was hurt about what had come out but he doubted if they showed up at her door with flowers and an apology that she would refuse to speak with them, and he was willing to do a bit of sweet talking to make it up to her. He admired Steve’s dedication, despite being told to stick it where the sun don’t shine he was maintaining his search for her father. A waitress came in with a coffee for them both and Steve snarled at her as she tried to set it on his desk startling her. Bucky sighed taking the cup and pressing a twenty dollar bill into her hand assuring her, “It’s alright, he’s just in a bad mood. I’ll take care of it from now on.”

He put the cup in front of Steve frowning, “You gotta call her, Punk. Sitting here fuming like this isn’t doing anyone any good.”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me,” Steve huffed.

“If you believed that you wouldn’t be looking for Nick,” Bucky shook his head, “C’mon we’ll go pick up some dessert and flowers and go see her.”

“I can’t,” Steve finally looked up at his mate, “I hurt her, Buck. I abused her trust…”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, “and she was pissed. It’s been three days, not calling and trying to make it right is only telling her she’s right and you don’t give a shit.” Steve snarled and Bucky smiled, “I know it ain’t true but leaving her alone is all that’s telling her. You like her don’t you?”

“I…” He swallowed almost afraid to admit it to his mate, “I want her to be part of us…”

“Me too,” Bucky grinned at him, “She’s one hell of a girl. She liked you too, she’s just had her feelings hurt. We can fix this, Punk.”

“She’s not gunna answer if I call.”

“I ain’t saying call,” Bucky chuckled, “You’re a little past a phone call, Stevie. We’ll go see her in person, take her some of her favorite things and some flowers and apologize…”

Steve’s phone started to ring as he thought over Bucky’s plan and he looked down at it frowning, “It’s Valarie.”

Bucky smirked, “Speak of the devil, go!”

Steve answered swallowing, “Val, listen…”

“Shut up,” a stranger’s voice replied, “I haven’t got long. Val is in some trouble or will be if someone doesn’t stop her from doing something stupid. The name in her phone book said you’d help. I can’t stop her but…”

“Slow down,” Steve growled, “What do you mean she’s in trouble?”

“Just get down to The Vault,” the stranger replied, “it’s a club off 36th in jersey. If you don’t something bad is gunna happen.”

“You threatening her,” Steve snapped.

“I’m trying to help her,” they replied, “Ask for Rodney.”

The stranger hung up and Steve snarled nearly braking his phone on the desk. Bucky tried to calm him, “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Steve fumed getting more riled by the second at the thought of His omega in trouble, “They said Val is in trouble, a club in jersey…”

“Easy, big guy,” Bucky reassured him smoothing his hands over the alpha’s shoulders, “We’ll go get her. It’s gunna be okay.”

Bucky drove because he didn’t trust Steve not to run someone off the road. He pulled up outside the club, it had a flashy exterior but didn’t really look like a classy place. He tried to keep Steve calm as they walked past the bouncers, Bucky flashed some cash so Steve didn’t end up punching someone. The music was loud and tacky and only made worse by the neon lights everywhere bathing the place a phosphorescent glow. Bucky really didn’t want to think about how risky a blacklight would be in this place. A waitress came unnecessarily close smiling, “Can I get you gentlemen anything?”

“Rodney,” Bucky cut Steve off, he know just how riled Steve was and the last thing they needed was this place breaking out in a brawl, “We want to talk some business.”

She frowned but nodded disappearing up a lit set of stairs to a balcony overlooking the dance floor. Steve started to growl a little and Bucky cautioned him, “Listen Punk, we’re not gunna get anywhere if you start hitting everyone. Just let me do the talking, we’ll find her.”

Steve nodded knowing Bucky was right, he was about to rip of just about anyone’s head he needed to calm down or they were going to be arrested before they found her. The waitress returned nodding, “This way.” The two followed her up to the balcony where a young alpha was waiting. He had shaggy blond hair and an arrogant smirk and welcomed them with a drink in his hand, “I hear you boys want to talk some business.”

Steve wasn’t paying attention though, it was taking all his control not to check on Valarie. She was laying on a sofa with a couple other betas she was nearly unconscious and looked like she was heavily drunk if not drugged. The betas were stroking her sides and keeping her just this side of conscious as the alpha spoke. Bucky noticed too but focused on distracting the alpha from Steve’s staring, “Yeah, heard you’re the man to see about pickpockets.”

“Who told you that?” Rodney chuckled, “I’m an honest business owner.”

“Is that why your waitress tried to lift my wallet downstairs,” Bucky chuckled, “She’s pretty good. We’ve got some things that could use moving that way. We’d offer twenty percent of the profits.”

“You do all the talking?” Rodney observed Steve, “I thought you two were partners.”

“My mates not much of a talker,” Bucky covered trying to play it off, “he’s a bit more blunt, like to have me do the business arrangements.”

“He looks like he has something to say,” Rodney chuckled making the betas laugh too, “Go on, I’d like to hear it.”

“I was just gunna say your omega doesn’t look well,” Steve frowned at him casually, “We can talk another time if you need to sort some things out.”

Rodney chuckled smirking, “Oh, she’ll need sorting soon. But I’ve got about an hour before it’s dire. Where’d you boys say you were from again?”

“Shield syndicate,” Steve replied, “Could be very good for your business.”

“That it could,” Rodney nodded noticing Steve was still staring at Valarie, “She’s something, isn’t she?”

“She certainly looks it,” Steve nodded finally pulling his gaze away from Valarie, “You’re a lucky man.”

“She’s more trouble than she’s worth most times but you know what they say. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.” Rodney chuckled stroking the side of her face.

Her eyes fluttered open as he cupped her chin tugging at her lip a little. She tried to pull away but Steve could see everything was slow for her as she mumbled something he couldn’t quiet here over the music, though it looked like a no. Steve gritted his teeth forcing out, “You sure she’s alright.”

“Ah, yeah,” Rodney smirked playfully, “I got another couple hours before I’ll need to slip her a little more. You know how wild omegas can get, this keeps her nice and docile…”

Steve moved before Bucky could stop him and had Rodney’s neck secured in his fist as he lifted the smaller alpha off his feet snarling, “You drugged her!”

 

“Fuck!” Rodney sputtered as Steve held him over the balcony, “Yeah, she’s a fucking bitch if I don’t!”

“You fucking touch her again,” Steve growled menacingly, “I’ll rip your damn throat out myself.”

“Why,” Rodney spat, “It’s what they’re fucking made for. Bitch doesn’t want to accept her place… ‘s our job to put her in it…”

Steve growled and Bucky shook his head, the kid really didn’t know when to shut the fuck up. Steve dropped Rodney and Buck scrambled looking over the balcony relieved to see he was still alive on the floor below though he suspected he had a couple broken bones. He sighed at least with all the thieves here he wouldn’t call the cops. The betas closed ranks tighter to Valarie’s side and Bucky raised an eye brow at them, “I really wouldn’t, he’s pissed enough you’ll be lucky if you don’t get worse than your boss there. Let it go.”

Steve snarled stalking closer and the betas backed off letting Valarie fall onto the sofa. Steve relaxed brushing her hair out of her face sighing, “Val? Valarie, are you okay?”

Her eyes fluttered open and he was finally close enough to see her pupils were blown, she was higher than a kite. She purred pressing her face into his touch moaning, “Alpha...”

“Shit, Buck,” Steve glanced up terrified.

“I’ll call Bruce and have him waiting for us back at the apartment,” Bucky nodded helping him pick her up, “Let’s just get out of here, okay?”

Steve nodded carrying out of the club as she pressed her face against his neck keening for the stronger alpha. Steve got her to the car and held her in his lap even though he knew it wasn’t the safest way to ride home. Bucky didn’t stop him just kept an eye on the two, he had no idea what that asshole had given her and was worried she might test Steve’s will power. She started shifting in his lap scenting his neck and Steve sighed commanding, “Sleep, omega.”

She whined but stilled and relaxed on his lap drifting off to sleep. Bucky noted it seemed to do little to calm Steve and he commented, “Bruce says he’s setting up in the spare room to check her out.” 

Steve just nodded holding on to Valarie as they drove. Bucky let it go making sure they got home quick. Bruce was waiting as they brought Valarie in and laid her on the spare bed. He pulled out a pen light and checked her eyes asking, “Do you know what they gave her?”

“No,” Steve growled pacing in front of the door, “he said it would keep her docile.”

“Okay,” Bruce nodded checking her over, “Well, she hasn’t been raped. Was she asleep when you found her?”

“No Steve ordered her to sleep on the ride back,” Bucky explained helping to roll up her sleeve for Bruce, “She was trying to scent him and it was probably going to escalate.”

Bruce nodded slowly inserting a needle into her arm connected to a water bag. She groaned but stilled when Steve growled involuntarily in response. Bruce looked between the two frowning, “You two aren’t bonded?”

“No,” Steve huffed still pacing.

“Interesting,” Bruce smiled and Bucky nodded in agreement with him, “Well, it looks like a typical date rape drug. She should be out for a little while but if you commanded her to sleep she may not wake until morning.” Steve looked up concerned and Bruce reassured him, “It’s a good thing. She should rest and I’ll talk with her in the morning give her a check up. For now, just let her sleep. I’m going to check on Natasha, she was with me when you called.”

Steve finally sat down beside the bed wringing his hands and watching over her. Bucky sighed at how upset he was, he knew somehow Steve was finding a way to blame himself for this happening. He rubbed his alpha’s shoulders kissing the back of his head and smelling where Valarie had marked him humming, “She smells good on you, Stevie.”

“I’m sorry, Buck, I know…”

“I don’t mind,” Bucky chuckled sitting in Steve’s lap scenting his other side, “I like it on you… She’s gunna be okay, Steve. Bruce knows what he’s doing, she’s going to sleep it off. I’m sure she’ll be wide awake and hauling out to punch you for being the hero by morning.”

“I know,” he sighed still shaking.

“You wanna sleep in here,” Bucky chuckled knowing his alpha well, “It’ll make you feel better knowing she’s safe.” Steve didn’t answer so Bucky got up getting a pillow and sheet from the linens closet in the hall before setting up on the sofa and pulling Steve over frowning, “it’s late, punk, you need to get to bed.”

“You shouldn’t do this,” Steve sighed pulling Bucky into his lap as he laid down, “I should be taking care of you not the other way round. She was right you know, ‘m fucking useless…”

“Hey,” Bucky ran his hands through Steve’s hair, “maybe, but you’re my useless punk. And god willing maybe hers too. I’d say this was a step in the right direction. Just let us figure it out and for tonight relax. She’s safe, here with us and we…” Bucky slipped a hand down Steve’s pants stroking him as he sat in the alpha’s lap. Steve growled almost a groan as Bucky smiled, “we’re sharing a room with her Punk. Look. Go on, look over there at her sleeping right there. Ain’t she something?”

Steve glanced over at Valarie as she laid there peacefully. He looked up at Bucky breathing, “Buck…”

“She’s gunna sleep all night ‘cus you told her to,” Bucky purred nibbling at Steve’s jaw, “She’s not even bonded to you. Bet you like that. Knowing there’s some alpha out there who tried but you don’t even have to and she does what you want.” Steve moaned feeling himself build quicker than usual. Fuck, he wanted her so bad, and here Bucky was encouraging it. He shuddered, everything was falling into place for him he just needed her for it to be perfect. She whined a little in her sleep and Bucky smiled knowing just how to get Steve there. He squeezed at the base of the alpha’s knot purring softly, “You hear that? She’s already keening to please you and she’s fast asleep. You ain’t gunna disappoint the girl are ya? She wants, needs you to come. You gunna do that for her alpha, you going to please that omega.”

Steve growled digging a hand into Bucky’s hair and pulled him crashing into his lips as he coated the inside of his pants and Bucky’s hand. Bucky smiled returning Steve’s aggressive his stroking a hand through the alpha’s hair gently easing him down from the high so as not to provoke him into a rut. He could just about see how that conversation would go in the morning, good morning Val I know you had a bad night but can you help me sat the uncontrollable sex beast that is my boyfriend even though you’re mad at him. He pulled back as he felt Steve’s tension melt away and got up to get a warm washcloth to clean up. The two snuggled onto the sofa falling asleep as they watched over Valarie.


	17. Chapter 17

Valarie felt stiff her head spinning like a top as she slowly woke up. She vaguely remembered where she had gone last night, Rodney had said he had information about her dad. She groaned as her mind started to fully wake up, she didn’t remember leaving last night. She didn’t remember leaving last night. She sucked in a breath quickly wiping the sleep from her eyes as she started to panic, she had to get out of there now.

“Miss Kane?” a soft voice asked and she snapped her head to her right where a tanned man in glasses was smiling softly, “Please, try to relax. I know it must be very alarming not knowing where you are but no one is going to hurt you. My name is Dr. Banner, Mr. Rogers asked me to make sure you’re alright.”

“Steve?” She blinked surprised, “I don’t understand.”

“I’m afraid all I know is James called me in a bit of a panic worried about you being drugged,” Dr. Banner explained, “As for where he found you, or how he knew to find you, you would have to ask him and Steve.”

“Was I?” She swallowed trying to remember the night before.

“It was a very mild drug,” Dr. Banner assured her, “All things considered, nothing bad happened. I just kept you on an IV of water to keep you hydrated. I can wake them if you’d like more information.”

“Oh, um…” she swallowed still trying to figure out how she felt about everything.

“They stayed all night, if that makes a difference,” Bruce sighed nodding to the couch.

“What?” She started turning to the left to see Bucky lying on Steve’s chest on the sofa, “They stayed here all night?”

“They were worried sick, Steve couldn’t stop pacing,” Bruce shrugged, “Would you like me to wake them?” She wasn’t sure she was ready to look Steve in the eye but she nodded to Bruce. He sighed waiting, “I don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s alright,” She sighed, “I’m going to have to face them eventually.”

Bruce nodded tapping Bucky commenting, “She’s up.”

Bucky was groggily waking when Steve nearly jumped up stopping only because he felt Bucky’s weight. Valarie fought a snicker watching he two bumble up to sitting down and blink at her waking up. She sighed staring at them, “So which one of you was the big hero.”

“That’s all this guy,” Bucky sighed groggily as he got up, “I’m going to get us some coffee and breakfast.” He patted Val’s leg, “You need to talk to him.”

She bit her lip nodding as Bucky left and Steve rubbed his eyes. Bruce removed the IV from her arm and left the two alone. Steve pulled up a chair beside the bed proceeding cautiously, “Val… Are you alright?”

“Am…” She blinked at him, “Am I alright?”

“You looked pretty sick last night,” he swallowed checking her over, “Bruce said you’d be okay but…”

“I’m fine Steve,” She sighed shaking her head, “It was my stupid mistake. I never should have trusted Rodney, he just said he had information… You’re not going to yell at me? For storming off and all that?”

“Valarie,” he shook his head, “I know I fucked up. I should have told you about Natasha, I didn’t know you knew her or I would have warned you.”

“How could you not know,” Valarie stared at him sceptically, “Nat and I were so close. Especially after I started working with my dad. She was his right hand agent, finding out she worked for you it… it felt like a trap.”

“It wasn’t Val, I swear to you. I don’t get into Nat’s business,” He explained with a sigh, “I wanted to explain to you the other night but you were too upset. Nat and I have a complicated relationship. Nat used to have a very unwilling role with the Russians. When it came out that they had imprisoned Bucky they cleaned house on upper management as a show of good faith to avoid war. Something else they did was give a gift that was not well received…”

“Nat?” Valarie stared horrified.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “I’m not one for sexual slavery so I talked to her. Bucky and I worked with her and to be honest she did him a lot of good recovering from what they did to him. After a while she admitted she’d always wanted to work in law enforcement so I reached out to some friends and set her up a fake identity. Got her an interview at the F.B.I and that was meant to be that. I had no idea your father was going to hand select her for the task force and I don’t ask her about it. She helps me on occasion but only on her terms. She’s been more than forward with helping us look for you father.”

“I’m sorry,” Valarie swallowed her words from a few days ago bitter in her mouth, “I shouldn’t have said those things. I should have let you explain, after everything you guys have done…”

“I’m not the one owed an apology,” Steve shrugged and Valarie nodded silently shifting a bit, “Can I ask?”

“About how I ended up there,” she closed in on herself self-consciously afraid he would walk away. It had crushed her when she drove away, not because of the betrayal but the leaving him after trusting again. She shrugged, “I don’t even remember what really happened, or getting here.”

“Beginning is a good start,” Bucky scoffed setting the coffee mugs and a plate of toast on the bedside table, “Steve and I will fill you in as you go.”

“When I left, I reached out to some people I used to know in the criminal community,” She began sheepishly, “Word came back that Rodney might know something. I didn’t really want to go see him but if it got me closer I would do it. It was meant to be quick, I only had a glass of water and it just fades away from there…”

Bucky frowned knowing the answer before he asked it, “Was Rodney the scum of an alpha that hurt you Val?”

“He said he knew who had my dad,” She sniffed wet streaks appearing on her cheeks as Steve rushed to soothe her. He brushed her hair back bathing her in a soothing scent as his instincts told him to purr.

“I shoulda let you do worse, Punk,” Bucky huffed handing her some toast, “You need to eat, doll. It’ll help you get your strength back. Stevie got a call last night saying you were in trouble so we came down looking for you. He had you pretty drugged out and was proud of it. Steve kinda lost his temper at that point and we got you out of there.”

“You didn’t kill him, right,” She stared learning the three had met.

“He’s probably got a broken leg but he’s fine,” Steve growled ignoring the coffee to try and get her to drink water, “He deserved a lot worse. He nearly crowed like a rooster about slipping you something so you would be docile, made me sick.”

“That’s because you’re a decent man,” She smiled at him drinking the water and letting him take care of him, “I’m sorry about what I said, I was upset but it’s not an excuse I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

“It’s alright Val,” Bucky sighed sitting on the edge of the bed to take her hand, “Steve needs it every now and again. Keeps him from getting too big a head. We’re both just happy you’re okay.”

“Thank you guys,” She smiled at them, “Mind if we take another swing at things?”

“Of course,” Steve nodded easing back now that she wasn’t distressed.

“We never stopped, doll,” Bucky chuckled shaking his head, “But not tonight. All three of us are taking some time off and delegating. The others can handle looking into a few things for one night. Once you’re feeling better, sweetheart, I’d like to take you to lunch. If Steve’s lucky I’ll let him tag along.”

Valarie giggled a little as Steve stared horrified at Bucky nodding, “Lunch sounds wonderful. If you boys will help me up I’ll shower and change.”

“Just take it easy,” Steve urged as she slid towards the edge of the bed stiffly. Bucky gave her a hand to help her off the bed. She used him to get up sighing as she took stock, she was stiff but stable. 

“I should be alright,” She smiled at them as something downed on her, “Did I leave my bag here?”

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckled nodding to the en-suite, “I’ll bring it for you. You need shampoo or anything?”

Valarie bit her lip thinking about it for a moment, she really liked his shampoo but she felt guilty asking for it. She shook her head, “I’ll be okay. See you two in a few minutes?”

“Just holler if you need something,” Bucky smiled kissing her cheek. He went back to their room with Steve on his heels as he picked up Valarie’s t-shirt from their bed and grabbed her bag from the bathroom.

“What are you doing, Buck?” Steve stared at his mate.

“We are going to court her like normal people, Steve,” He shook his head at the alpha, “I would bet good money that girl wants nothing more than to forget the last few days happened. So you and I are gunna take her out for a nice lunch and spend a little cash to impress her. Then court her like normal people court an omega.”

“Buck,” Steve sighed not wanting his mate to get his hopes up, “The situation…”

“If Val isn’t interested then she can say no,” Bucky pursed his lips at Steve shaking his head, “She hasn’t so far. Do you know what I scented when she found out we rescued her? Joy, she was so happy. Are you gunna honestly tell me that you don’t want her with us, after last night?”

“Of course I want her,” Steve sighed crossing his arms, “But being with us is gunna put her in a bad position.”

“You think she doesn’t know that,” Bucky scoffed shaking his head, “Just relax for today. Treat her like any other girl. C’mon what would you like to do for the girl?”

“Maybe we could get her something nice,” Steve shrugged, “Flowers or something.”

“You get on that, you can order them to here for the spare room,” Bucky encouraged patting him on the shoulder, “I’m going to take her the bag. Have a think about where you want to take her.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice little fluffy chapter for you all.

Valarie finished up in the shower and dried her hair before joining the boys in the kitchen. Bucky had been fast about preparing things so everything was packed away in the car before Valarie walked in grinning at him, “See, everything is a-okay.”

“Good,” Bucky smiled nodding to Steve’s talking on the phone outside, “He’s just giving orders to the troops before we ship out for the day.”

“Ooo,” She cooed smiling at him, “And what is on the agenda for today?”

“First,” Bucky smirked at her, “I’m treating you to lunch. Then we’ll see, maybe I’ll treat you to a few more things.”

“You boys have way too much money to burn,” She scoffed at him as Steve rejoined them.

“I’m hoping you’ll help with that,” Bucky chuckled tossing his arm over her shoulder as he looked at Steve, “We ready?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded and they made their way down to the car. 

Steve had to admit Bucky had a good idea, Valarie really seemed to enjoy herself when they sat in Central park to have a picnic. He didn’t know she’d never been, which prompted a long discussion of how Steve used to come out and sketch when he wasn’t busy. It was a nice sunny day and Valarie ended up stealing Bucky’s sunglasses to lay across both their laps and enjoy the warmth. She felt so relaxed being back around the boys despite everything that had happened and she wondered just what might happen if they could be together. Would she be sitting in the apartment a couple of years from now cooking dinner while Steve and Bucky were out working. They’d come in and kiss her leaving their guns at the door before sitting down to dinner before a shower and bedtime. Bucky would tease her trying to tickle her feet while Steve was trying to dry her hair.

She was woken from her day dream by Bucky trying to feed her strawberries while her head lay in her lap. Finally, she stopped him giggling as she sat up, “Alright, alright, I’m full! I’ve been fed to bursting and had my daily dose of vitamin D.”

“Not yet you haven’t,” Bucky winked at her making her roll her eyes.

“We can move on to shopping, if you like,” Steve commented brushing hair out of her face.

“I thought you guys were kidding,” She scoffed, “We do not need to go shopping.”

“C’mon,” Bucky whined rolling into her lap, “I rarely get to spoil any one. Really, it’s for me.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” She chuckled kissing his forehead, “Well, you boys are driving, I’m just the passenger.”  
She let them drag her through a few shops showing her pretty dresses and clothes. She let them buy her a scarf because the thought if she didn’t comply soon they were going to work out her size and start shopping without her. After a while she convinced them to just go home. Bucky stopped at the store on the way home to get some stuff to make dinner. When they got up to the apartment Bucky set to work and Steve went to check in with everyone about what they had found. Valarie decided to get her laptop and try to message Nat, she could have asked Steve but this was her mistake and she wanted to fix it. She froze when she walked into her bedroom. To say there was an obscene amount of flowers in a basket by the bed would have been an understatement. The basket was nearly as tall as her sitting on the chest at the end of the bed, a beautiful arrangement of lilies and irises that literally took her breath away for a moment. She blinked as she approached it not really sure what to make of it, other than it must have cost a fortune. As she inspected it she fount the basket itself full of chocolate, some of it was expensive assortments the rest were varying grades of baking and cooking chocolate. Nestled in the centre was a folded piece of sketch paper with her name scrawled across it. She unfolded the paper flipping it over to find the sketch Steve had done of her redone in beautiful water colours.

She stopped staring at it as the thought finally hit her, this was a courting gift. This was an expensive courting gift, guessing from the art from Steve. The whole day started to fall into perspective for her, the picnic the shopping. She walked numbly back toward the kitchen stopping in the doorway holding the paper with her name on it silently. Bucky noticed her frozen expression and frowned looking up from his cutting, “You alright there doll?”

“This is a courting gift,” she mumbled staring at him blankly.

“Um,” Bucky stalled wondering just what Steve had left in her room and how much of a disaster it was. Bucky could have leapt for joy when the elevator opened on Steve at that moment bailing him out of answering Valarie’s questions. He turned to his alpha nodding almost a warning, “Steve.”

“Yes?” Steve looked between the two confused, Valarie looked like she had just seen a dead body and was staring at the two of them a little distantly.

“A courting gift?” She gasped still a little confused and shocked.

Steve felt the breath leave him as he stopped at the counter swallowing, “Is that okay? I can get rid of it if you want…”

“What?” She blinked looking a little less distant, “I… Why is there a courting gift in there? I mean…”

“That’s kind of what we’re supposed to do,” Bucky smiled at her relaxing a little, “You know when we meet an omega we like.”

“You do?” She studied them closely like she was unfamiliar with the concept.

“Yeah,” Steve let out the breath he’d been holding, “Yeah, we really do, Val. But we want to treat you right, you know court you right.” She nodded slowly processing everything and Steve added, “If it’s too much I can change it…”

She shook her head shaking off her own nerves shifting, “It’s not too much, or it might be… I haven’t really been courted before. I don’t know really know what I’m supposed to do back… if that makes sense.”

“You don’t have to do anything doll,” Bucky cut in his smile putting her at ease, “It’s a gift. Its what a pack does when they want someone to feel welcome or to impress them. You don’t have to do anything, you don’t even have to accept it if you don’t like it.”

“I do like it,” She shook her head, “Its stunning I just feel like I owe you guys something. I mean it literally took my breath away.”

Steve broke out in a grin when she said that, “Genuinely, Val you don’t owe us anything. I’m just happy you like it.”

She blushed a little nodding toward the hall, “Can I have a hand though? I think they might need some water.” Steve nodded eagerly following her back to get the basket as Bucky went back to cooking. She stopped him when he went to pick up the basket leaning in to kiss him. He was a little surprised but didn’t pull away slipping a little closer to her instead. Finally, she pulled back a little flushed biting her lip, “Thank you, Steve. It is really something, I do like it.”

“I’m glad,” He grinned heaving up the large basket and winking, “Sure beats the scarf Bucky bought ya’.”

“Is that how it’s going to be?” She chuckled following him back to the table.

“Jesus fucking Christ punk! Too much my ass, you bought her a fucking garden,” Bucky explained seeing the basket Steve was carrying.

“He bought a chocolate shop too,” Valarie commented peeking out from behind Steve.

“I’m gunna have to up my game,” Bucky smiled at her winking, “Good thing I can cook.”


	19. Chapter 19

It took some time for Steve and Valarie to find somewhere to put all the flowers and half of them ended up in glasses scattered around the counter. Still, they managed to get them into water and sit down at the table with Bucky to eat. Valarie looked at the two of them asking, “So how does this whole courting thing work?”

“Well,” Steve sighed with a shrug, “I guess it’s kind of like us trying to prove we can be good providers and what not. You know protect you, make you comfortable, provide for you, things like that.”

“You guys are already doing that,” she chuckled at them.

“That’s different,” Bucky shook his head.

“It is not,” She scoffed, “So far, you have put me up in your apartment at no expense of my own, you’ve protected me from a bunch of goons who want to do who knows what, you’ve kept me comfortable keeping my mind off my missing father, and last night you literally rescued me. Requirement met, you’re very good at it.”

“Its just something we do,” Steve explained, “We would feel like we did you wrong if we didn’t do all this.”

“What if I wanted to court you guys,” She pointed out raising her eyebrows at them, “Would I boy you guys a gift or something?”

They glanced at each other before Steve shrugged, “I don’t think it normally works that way.”

“I don’t know,” She shrugged back, “Today is literally all I know about courting.”

“Why’s that?” Bucky asked curiously.

“My dad wasn’t one for traditional anything and as we’ve established the other alpha I’ve been close to is the biggest cunt in the universe,” She sighed scooping some food onto her fork, “I’ve really only distantly heard of courting. I don’t really know what the rules are or anything.”

“Well,” Steve shrugged, “You really get to set the rules, Val. Buck and I won’t do anything you don’t want us to. We can just take it slow and see how it goes.”

She chuckled nodding, “Alright. Rule one, no more flowers until at least half of these are gone. Genuinely, you don’t need to spend hundreds of dollars on me to impress me. You guys are already incredible.”

“Any other rules, baby,” Bucky smirked at her.

“That’s all I can really think of,” She sighed scrunching up her face, “I mean what kind of rules should I make?”

“If you wanted,” Steve explained gently, “You could tell us you didn’t want us to touch you and we wouldn’t until you said it was okay.”

“But that’s an unreasonable request,” She laughed shaking her head, “What if I’m cooking and I have headphones on and don’t see something caught fire. You’d have to touch me to get my attention.”

“It was just an example, doll,” Bucky chuckled.

“Can we just go with the idea that I’ll tell you if you upset me,” She smiled at them, “All these rules and protocols are just going to make my head spin. Then I’ll worry I’m breaking a rule, it’ll just be a mess.”

“We can work with that,” Steve smiled softly as they finished dinner, “Why don’t I do the dishes while you two get comfortable.”

“Aren’t you a good house husband,” Bucky winked at him as he cleared the plates. 

Valarie laid across Bucky on the sofa frowning at him, “Be nice… and break out the chocolates.”

“You make the rules, doll,” He smirked at her picking up a box of truffles from the pile on the coffee table opening it up, “open wide, sweet heart.” She complied and he started feeding her the chocolates as she relaxed in his lap. He put on a movie as Steve finished up and joined them, Valarie moved her feet giving him space on the sofa and he pulled her legs back into his lap. She moaned as he started massaging her feet gently soothing her muscles.

“God, you boys are gunna spoil a girl,” she groaned as Bucky fed her another chocolate.

“That’s the idea,” Steve chuckled finding a knot and working it loose as she moaned some more, “You talked to Nat, yet?”

“I was going to then someone distracted me with a garden in the bedroom,” She fixed him with a pointed look, “I’ll go down before bed, if someone will let me know where she’s living.”

“Two floors down,” Bucky indulged her, “I’ll let you know when you decided to go…” He put down the chocolates starting to work on her shoulders, “But for now we’re just going to spoil you.”

“Jesus,” She groaned, “What were you guys masseuses?”

“Decompression is an important part of being in the service,” Steve shrugged as Bucky worked out a knot in her shoulders, “We learned how to take care of each other.”

“I’m sure you learned lot’s of ways to help each other relax,” She smirked at them.

“Oh we’ll show you,” Bucky smirked glancing at Steve before sighing, “At some point.” 

“Promises,” She chuckled getting up, “I’m gunna go talk to Nat. Then I think you boys have exhausted me today.”

“Of course, babe,” Steve nodded and she made her way down to Nat’s apartment. She was grateful Nat was willing to talk to her and they stayed up chatting for a couple hours. Valarie apologized for snapping when she had saved both her and Steve. Natasha was honestly just happy Valarie had come back. Eventually Valarie had to leave she would have liked to stay with Nat all night but she had a feeling the boys were going freak out if she just went missing. 

She was surprised to find Bucky still awake when she returned smiling up at her from the show he was watching, “Hey doll. You heading to bed? Steve has an early meeting so he went to bed.”  
“Can we uh,” She swallowed stepping closer, “Go join him…”

“I’m not going to say no,” Bucky smiled, “You’re more than welcome to snuggle up with me since Steve is asleep.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff, fluff galore

Valarie was a little disgruntled to wake up alone after snuggling with Bucky when she went to bed that night. She stretched grumbling to herself as Bucky walked in sighing, “Well damn that’s a perfectly good surprise wasted.” 

“Hmm?” She hummed sitting up and spotting the tray of food in his hands, “Jeese you guys don’t have to hit it that hard. I don’t need that much impressing.”

“You were sleeping,” He chuckled setting the food down before climbing in with her, “So sew me, I wanna make breakfast in bed for the omega that may one day be mine.”

“Keep this up and more than likely,” She chuckled looking at the pancakes, “God this looks amazing, you’re too good. Where’s the other half of the impressive duo?”

“Steve had do run some errands for the business you know nothing about,” Bucky smiled getting comfortable, “So I thought we could have a relaxing day and see what they stir up tonight.”

“I thought you kind of went everywhere with him,” Valarie blinked covering her pancakes in syrup, “I mean like you’re like his body guard right?”

“Stevie can take care of himself,” Bucky assured her, “I do go a lot of places with Steve and watch his back but it’s not all I do. Some times he has me take care of things he can’t and things like that. Sam and Clint are with him today.”

“Are they all part of your pack?” She asked eating, “Like Nat too and all of that?”

“Kind of,” He shrugged thinking about how to explain it, “I mean Steve and I are the only ones that are bonded. But yeah, we consider everyone really part of the pack, Nat, Clint, Sam all included. I mean Clint and Sam are Betas like me, Nat is an omega as you know, we just kind of take care of her we’ve never bonded with her.”

“Ever thought about it,” Val wondered trying to get a grasp for the dynamic.

“I did,” Bucky admitted a little shyly, “I mean she and I got really close for a while. Steve, he likes her but not in any way that would ever make her part of us. I mean he is like drawn to you…”

“Bucky,” she chuckled at him resting a hand on his hand, “Its okay, I don’t mind. I like Nat too. I’m not going to go all territorial because something almost happened once. It’s okay to have a history with people.”

“You’re something else you know,” Bucky smiled softly, “Now c’mon, finish your breakfast we got a whole day on the sofa to get to.”

“Hm,” She nodded through a bite of the softest pancakes she’d ever eaten, “Can we bake today? I’m itching to try out some of those chocolates Steve bought. Maybe we could have everyone over tonight I’d really like to meet everyone like officially.”

“Sounds really nice,” Bucky nodded drinking some coffee, “You sure you wanna meet everyone so soon?”

“I already like Clint,” She shrugged, “And Nat is a home run. Sam I think I got to talk to so already things are pretty good. Consider it my way of courting you guys back. Proving to everyone I can be a good omega.”

“Psssh,” He scoffed winking at her, “Who would ever want a good omega?”

“Yeah yeah,” She winked back finishing up, “You’ll learn what a bad omega I am soon enough. I just hope you like it.”

Bucky smirked helping her out of bed, “Alright then whatcha wanna make, doll.”

“Why don’t we start with some trash cooking shows…”

“Worst cooks in America?”

“It’s like crack, right?!” Valarie grinned happy to see they shared an interest in it, “Then maybe scroll through some recipes on pinterest and find a good use for all the cooking chocolate.”

“Pinterest?” Bucky asked as they strolled down the hall.

She looked at him like a little puppy, “Oh, hunny, just wait until you see all the wonders of recipes on pinterest.” 

They got comfortable on the sofa with the t.v. on and Valarie started walking Bucky through pinterest. It only took about twenty minutes before they took a break to set Bucky up an account of his own. Soon Valarie was laying with her legs across him both of them scrolling through the app occasionally screaming at the t.v. when a contestant did something horribly wrong. Suddenly, Bucky shouted, “Oh come on, you can’t be that stupid!”

“What did he do?” Valarie perked up watching the screen.

“He just touched raw chicken,” Bucky explained exasperated, “Now he’s tossing a fuckin’ salad with his hands. What’s wrong with you!”

“Oo,” Valarie grinned finding a couple of recipes, “I think I found something that could put all that chocolate to use.”

“Show me,” Bucky smiled leaning over almost on top of her as she showed him the three recipes, “Those look amazing, how the hell you going to pull those off by dinner.”

“You’d be surprised,” She smirked at him, “But I’ll need a few things, think Steve will blow a fuse if we run out and get it.”

“Not if I drop him a message first,” Bucky chuckled typing on his phone, “I need to tell him everyone is invited to dinner anyway.”

“Suppose I’ll get dressed then,” She winked wiggling out of his reach and running to get changed. By the time she was back Bucky was ready to go. She was surprised when he led her past a motorcycle, “Who’s is that?”

“That’s Stevie’s,” Bucky smiled at her, “He’s hoping to take you out for a spin on it some time.”

“I’ve never been on one before,” She bit her lip admitting it sounded pretty exciting, “Sounds thrilling.”

“Good way to hold onto him without him running off by a shy little school boy,” Bucky joked as they got in a car.

“He doesn’t seem to have trouble being shy around me,” She smirked a little.

“Oh yeah?”

“So far, you guys are two and oh on the kissing,” she teased Bucky, “He’s kicking your ass big guy.”

“We’ll see how long that lasts when I get to kiss ya’ doll,” Bucky smirked as he pulled out of the parking garage. Bucky seemed to know of a good baking shop near by and they were able to get almost all of what they needed only needing to stop off at a liquor store or one last thing. Once back at the apartment Valarie was eager to get started and started pulling things out to get organized. Bucky sneaked a little something out of the bag grinning, “Hang on babe, you need one more thing before you start.”

“What?” She looked up confused like she was forgetting something.

He unfurled the apron smiling at the red white and blue fabric reading: Kiss me, I’m Baking. He grinned holding it out to her, “What’dya think? Good for keeping you neat?”

“That’s freaking adorable,” She bounced a little taking it and putting it on, “I’ve never had an apron before. Bucky, this is wonderful. Thank you.”

“Looks good on you,” he smiled sliding an arm around her waist, “gives me a lot of excuses to do this.” He leaned in distracting her for a long moment with the soft tantalizing caress of his lips. If Steve was everything soft and gently, Bucky was powerful and teasing, pure sin and desire and passion. It was intoxicating and not what Valarie would expect from either of them but god did she never want to stop. He pulled back giving them both air smirking, “How was that?”

“Entirely unfair,” She teased, “I’m gunna get nothing done now, kissing you all day.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, “Sounds alright to me.”  
She kissed him again slipping her hands up into his hair for a blissful moment before sighing, “Now you two are even. C’mon let’s get to work. We have two types of cakes to bake.”

By the time Valarie and Bucky got the cakes into the oven Steve had replied and Bucky smiled as Valarie started making the syrup, “Steve says dinner sounds great and he and the boys will pick up some take out on the way home. How does Thai food sound?”

“I could murder a chicken Krapaow,” She moaned stirring on the stove, “It sound perfect.”

Bucky started texting Steve back before moving on to grab the fruits cutting them up for her. Before long the cakes were done and cooling in the freezer while they made a couple of mousses from the different chocolates Steve had bought for her. They set up the different things they were going to use and started piping the mouse into place moving it to the fridge to set. Once all that was done they relaxed back into the sofa to watch t.v. 

Steve got back a little later than Bucky was expecting but it was a welcome sight when he came in with Clint and Sam. All three had a couple of stacked boxes of take out containers in their arms. Valarie balked at the sheer amount of food, “Are we feeding the army tonight?”

“Might as well with these guys,” Clint smirked at her as they set them down on the table, “How are you doing Val?”

“The boys are spoiling me rotten,” She smiled hugging him, “Hope they aren’t putting you through too much of a work out.”

“Not too bad,” he smirked back at her, “You met Sam yet?”

“I don’t think officially,” She grinned offering a hand shake to the charming Beta, “Valarie.”

“We’ve all heard lots about you,” He smirked kissing her hand, “Pleasure to finally meet you.”

“You’re all a bunch of sweet talkers,” She laughed at them, “Where’s Nat?”

“Here,” She called stepping out of the elevator with another man, “Sorry Rumlow is being an asshole and kept me late. Some days I just want to beat that dick into the ground.”

“I’m with you there,” Valarie rolled her eyes greeting Nat, “Does he have a warrant yet?”

“No and it’s pissing him off,” Nat shook her head.

Steve nodded to the other man, “I thought you couldn’t make it?”

“Maggie didn’t mind taking Cassie for tonight,” He sighed, “I think she’s happy I’m socializing rather than spending the night alone.”

Steve nodded shaking his hand, “I apricate being here tonight, if I thought Maggie wouldn’t have thrown a fit Cassie is always welcome. Let me introduce you, Scott, this is Valarie. Val this is Scott. He’s an acquisitions specialist…”

“You’re a thief,” Valarie smiled knowingly shaking his hand, “You guys don’t need to beat around the bush. I’ve already assumed I have seen and heard nothing while I’m here.”

“I like her,” Scott smiled looking at all the food, “So we eating or what?”

They all sat down opening boxes as Valarie commented, “Don’t fill up too much Bucky and I made dessert.”

“Steve, I’m in love,” Clint commented from down the table, “She can stay, like permanently. I’m game for kidnapping if we have to.”

“Clint,” Steve warned trying to keep things even.

“That what pushes your buttons,” Valarie winked at Clint, “Pretty little captive omega cooking for you all day.”

Everyone laughed and it put Steve at ease about getting everyone together so early in the process, but Valarie seemed to give as good as she got making jokes with the betas. It warmed him more that she genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself with the wider pack. As dinner was finishing up he found he was relaxing himself. He was surprised with the genuinely decadent looking deserts she brought out some with glossy colorful glazes. Valarie smiled placing them in the middle for everyone to choose, “You can thank Steve for this. He bought a lot of baking chocolate for me so I thought I would put it to good use.”

“These look amazing,” Clint stared mouth watering as he reached for one, “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Definitely gotta keep her, Cap,” Sam commented already eating.

“I’m hoping to,” Steve commented cutting a slice of cake.

“You’re making a very good case for yourself,” She smirked back at him leaning in to kiss his cheek noticing a slight pink form on his cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

The night began to wind down after everyone was full of food and sweets and had moved to the couches. Valarie ended up dozing against Steve with her legs across Clint while Steve stroked her hair. Finally, Clint looked at Steve asking, “Have you talked to them yet?”

“I was going to do it in the morning,” Steve sighed heavily making Bucky stare at him.

The beta frowned pointedly, “Talk to us about what?”

“We got a good lead today,” Steve relented knowing having everyone here would calm Bucky down, “But I’m going to have to take a trip for a few days. I want you to stay here with Val, while I look into it.”

Bucky frowned knowing exactly what this meant, Steve was going into Russian territory. Worse he was planning on going without him, and if Bucky was being honest with himself it was more fear than anger making him glare at his mate. Still he growled, “You’re going to see the Russians.”

“It’s perfectly safe Bucky,” Steve tried to reassure him, “I’m gunna have Sam and Scott with me. They asked for my help, a Hydra cell looks like it popped up in their territory and they just want my advice. There’s a good chance Val’s father might be there. It’s going to be fast, three days no more, I promise.”

“I don’t have a choice do I?” Bucky snapped a little frustrated with him, “Be honest Steve, you’re not asking me you’re telling me how it’s going to go.”

“I am,” Steve admitted calmly, “I’ve already said yes. I really don’t want you in their territory and I really don’t like the idea of leaving Valarie alone. Please, don’t make this difficult…”

“Difficult?” he scoffed setting his teeth, “You want me to wave you out the door as you do something reckless and dangerous. You want me to smile while you have me on fucking babysitting duty.”

“No,” Steve tried to calm Bucky down, “I want you to enjoy some time with her. Try to relax. I can’t take you Bucky you know that, the history between you and the Russians will screw with everything. I know this courting thing is going well but it may all come to an end when we find Nick…”

“She ain’t leaving us,” Bucky frowned at Steve, “She’s said so herself.”

“Please Buck…”

“I want to know everything,” He frowned relenting, “I know the way they work as well as Nat, I get to plan out your security.”

“That’s fine with me,” Sam offered hoping to ease some of the tension between the two.

“You got it,” Steve nodded.

“You gotta tell her,” Bucky added still not happy with his mate, “She ain’t gunna be happy about it either. You’re the one to tell her, you’re not leaving it on me.”

Steve nodded slowly, “Alright, tomorrow you can run through what you want with Sam and Scott. I’ll talk to Valarie about it.”

Bucky seemed at least partially sated with that though he didn’t sleep close to Steve in the bed that night. When Valarie woke up the next morning she was alone in the bed with Steve. His scent was all she could smell and it was oddly comforting, though it left her to wonder where Bucky was. Steve stretched lazily sighing, “Good morning beautiful. Sleep alright?”

“Yeah, was alright,” She yawned stretching out across the bed before poking Steve’s chest, “We’re missing half a beefcake sandwich though.”

Steve sighed smiling a little sheepishly, “Buck probably just got an early start. He was pretty mad at me last night.”

“What for,” She frowned rolling over to look at him, “I thought last night went well.”

“You meeting everyone went amazing,” Steve chuckled brushing her hair back, “Best thing I could have hoped for. But I had to break some mews to Bucky after you fell asleep, he was pretty pissed, but I’ll make it up to him.”

“That man loves the bones of you, what could you have possibly told him that would make him that pissed off at you,” She scoffed a smile at him.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about it too,” He swallowed.

“You gunna tell me you’re running off with another pretty redheaded omega,” She teased trying to lighten his mood a little.

“What?” Steve blinked thrown by her comment, “What gave you that idea?”

“It was a joke,” She sighed stroking the side of his face, “Whatever it is, it’s not going to be the end of the world. Just talk to me.”

“I’m going to have to go on a trip for a few days, three tops,” Steve explained softly, “Bucky’s gunna stay here with you though. I got a lead on where your dad might be and I’m going to look into it.”

“So what,” She laughed a little, “He’s mad you aren’t taking him along?”

“I can’t take him,” Steve sighed, “He knows it too, but he doesn’t like it.”

“What?” She blinked chuckling for a minute, where could Steve be going that he couldn’t take Bucky with him. Then it hit her and she swallowed pulling away from him as she sat up, “You’re going to see those Russian assholes, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” He admitted letting out a breath, “They need my help with something because we’ve seen at least part of a Hydra operation. They’ve promised a lead on your father if I help them out…”

“You can’t trust them,” She shook her head feeling her stomach turn.

“I don’t intend to,” Steve reassured her, “But having access to their territory will give me a chance to look around that I wouldn’t normally have. It’s a good opportunity. It’s only going to be a few days.”

“But you’re going without Bucky,” She frowned shaking her head, “He’s your right hand, your best. And you’re going to go without him. Is this because of me? You don’t want to leave me alone? Steve, I’ll be fine. I can stay at Nat’s a couple of day…”

“It’s not about you, Val,” Steve assured her gently taking her hand, “I know you’d be fine. I can’t take Bucky. He won’t admit it but the whole thing will stress him out being there, he’ll get riled up and pick a fight. That’ll put everyone’s lives in danger. I can’t take him as much as I might want to. I’m hoping having you here will help keep him calm.”

“I’m going to make breakfast,” She shook her head getting up leaving Steve to fumble after her. She looked through the fridge and decided on left overs heating up a carton of food from the other night as Steve joined her.  
“Val, it’s…” He started.

She crossed her arms cutting him off, “I don’t like it. I agree with Bucky it’s a bad idea. I don’t want you doing this just to get information on my dad.”

“It’s not going to be that bad,” Steve tried to reason with her, “It’s a peaceful thing. I’ve been invited, I’m taking Sam and Scott with me. It’s perfectly safe.”

“Steve,” She frowned pointedly, “It’s not just that I don’t trust them. They give me a really bad feeling. My stomach is literally churning at the thought of your or Bucky being anywhere near them. My instincts tell me they are all kinds of bad news and I just don’t trust the bullshit they’re selling.”

“They have the information…”

“Yeah?” She frowned at him snippily, “I thought Rodney had the information, and it was all a trick to drug me and make me his little…”

“Hey,” Steve soothed rounding the counter and closing his arms around her tightly, “It’s not going to be like that, I promise. I’ll be safe, I have good people watching my back. It’ll be over before you know it and I’ll be back ruining all your fun.”

Valarie nodded against his chest knowing she really had no right to feel this protective of him, they weren’t bonded. She swallowed, “Alright, but I’ve got two conditions… You said I make the rules right?”

“I didn’t really think it would apply to something like this,” Steve scoffed leaning back to look at her, “But alright.”

“You gotta make up with Bucky before you go,” She stated finally like it was an unnegotiable thing.

“I’m not sure how, but I’ll try, baby,” Steve nodded.

“And when you get back, we make this a real thing,” She swallowed almost scared to demand it backpedaling the second it came out of her mouth, “I don’t know if it will work because of Rodney and I don’t even know when my heat will be… everything has been haywire since he ripped out my implant… I just can’t take this maybe, maybe not thing if you’re going out doing dangerous…”

“Of course,” Steve breathed pulling her into a soft gentle kiss, “Of course, Val. If that’s what you want, I don’t care how long we have to wait for you to go into heat or if I can’t bond because that bitch of an alpha is still alive. Bucky and I, we’re all yours.”

“Okay then,” She smiled feeling herself suddenly at ease, “You just better come back in one piece.”


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky felt a little better about Steve’s security but he was still mad at his mate for arbitrarily deciding he was going when he got home. He was surprised to see a roast on the table with all the fixings sitting on the table waiting to be eaten. He sighed looking to Valarie on the sofa, “Babe you didn’t have to cook.”

“I didn’t,” She nodded toward Steve who was pulling a tray of roasted potatoes from the oven, “He did it all himself, I just made sure he didn’t cut off any fingers.”

Bucky dropped his bag in the entry way smirking dryly, “And it’s all safe to eat?”

Valarie got up nudging him pointedly, “Go, James, now. Talk to him.”

“You’re awfully bossy,” He muttered back kissing her forehead before moving to the kitchen watching as Steve moved the potatoes to a serving dish, “What’s all this, punk?”

“I don’t want to go with you mad at me,” Steve sighed chewing on his lip, “I want to make it up to you.”

“You’ve got a lot of digging to get yourself out of this,” Bucky huffed looking at the food, “But this is a damned good start. Go get some wine, I’ll take it to the table.” Valarie smiled at the two of them as Steve darted off to the pantry and Bucky picked up the potatoes. He glanced at her whispering, “Did he really make this?”

“I helped a little,” She admitted softly, “He’s trying his hardest.”

“He tell you what’s going on?”

“Him making this up to you is one of my conditions to being okay with it,” She nodded sitting down, “Please, I’m as worried as you are but he is set on this.”

“I’m just upset, doll,” He sighed, “It’s not like this is going to end anything between us. I just need him to know this is a big deal.”

“He knows,” Valarie took his hand squeezing it as Steve returned with a bottle of wine. Dinner seemed to go alright and by the end of the night Bucky had at least partially forgiven Steve for running off without him. Valarie was about to kill Steve though, when she woke up to find him not in the bed with her and Bucky. 

She moved to get up building up to being fuming mad but Bucky’s arm curled around her tighter purring sleepily, “He’s just in the shower. He won’t leave without saying goodbye, doll.”

“How do you know I didn’t just need to pee,” She wiggled against him.

“Because your scent was putting off all kinds of pissed off vibes,” he chuckled his voice all rough and barely awake, “If we’re lucky we might see him naked so shhh.”

“The way I hear it you’ve seen him naked plenty of times,” she giggled softly as they heard the shower stop.

“It’s on my top five things to see in New York,” he winked at her as they slowly woke up.

A few moments later Steve emerged from the bathroom in a fine tailored suit causing Valarie and Bucky both booed throwing pillows at him. He blinked surprised when the soft things hit him, “What’s all this?”

“We were hoping to see you naked,” she giggled admiring how nice he looked all dressed up.

“Hm,” he chuckled stalking toward the bed to say goodbye, “You’ll see as much of me as you like when I get back. You two behave while I’m gone.”

“Maybe,” She smiled kissing him before he turned to Bucky. The two shared a steaming kiss that Valarie had to admit was something delicious to watch. They pulled apart and she winked at them, “That’s definitely something I can get used to.”

Bucky winked as Steve picked up his bag to leave, “Don’t you worry, doll. We still got prospects of seeing each other naked.”

He rolled into her feathering attention across her neck as he tickled her a little making her squeal. Steve frowned at his mate knowing exactly what he was doing, he sighed a warning, “Bucky.”

The beta popped his head up at the warning teasing, “I’m behaving. You go, you’re gunna be late.” 

Steve sighed knowing he was going to have to trust Bucky to follow the rules he set out for him. He wished he didn’t have to go but this was important so he left Bucky to entertain Valarie while he looked into things. It took a few moments but Valarie eventually managed to roll over so she was on top of him smirking, “What was all that about?”

“What was all what about?” Bucky chuckled sliding his hands up her sides.

“I thought he was joking about behaving but that little warning was nothing to joke about,” She teased him poking his nose.

Bucky sighed letting out a long breath, “Stevie gave me some rules while he’s gone, that’s all. Things I can and can’t do until he gets back to keep you entertained.”

“Oh really,” She scoffed, “what are these rules? Why don’t I know about them?”

“Because Stevie would let you do whatever you want any day of the week,” Bucky smirked and she frowned putting her hands on his stopping him. He groaned explaining, “It’s nothing important, I can do whatever you want save sex until Steve is back. He just wants your first time with us to be all three of us, you know. He wants to pull all the stops and make it special for you.”

“What if I want sex,” She pointed out matter-of-factly, “What if the only thing I want is sex and nothing short of it?”

“Then I’m supposed to say no,” Bucky sighed whining a little, “You really wouldn’t do that too me would ya doll? I’m gunna be all amped up with Stevie gone and burying my face between your legs would do a lot to make me feel better.”

“Oh yeah?” she sighed tracing her fingers along his chest lightly, “Somehow I thing my using you like a lollipop would make you feel even better…”

“Oh baby,” Bucky smirked up at her sliding his hands under the hem of her shirt, “somethin’ you’ll learn about me… I’m all about pleasin’ the lady first.”

“Hm,” she smiled wryly at him as she used her hands on his chest to push herself out of his lap, “Well I think first I’m going to get all wet and soapy in the shower….” She heard Bucky groan a needy sound as she sauntered away from him. She smirked to herself before pausing in the doorway to look at him, “I hear yours is big enough for two, James. Get moving soldier.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it took so long. I've had a rough few days that dwarf my computer problems by a mile. but here we are, Val and Bucky are going to have some five while Steve is working. if you don't like smut go no further.

Bucky launched himself out of the bed to follow her into the bathroom, if Steve had been there he would have teased Bucky about moving so fast without coffee. He stripped out of his boxers with lightning speed turning on the hot water looking her up and down as she pulled off her pajamas. Valarie blushed a little when she noticed him watching her commenting, “You just gunna stare at me?”

“No doll, I’m just letting you take your time,” He smirked leaning on the door to the shower taking in the gentle curves of her body. She was tiny compared to him but there was enough of her to hold onto and if he was being honest he was imagining how perfect her body would look with round with pups. He stopped realizing that was the first time he had considered having kids since he and Steve had been reunited.

Valarie noticed the change in him scenting something just off with him and moved closer. She stroked the side of his face asking, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” He shook his head curling an arm around her, “I just got lost in thought.”

“I noticed that,” She chuckled pulling him into the warm torrent of water, “I was worried I broke you for a second there.”

“Damn near it,” He chuckled slipping his hands up and down her back playing with her long hair, “I bet Stevie would give everything he has to be here right now.”

“Hm?” She smirked, “You still a little mad at him?”

“Maybe…”

“Me too,” she smiled sliding away from him for a second, she dried off her hands and grabbed her phone and propped it up on the counter. It took her a second to make sure they would be right in the center then set the camera to go off every minute. She climbed back into the shower and wiped down the glass with soap so it didn’t fog up.

“What’s all this,” Bucky chuckled.

“Give us something to tease him with later,” She smirked twisting her hands into the hair behind his neck.

“How long we got?” Bucky smiled loving her plan.

“It’s going off every minute,” She smiled back as Bucky heard the shutter sound and started counting the seconds, “I figure we can pick our favorites to send to him later. I mean it would be a crime to make him feel left out.”

“Oh you are trouble darlin’,” He chuckled pulling her tight to him sealing her in a steaming kiss as he explored every inch of her skin. He timed everything perfectly, keeping track of the minutes as he teased her working her up without ever drifting a hand between her legs. She was surprised how well he seemed to know her without even trying.

She whined as he pinched at her nipples again and she buried her face in the side of his neck, “Bucky, please…”

He smiled wickedly, “You want me to touch you doll? Where you want me? Here?” He ghosted his hand softly over her breast, “Or maybe here…” his other hand squeezed at her ass, “You just tell me what you want doll…”

“You’re a mean tease, James,” she groaned taking his hand and guiding it down between her legs.

He smirked flicking her clit softly making her shudder out a moan, “Only because I love those noises you make. So this is what you want, huh, babe? You want me touching you like some kid about to cream his pants?” 

She wiggled and moaned against him as he stroked at her kitting all the right spots but not pressing even a digit into her. He punctuated each of his questions with a stroke across her clit making her knees start to bend chasing the sensation. He slipped an arm around her waist keeping her up as she whined, “yes, fuck, I want you to touch me.”

Bucky smiled kissing her again as he started to work her towards her climax still keeping track of the seconds in his head. He slipped his fingers into her and she moaned leaning back a little giving him the opportunity to nip his way down the column of her neck to her chest. He delighted in the way she clung to him digging her fingers into his skin and the little sounds and curses that escaped her as he hooked his fingers in her. He could feel her start to spasm around her and he held off thirty seconds left, he kept her hovering right there as he nipped at her neck up to her ear purring, “You going to cum for me baby?”

She whined desperately as he counted down in his head circling his thumb over her sensitive little pearl, “Fuck, Bucky!”

The biggest shit eating grin spread across Bucky’s face as if on cue there was a little snap as she came undone. He eased her down from the climax feathering light attention across her scent gland until she was steady on her feet again. He snaked a hand up into her hair kissing her softly for a moment before sighing, “How you feeling, doll?”

“Like you’re a devil,” She giggled sliding his hands over his chest, “How the hell are you that good?”

“I make it my business to know how to please pretty things like you,” He smirked reaching for the soap, “C’mon let’s get cleaned up.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” She scoffed pushing him back up against the wall of the shower drifting her hand down to stroke at his rigid member, “Someone’s still a little worked up.”

“Just because I got you off doesn’t mean you owe me anything, doll,” he groaned as her hand closed around him lazily stroking up and down.

“That assumes,” she chuckled slowly deeply enjoying the low purr coming from his throat, “That I don’t like Bucky flavored lollipops, which isn’t a fair thing to assume is it. I’ve never been allowed to try one. Now I know that I like sucking dick, and Steve already said you could do what I want… So I guess what’s left is if you want this mouth…” She leaned closer teasing kisses across the mark Steve left on him, “Wrapped around you…”

“Fuck,” he groaned resting his head back against the wall, “You are all kinds of temptation doll. You are far too good to me.” She smirked sliding down his body until she was satisfied she wasn’t going to slip on her knees in front of him. She peered up at him for a second before smirking and diving down until he tickled the back of her throat. The motion made Bucky’s hands shoot to the walls as he nearly shouted, “Jesus Christ, Val!”

She smiled backing off teasing the head for a moment before starting to work her way back down. Bucky was painfully hard from teasing her and he could already tell she was more than going to get him back for it. His hands balled into fists as she worked him up and down switching from lightly gripping his thighs to working his shaft as she teased him. He could feel his muscles tensing up and his hand shot to hers on his thigh as he moaned, “Val… Fuck, I’m...”

She hummed sounding pleased taking his hand and sliding it into her hair as she bobbed applying more pressure and attention to the head of his member. When she flicked her tongue up the slit he lost it his fingers in her hair tightening as a low growl parted his lips. Valarie was a little surprised by the volume of cum that filled her mouth but she swallowed what she could as the rest dripped down her chin landing on her chest as she pulled back. She smiled up at him almost smug, “Well how’s that in the relaxing scale.”

“Like a damn dream,” He sighed gazing down at her, “Get up here…”

He helped her back to her feet sliding his thumb through the mess on her chin as he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back a little smiling, “Hang on a second…”

“Doll, only thing that could make kissing you right now better for me is if it was Steve all over you,” he chuckled pulling her back to him. He pressed her into the warm tile as he kissed her knowing Steve was going to lose his mind smelling him on her when he came back. She started to moan sliding her hands up into his hair. He sighed as he pulled back, “C’mon doll, let’s get cleaned up or we’re gunna end up breaking Steve’s rules.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Hmm,” Valarie commented as she sat on the sofa that evening flipping through the photos of her and Bucky in the shower, “What about this one?”

“Doll, anything you send him is going to be torture,” Bucky chuckled glancing at the photo, “You better decide quick, Sam says Steve is bored out of his mind listening to Zolin drag on about some story.”

“Alright, alright,” She sighed taking the one from when he first kissed her in the shower and texting it to Steve.

Steve was in fact bored, Zolin was dragging on about some clever way he had outsmarted the police while smuggling something. Steve should have been listening but if he was honest he didn’t really care, the less he knew about the functioning of their mob the better. Still he nearly choked on his food when he checked the notification on his phone. Zolin looked up staring at him, “Are you alright, Captain Rogers?”

“Yes,” Steve nodded sliding his phone into his lap, “Just an update from my second. Always something to do, you know.”

He waited as Zolin continued before looking at the message again reading: missing you. 

He sighed trying not to smile too much as he replied: It looks like it. Hope he minded his manners.

He received a reply seconds later: he was inconsolable the second you left, but I did my best. He had to bite down on his own tongue to stifle the rumble trying to claw its way out of him at the picture that followed. Valarie was kneeling before Bucky with his fist in her hair as she sucked him off.

He bit his lip trying to quell the urge to drive back there this instant focusing on replying instead: Looks like Bucky was a very lucky guy.

He got another picture of the two kissing again, this time though he could see something glistening on her chin with the message: He seemed to think so.

Before he could reply he got something from Bucky. He opened it: Our girl is only sharing half the story. I got this out of her without even putting my mouth on her. A picture followed it up, Valarie’s head was tilted back in an expression of ecstasy as Buck held her in the water. He followed Bucky’s hand down where it was buried between her legs, and he licked his lips. 

“If everything alright, Captain?” Zolin commented.

“Hm?” Steve pulled himself away from the pictures on his phone, “I’m afraid he needs my help with something. Sorry to leave you for the night. I promise you’ll have my full attention in the morning.”

Steve excused himself from the table to he guest room and immediately called Bucky his voice rough as his pants started to become too tight, “I thought I told you to behave.”

“I am,” Bucky chuckled knowing Steve wasn’t really mad he was just worked up, “What are you upset about?”

“I was in the middle of dinner,” Steve huffed already stripping out of his clothes.

“Funny that,” Bucky chuckled to himself, “I was just about to sit down to a meal myself.”

“Bucky,” Steve warned.

“I’m going to be good,” He countered smiling as he heard Valarie walking back down the hall, “You want to listen in?”

Steve swallowed knowing he shouldn’t but he was so damn hard thinking about the two of them together, “Yes.”

He heard Bucky set the phone down as Valarie asked, “Who was that?”

“Just Steve,” Bucky replied, “He was both grateful and riled up by the photos we were sending him. Apparently, he was in the middle of dinner. Where’d you find that?”

“Oh, is it alright?” She asked, “I found it in the closet and it smelled like Steve. I figure if I wear it this weekend, when he get’s back it’ll smell like all three of us.”

“I think that’s fixin’ to be his new favorite sweater,” Bucky commented as Steve tried to stifle a groan at the thought of her wearing his things, “I was just thinking though… I haven’t had desert yet. It’s awfully unfair you’ve tasted me but I can’t taste you.”

“Oh yeah,” She sighed, “you tell Steve you were gunna do this after getting off the phone with him.”

“he’s probably jerking to the thought already,” Bucky told her and Steve could hear the smirk in his voice. She squealed and he could just about picture Bucky pulling her down on the sofa and slipping her clothes off.

He was surprised when the next thing to reach him was a wet sound followed quickly by Valarie whining, “Fuck…” He bit down on his lip trying to stay quiet as he stoked himself to her soft moans. The image of Bucky with her legs around his ears as she squirmed in his grasp playing in his head. He smiled hearing how Bucky pleased her looking forward to being back there with them in a couple of days. 

Valarie’s moans stared to get louder and Bucky chuckled, “Ain’t Stevie nice to let us play while he’s gone?”

“Fuck,” She groaned her voice soft and on edge, “Yes! Yes, the best!”

“You gunna thank him nice and pretty?” Bucky purred taking in a breath.

Steve’s breath hitched as he squeezed where his knot would form as he listened like her voice was the only sound in the universe. She gasped out a broken moan, “Yes, fuck, Steve… Steve!”

He snatched a pillow to soften the growl that escaped him as he spilled over his stomach. He panted reaching for a tissue as he came down from the high. Bucky was smirking to himself as he rested his head against Valarie’s thigh, “How you holding up there, gorgeous?”

“Almost back to a normal brain,” she mumbled waving her hand lazily.

He smiled picking up his phone and removing the mute, “How about you, Punk? Everything you were hoping for?”

“Definitely worth leaving dinner early,” He sighed laying back in the bed.

“Just you wait until you get back,” Bucky smiled as Valarie gawked at him, “She’s sweeter than apple pie. Now, I got to get our girl to bed she’s had a busy day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for supporting and being wonderful. I love reading your comments and seeing what you think about where the fic is going. 
> 
> on a side note, in my effort to be ever the optimist in the face of misery I am taking the horrific news i got yesterday and trying to make good on it. I am opening a Patreon account for my writing. I'm not moving my fanfiction that's always going to be here. But if you would like to check out some of my other fiction writings and things I do please check it out. There's going to be a short story there every two weeks and a novella once a month I think it's worth it but by all means check it out for yourself. I'm attaching the link below.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/nericethewriter


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one but trust me it'll be worth it (I hope within another 2-3 chapters)

It was almost midday and Valarie was still lounging in bed wrapped up in a tangle of Bucky’s limbs and Steve’s sweater. It felt warm and comfy and everything she wanted in the chaos that was consuming her life right now. Bucky stroked her hair asking, “What’cha thinking about doll?”

“How perfect this all is,” She sighed snuggling closer, “I’m really glad I yelled at Steve that night.”

“You know he was drawn to you that second you did,” Bucky hummed softly, “I thought you were an alpha and the second you were out of the room he asked Clint to make sure you got home alright. He had a soft spot for you right from the beginning.”

“Which I’m sure you had nothing to do with,” she giggled at him, “How excited was he when he found out I was an omega?”

“He was worried more than anything else,” Bucky sighed, “But that’s why he’s got me.”

“Why?”

“Stevie doesn’t trust himself around omegas,” Bucky shook his head and she stared at him quizzically, “When we were in the military Steve and I got involved in some projects. The kind involving medical treatments and experimental things…”

“You two are okay though right,” She blinked studying him, “They didn’t hurt you or anything.”

“Well it wasn’t sunshine and daisies,” He chuckled smiling at the fact that was what she had focused on, “But Stevie and I are fine. One of the things that happened was we were given an experimental steroid, and well it doesn’t really wear off. It amps up everything, strength, instincts, and well Steve worries he’ll overreact because his designation will take over.”

“He’s worried about getting roid rage,” She tried to stifle a giggle.

“C’mon doll,” Bucky sighed, “It’s serious. That stuff left Steve beyond strong, most alphas are scared of him now because of it. He does get ramped up and he just worries he would take it out on you, he doesn’t want that. Rodney is a good example, when we went there all we were looking to do is get you out of there to somewhere safe. Then the second Rodney talked about hurting you Steve saw red and dangled the prick over a balcony.”

“I know it’s serious,” She sighed calming her giggles, “But even when you thought I wasn’t an omega, I was insubordinate, rude, I flat out threatened him in his territory and Steve was calm and fair. If he didn’t lose his cool with me then I don’t think he would ever hurt me. I guess this explains why you sometimes act like an alpha…”

“Yeah,” He chuckled softly, “It amps me up sometimes too. Good thing is Steve and I were bonded before all this so we can deal with each other.” They distantly heard the door open and shut and Bucky sighed, “It’s probably Clint, I’ll be right back.”

She groaned as he got up but stayed where she was in bed rolling in the blankets. She found herself being more drawn to their scents happy to just lay in bed all day with Bucky. She knew what it meant, her heat was coming, but she wasn’t warm yet so she still probably had another week before it would hit. She smiled knowing it would make both of them excited when Steve got back. She jumped when Bucky snarled from the other room, she got up pulling on a pair of shorts to go with Steve’s sweater as she walked down the hall. She blinked stopping in the hall as he stomach churned seeing Sam standing in the Livingroom. He was ducking his head low as Bucky growled pacing back and forth. She swallowed nervously, “What happened?”

“Val,” Bucky cut another growl short when he saw her trying to calm himself, “It’s nothing…”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, James,” She snapped fully entering the room and turning to Sam, “What the hell happened? You’re supposed to be with Steve…”

“They took him,” Sam sighed swallowing hard, “I don’t know where he is. They put us in separate cars, Steve said it was alright…”

“You should have still been with him,” Bucky growled coldly.

“Bucky,” Valarie barked at him taking control of the situation, “Steve wasn’t listening to us, what makes you think he would listen to Sam, no offense.” Sam just nodded and she continued, “Sam it’s not your fault, this was obviously a trap, but hindsight is twenty-twenty. How can we find out where they took him? Have they made demands?”

“They just threw me and Scott out of a car in Brooklyn,” Sam tried to explain, “They didn’t say anything else. I came straight here.”

“That’s not good,” Bucky huffed still pacing, “They’d have made demands if they weren’t going to kill him.”

“How long ago was this,” Valarie asked.

“It took us about forty minutes to get back here,” Sam sighed.

“Ransom calls are usually made within the first five hours of someone going missing,” Valarie recalled from taking with her father, “My guess is they wanted you to make it back and make us sweat for a bit. Maybe even provoke us into doing something crazy.”

“Why do you think that?” Sam stared at her.

“Because if I was going to take one of them,” She sighed shaking her head trying to think, “it’s what I would do. I’d wait a couple of hours, especially if I had someone’s mate. It spikes anxiety and makes someone more willing to comply with demands.”

“That’s sick,” Bucky growled.

“Bucky,” She sighed taking his hand, “It’s going to be okay, they have no reason to kill him. He’s worth more alive than dead. Just take a deep breath...”

Bucky’s phone started to ring and all three of them stared at it for a moment before Bucky picked it up snapping, “What? No you’re going to…” He stopped short taking a steadying breath putting the phone on speaker, “What do you want? What do you want to return him?”

“Oh, Sergeant,” the voice replied taunting, “What are you willing to sacrifice…”

“Enough of the damn games,” Bucky snapped coldly making Valarie rub a hand across his shoulder to steady him, “We both know how this goes. You make a demand, I ask for proof of life, then we proceed.”

“All business,” the man chuckled, “Very well, we want the girl. Someone is willing to give us quite a bit for an omega like her with no family. We have a few questions for her ourselves. So you’re going to bring us the F.B.I. girl you’ve been protecting and we’ll return the Captain.”

He snarled but Valarie squeezed his hand calming him, he rolled his jaw for a second snarling, “My proof of life?”

“Ask him whatever you want.”

“Steve?”

“Ain’t the end of the line yet, Buck,” Steve’s voice reached them making everyone let out a little breath, “Don’t do it. You keep her safe…”

“Satisfied?” the stranger asked and Bucky ran his hand over his face, “I’m happy to drop the Captain off with these new terrorists instead.”

Valarie slid her hand into Bucky’s mouthing, “Do it, do it.”

He shook his head but she nodded encouraging him. Finally, he sighed, “I’m going to need some time. She’s been watching me from inside, she knows something’s wrong. I bring her to you now she’s going to be skittish, she’ll make a scene. I need some time to convince her everything is fine.”

“You have until this evening,” he responded, “I will text a time and place.”

The call ended and Bucky took a shaking breath digging his hands into his hair for a second. Valarie just sat with him gently rubbing a hand across his back waiting for him to calm down. It took a few moments but finally he sighed, “I need you to reach out to T’Chala find out if Valarie can stay with Shuri tonight. The second the meet place is decided we need to scope it out…”

“What?” Valarie shook her head at him, “No, if you don’t show up with me or try to double cross them they’ll take Steve to hydra. No, I’m going in.”

“Doll, even if they don’t have the same plan for you,” Bucky frowned, “They’ll sell you into human trafficking. I’m not trading lives here.”

“I’m not suggesting you do,” She scoffed at him, “You get Steve back then all you have to do is have Nat waiting with the F.B.I to bust them for kidnapping.”

“That’s too risky,” Bucky vetoed, “They switch cars or we loose sight of them and there’s nothing we can do to get you back. I’m not taking that risk.”

“What if we got me some kind of tracking device?” She tried desperately, “We can’t leave Steve like this…”

Bucky sighed warring with himself, he hated the idea of leaving Valarie anywhere near them, but she was right. If they didn’t do as the man said Steve was going to be dead when they found him. He sighed shaking his head, “Tell T’Chala I need a favor from Shuri.” Sam left to make the call and Bucky stared at Valarie, “You don’t have to do this doll. You don’t owe me and Steve anything.”

“He’s out there trying to find my dad,” She shook her head, “Besides I told Steve if he was going he had to make this a real thing. I don’t want to play the back and forth. So I’m in, Buck. I’m in. If this is what I have to do to get him back I will. Let’s just figure out how to screw them over.”

“You’re something else, doll,” Bucky sighed kissing her forehead, “If we can’t figure out how to make this safe we don’t do it. I don’t care if I get arrested running down their care with Steve in it, if you’re not going to be safe then I don’t want to do it.”

“He says she’s free now in her workshop,” Sam nodded coming into the room again, “He understands this is important, but I haven’t told him exactly what’s happened.”

Valarie quickly got dressed with Bucky and sat quietly on the drive down to meet T’Chala and Shuri. The building had a refurbished look to it but once inside it looked brand new and polished like an uptown loft. Valarie recognized T’chala from the dinner, he had a quiet confidence to him as they were escorted in by his female body guards. She didn’t recognize the teenage girl beside him but the resemblance was uncanny. He greeted Bucky with crossed arms before shaking his hand grinning in a heavy accent, “Now, what is this emergency the Falcon mentioned?”

“The Russians took Steve,” Bucky shook his head being short and direct, “And they want Valarie in exchange for him.”

“That is ridiculous,” the girl scoffed clearly speaking out of turn to the annoyance of T’Chala, “Surely they must know how Steve would feel.”

“Unfortunately, the hostage doesn’t usually get to make that decision,” Bucky sighed.

“They have put this on you for a reason,” T’Chala nodded in some kind of silent agreement.

“You can’t go trading white girls on the streets,” the girl frowned at the two of them.

“It’s alright,” Valarie interjected, “I want Steve back as much as Bucky does. Bucky just wants me to be safe. I need to find a way he can track me.”

“So this is about me,” She smirked at Bucky, “It’s just as well, I have your new prosthetic ready. Might be useful today. C’mon up to the lab.”

“Thank you, Shuri,” Bucky nodded as she led the way to the elevator.

“When you know a location,” T’Chala nodded leaving them with his sister, “I will talk with my men in that area make sure they are ready to help you. I think the Captain may have been right about that war.”

“I added some modifications I think you will like,” Shuri commented as they rode up, “The movements should be smoother and the metal is more durable. You should have no more problems with the grip locking up. How did that happen last time?”

“I was helping Steve,” He muttered stiffly, “Thing damn near broke the paint brushes I was holding for him.” 

Valarie smiled at the way he was looking at his feet getting the distinct feeling his arm didn’t lock up when he was holding paint brushes. The doors opened on a retro style loft filled with what looked like expensive machines. She had other projects out including some kind of catsuit on a mannequin but Valarie focused on the arm laid out on a table. Shuri sat down at a table with a tablet explaining, “I have been working on micro circuitry for tracking. It wasn’t necessarily designed for people but I could work something out. The trick will be hiding it where they won’t notice or take it away. If that wasn’t a problem you could just use a phone.”

“Would this be big enough,” Valarie asked touching the flower pendant on her necklace.

“May I?” Shuri asked and Valarie took it off handing to her. She studied it for a second before nodding, “I think I can print a copy that could house a tracking device, the problem would be the power source. It may take me a few moments once it’s printed. I’ll scan this and start the process, why don’t you get the old prosthetic off.”

Bucky sat down as Shuri stepped away to work with her machine and Valarie sat with him holding his clothes for him. He slowly disconnected the nerve connections grunting as the connection severed and he was struck with the feeling of having and not having an arm again. Valarie took his hand softly as Shuri’s machine started to whirl and she brought over a large case. She grinned at Bucky opening the case, “It’s connection to your nerve endings should be less painful and more complete than the one Stark made. It should just feel like an extension or well an arm.”

Bucky nodded bracing himself as she pulled out the sleeker black prosthetic and made final adjustments. He gritted his teeth focusing on Valarie as she fitted it to his arm and proceeded with the nerve connection. He hissed but it was over quickly and much less painful than the last time, after a moment he stretched his hand surprised with how natural the movement. He sighed as she put him through his paces, “It feels much better, thank you Shuri.”

“You’ll still need updates but you should be alright,” she smirked kicking the old arm under a table, “Way better than this piece of junk. Now to solve the other problem.” The printer finished and she fitted a small board into it thinking over it for a little while. She frowned like she wasn’t happy but fitted a small watch battery into it soldering a back onto it to hide it. She scowled handing it to Valarie, “If I’d had longer I would find something less crude but it should function well enough. It won’t last forever. I’d expect it to drain that battery in about six or seven hours.”

“Gives us until about eight tonight,” Bucky sighed shaking his head, “I’ll make do. Thank you Shuri. I owe you a massive favor.”

“I’ve been wanting to add a baking video to my vlog,” She smirked, “I might borrow your omega at some point.”


	26. Chapter 26

Valarie was nervous as she sat in the car a block from the meeting place, a lot of things could go wrong. They could have lied about Steve, they could be lying about meeting, or they could decide to say screw everything and kill all three of them at the meet. Bucky took her hand reassuring her, “It’s not too late to back out, doll. I can figure something out, Clint looks great in a dress.”

“No,” She nodded resolutely, “I’ve got this, just be close behind. I’d rather not be sold into sex slavery.”

“I’ll be right on your tail, babe,” He sighed kissing her softly for a moment, “Let’s go then before we’re late.”

Valarie nodded and they both climbed out of the car. She worked hard to relax so it didn’t look like a set up. She stuck herself into Bucky’s side trying to look casual as they walked like any other couple. They neared the alley and Bucky nodded, “C’mon this is a shortcut, Doll.”

To Valarie’s relief there was a van waiting in the alley with a familiar face watching her from the driver’s seat. Two men climbed out waiting by the sliding panel door and she glanced at Bucky trying to play along, “I don’t know, Bucky. Let’s just go the long way.”

“It’s alright, doll, I’ll protect ya’,” He smiled down at her the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth in light of what he was about to do.

“You’re on time,” Nickolai commented as they neared him.

“Just get on with it,” Bucky snapped at the Russian, “Where is he?”

Valarie tried her best to look confused as she waited in anticipation for Steve. They pulled open the door and listed Steve out of the back dropping him roughly on the ground for Bucky to see. She gawked rushing to help him up, “Steve? Are you alright?”

He’d lost his suit jacket somewhere along the way and his shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and stained with spatters of blood. His face was a little swollen and his lip was split, they didn’t take any chances and not only handcuffed him but secured his upper arms tightly behind him with rope. He looked at her almost furious with worry at seeing her muttering hoarsely, “Get out of here, doll. Now.”

“Steve what are you talking about,” She stared at him blankly trying to tend to him a little. She felt hands close around her upper arms pulling her up away from him as she struggled, “What! What’s going on! Let go of me! Get off me! Bucky!”

“Don’t hurt yourself Val,” He tried to soothe her shaking a little, she knew this was hard for him, “Just calm down, go with them…”

“What?!” She gawked at him trying to look around the body in front of her as they worked in unison to restrain her, “Bucky! What’s happening! I trusted you! Bucky! Bucky please, I’m sorry! I don’t know what I did! Why would you do this? Please, please help, I’m so sorry! Don’t let them do this.”

It was the hardest thing for Bucky do nothing when she begged like that, so much so he didn’t even trust himself to help Steve up without trying to get Valarie too. She was doing her job so he stood rigidly still as they loaded her into the back of the van and slid the door shut as she continued to beg. Nickolai smiled too pleasantly, “It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

For added measure he kicked Steve in the ribs before climbing into the van and pulling out of the alley. As soon as the van started to move he raced for Steve lifting him up and getting the restraints off him sighing, “That girl could win an Oscar…”

“What?” Steve blinked at him tamping down his anger for a second.

“You honestly think I would trade our girl for real?” Bucky scoffed at him pulling out his phone and waving it at Steve, “This whole thing was her idea. I’m tracking her. We’ve only got about an hour give or take before the battery dies in that thing and we lose her.”

“Let’s go,” Steve nodded staggering on his feet a little.

“Catch your breath or hold onto me,” Bucky sighed holding out an arm to him, “Car’s around the block, can you make it that far.” Steve nodded holding onto his mate as they made their way back to the car. He sagged in the passenger seat as Bucky started driving commenting, “I’m going to drop you with T’Chala’s people on the way…”

“No,” Steve growled pushing himself up, “I’m fine. I can’t let you go alone.”

“Who says he’s alone,” Clint commented from the back seat as Bucky swerved through traffic, “How hard did they hit you that you didn’t notice us?”

“Ringing is starting to go away,” Steve scoffed looking back to see Sam, Clint, Scott in the back seat, “I’m fine, let’s get her back.” Bucky was dubious but Steve seemed to be getting better by the minute so he focused on chasing down the van.

Valarie was trying to keep herself from banging her head on the walls as the van speed away. She tried to grab onto one of the struts of the walls but it slipped from her grasp as she slid across the floor of the van again banging her shoulder. She hissed as a sharp turn through her onto her side on the floor. Their pace slowed after a while and she assumed they were nearing their destination. She tried to count the turns and lengths of time in a given direction but it was incredibly hard to keep track as they went on. Finally the car rolled to a stop and the escorts stepped out opening the back up again. Nickolai grabbed her by the arm pulling her out of the car onto a deserted block housing large warehouses. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she complied allowing them to guide her inside. She noticed large boxes staked in pallets around the main warehouse floor. It wasn’t hard to guess they were filled with either drugs or money, enough to fund a small empire. She didn’t get long though they quickly pulled her across the room to a small door. The room was small itself about the size of a large storage closet without the shelves, Nickolai nodded to his companion, “Where’re the keys”

She grimaced as they brought her over to the central beam of the room and unlatched on of the cuffs keeping a firm grip on her wrist. The other man forced the cuff through a loop crudely welded into the beam before re-securing the cuff around her wrist. Nickolai smirked slapping her ass as he turned to leave, “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon, dorogaya.”

She spat at him as he left and she was left alone. She sighed closing her hands around the larger part of the cuffs knowing this was going to hurt but she had to try. She braced herself pulling on the chain hoping to find a weak link and free herself. All she managed after almost ten minutes was to scrape up her wrists against the sharp edge of the cuffs. She tried to take a steadying breath, Bucky was right be hind her, he just had to follow at a safe distance, they were coming to get her. She tried to rationalize that the place looked fairly empty which meant that it wasn’t going to be like storming a fortress, that was a mark in Bucky’s favor. Finally, she heard the click of the lock and the door opened behind her, she could feel more than one person enter but they took their time stepping into her field of vision. She recognized Zolin from the meeting as he nodded to the man on her other side, “As promised, the F.B.I girl you wanted.”

“Ah, she’s not with them though I bet she wishes she was,” A familiar voice smirked.

She spun her head trying to kick at him as she snarled, “You unbelievable Asshole!”

Rumlow grinned snatching the hair at the base of her neck and forcing her head back, “Feisty one isn’t she. Shame what omegas come to now-a-days, am I right? I remember when respect was mandatory.”

“We could have that trained out of her for you,” Zolin commented in a tone that made her sick to her stomach.

“Nah, I enjoy that part of the process,” Rumlow scoffed unashamedly staring into her eyes before looking up, “Besides I need her decent enough to use as leverage first. Then I’ll get to putting her in her place.”

“You know this puts us in a very exposed position,” Zolin frowned pointed, “If you plan on keeping her. You told us you planned on killing her.”

“You’ve made good in hydra’s eyes,” Rumlow rolled his eyes, “We’ll keep you in the clear when hell starts raining down. Don’t worry I’ve got a place out of the city where I can keep her locked up in a basement where no one will find her.”

She snarled at him trying to attack again and he bashed her face into the metal beam. She hissed feeling a little trickle of warmth slide down into her hairline as the door opened again. A new voice spoke to Zolin, “Avtomobil’ kotoryy my ne uznayem ostanovilsya.”

He frowned nodding to Rumlow, “Excuse me for a moment.”

He left closing the door behind him and she glared at Rumlow, “You’re a sick bag of scum, you know that. You were always a shit agent but this is a new level…”

The man just scoffed a laugh, “I’m gunna have fun breaking you. All those times you mouthed off and stepped out of line… it’s going to be fun think about that when I’m roughing you up and showing you want a real alpha is.”

“A baby carrot and a couple peas,” She snapped at him.

He shifted his hand grabbing the scruff of her neck and forcing her roughly against the beam. He growled low in his throat as he kicked her legs apart settling flush against her back, “If I didn’t need you in some kind of good condition for your father, I’d take the time to do it right now. Maybe it’d shut you up for the drive. God I hope it doesn’t. I’m going to enjoy working the filthy stench of that fucking captain off you…”

She didn’t get a chance to snap back at him because the loud crash of the door being knocked off it’s hinges startled them both. He was ripped forcefully off her with a bellowing growl and she felt the sting of his nails as they dragged briefly across the back of her neck. Steve’s scent filled the room with a sinister edge to it, the fire that was usually there was soured somehow like a gasoline fire burning out of control. She gasped for breath turning to kick as someone took her wrists but instantly relaxed seeing Bucky. She leaned toward him as used his prosthetic to break the chain on the cuffs freeing her. Valarie closed into his side relaxing for a moment before opening her eyes to see Steve. He had Rumlow on the ground and was furiously hammering him with his fists, the man’s face was already bruised and bloody. She should have been horrified, she should have been disgusted, but the alpha’s display only brought one word to mind, protection. Steve was protecting her, fighting off the rival. She felt herself start to sweat watching it, then she felt Bucky tense closing an arm tighter around her as he growled, “Steve.”

The alpha paused, both of them did sniffing the air and narrowing in on Valarie. She swallowed recognizing the dilation in Rumlow’s eyes as he stared at her, but when she glanced nervously at Steve she saw him softening from his rage. He dropped the other alpha stepping closer only to have Bucky pull her mostly behind him. It earned him a growl from Steve, Bucky was calm though tilting his head to the side almost daring the alpha to do something. There was still a rigidity in Steve’s shoulders but he swallowed regaining some composure, “Let’s go, now.”

Bucky sighed starting to help Valarie out of the room but she gave an involuntary whine looking at Steve, “alpha…” She felt Bucky’s arm loosen and Steve welcomed her into his chest as they rushed out of the warehouse towards the car. She was vaguely aware that others joined them but her mind was start to focus like tunnel vision on Steve and his scent, craving him like he was a drug. She whined again as he buckled her into the car wiggling to regain contact with him as he closed the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took a while. I've had some complications with my living situation and a long chain of horrible things from my university that delayed me. However it's here the smut has arrived.

It was a difficult ride home for Steve, Valarie was heating up fast and trying to crawl into his lap repeatedly. He tried to keep her calm moving to the middle seat despite the way it made him bed his legs. He sighed stroking her hair as she whined and bucked against the seat belt, “Shh, baby it’s going to be alright. We’re almost home, Bucky and I are gunna take really good care of you, sweetie. You just gotta calm down a little.”

“She said she wasn’t sure how this was going to go,” Bucky shook his head, “She said things had been off since her implant was removed. She’ll be okay Steve, we’re almost there.”

“We’d better,” Clint muttered, “Or she’s going to send someone in a rut.”

“It’s less than five minutes,” Bucky nodded as Steve continued to try and soothe her softly. Valarie herself was heating up, she felt like everything was suffocating, the seat belt, the bodies around her, her clothes. She wanted to be free of it all, she wanted to be with Steve and Bucky. That was certainly at the forefront of her mind, those two. She just wanted to be with them locked up in that room where she could have them all to herself.

Finally the car stopped and she started to fumbled desperately for the buckle. Steve took her hands putting them in her lap urging, “sit still sweetheart, I’m going to get you out.” She continued to wiggle whining as he tried to slide out of the car. He sighed softly commanding, “Sit still.” 

She complied finally and he climbed out walking around the car as Bucky went to call the elevator. He unbuckled her and picked her up leaning her head on his shoulder near his scent glands hoping it would calm her enough so they could make it up to the apartment. Clint and the others agreed to wait for another elevator promising to check in with Steve later. Once the doors closed Bucky closed in on the two scenting her other side purring, “We’re going to take good care of you. What do you need first babe?”

“Too hot,” she muttered shyly burying her face into Steve’s neck, “Feel all sticky and gross…”

“No baby,” Steve cooed as they got to the apartment, “You’re beautiful, you smell so god damn good. Let’s get you comfortable out of those clothes and in bed. Buck, the water…”

“You got it,” He nodded darting for the kitchen as Steve carried her toward the bedroom. He rushed what he could, grabbing some snacks and several bottles of water before returning to the bedroom. By the time he got there Steve had managed to get Valarie out of her clothes and settled into the bed. He was still dressed gently stroking her sides as she stared at Bucky dumping the treats on a nearby chair. He slid into the bed stroking the side of her face, “What’s that look for darlin’? You need something else?”

She whined trying to decide where to settle somewhere between Bucky and Steve. She wanted both but the choice was so overwhelming and she ended up just squirming as the slick started to wet the top of her thighs. Steve smiled as the scent reached him and hummed kissing at Valarie’s exposed neck, “I think our girl is getting a little riled up here Buck, we’d better get moving on the pleasing her.” She sighed her head tilting towards the pillow exposing herself to him, he sighed leaning over her to whisper in Bucky’s ear, “Think you can give her a little show and keep her busy while I get undressed. I don’t want her to drop, it could be bad with her heat so erratic.”

“I think I can do that,” Bucky smirked sliding off the bed slowly starting to open up his shirt.

Valarie purred softly watching him as Steve pressed himself against her back as he gently trailed his hands over her. He hummed softly in her ear, “He’s somethin’ ain’t he doll… He’s a real treat, I bet you two got up to all kinds of trouble while I was out… I can smell it all over this bed… he make you feel good, sweetie?”

“So good,” She whined as Bucky started to take down his pants, “Bucky…”

“Oh, don’t you worry baby,” Bucky chuckled finally fully undressed, “I’m coming for you.”

She whined as he rolled onto the bed sliding himself between her legs starting a long trail of nibbles up her inner thigh. Steve smiled as she tossed her head back moaning at Bucky’s distraction, not that Bucky was suffering for it. He was devouring her like his life depended on it, something Steve was enjoying watching while he undressed. He got his pants down and slid back into the bed trying not to make too much movement, but the dip in the bed and Steve’s unencumbered scent captured his attention. She stared at him pupils blown whining, “he’s teasing.”

“Oh,” Steve sighed patronizing her as he ran a hand through Bucky’s hair, “Is that so? He teasing you somethin’ aweful?” She nodded gasping when he sucked on her clit. Steve smiled taking a light grip in Bucky’s hair pulling him up for air. He guided Bucky up capturing his lips and tasting Valarie on him. It was like pure desire, it ripped a growl from him as he pulled back, “I can see why, you taste like a treat doll…”

“But… I…” She stared at the two of them squirming needily, “I feel so…wrong… need something, not enough…”

“Shh,” Steve soothed as Bucky rolled out of the way, “Want me to take over, sweetie? Help make it go away for a bit?”

“Yes!” She begged.

“C’mere,” He sighed gently shifting her into his lap as he laid on his back, “This will be easier on you baby. We’ll take it as slow as you want.” She groaned shifting her hips against his trying to ease the tension locking her up. Steve lifted her a little positioning himself at her entrance letting her take him slowly if she wanted. That was the last thing she wanted right now, the second she felt him brushing against her folds she pushed down eagerly. He gasped as she took nearly half of him without hesitation, “Easy there baby, don’t want to hurt you…”

“But but but,” She whined trying to move more, making Steve struggle to not let his instincts take over. She felt so good, she was warm and fit like a glove, he swallows settling for resting his hands on her thighs.

Bucky stepped in straddling Steve’s legs behind Valarie, he sighed softly wrapping his arms around he, “It’s alright, doll. You just gotta be easy on poor Stevie. It’ been so long since he’s gotten to take care of an omega. You don’t wanna break him do you?”

“No,” She pouted.

“Here we go doll,” Bucky soothed kissing her neck softly as helped her up and back down again. Steve groaned as Bucky eased her all the way down in a few thrusts, he sighed looking at the two of them. She looked so beautiful almost on display head tilted back on Bucky’s shoulder his hands slipping down to where they were joined. Bucky purred softly, “I don’t think either of you are gunna last very long. You want Stevie to fill you up?” She keened rolling her hips and moaning at the feeling of him inside her. Bucky smiled letting her start to ride him the way she wanted, “You hear that, Stevie, she wants you. She wants you to fill her up so good, you gunna do that for her…”

“Fuck Buck,” Steve growled meeting her movements with his own. Bucky knew Steve was close and drifted a hand down to Valarie’s clit. Steve dug his fingers into her hips as she moaned his name and her body clung to him quivering. He growled panting as his knot sealed inside her, after a couple of moments his body relaxed and Bucky eased her down so she could lay on Steve’s chest. He could feel her fevered skin starting to cool down a little sated for now at least. She purred softly snuggled on his chest and Bucky settled in beside them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry this one has taken so long. Long and perpetually frustrating story short, it looks like my university is trying to deliberately screw me over. They are putting me in a position to deny me my degree for no academic reason after costing me a fortune to come back after promising I would get to finish and making me lose my housing and wrecking my credit. So the last few weeks have been spent fighting with them and packing up my life to move home in hopes of at this moment I don't know what. I've had to sort out moving my cats and 5 years of my life several thousand miles back to my parents house. So needless to say it kind of killed any and all writing inspiration for me. I don't know if I'm going to update again in the next few days, just because I fly internationally in 5 days and there is so much still to sort out. But after I fly, I should have a few chapters because I have nothing better to do on a long af flight. Sorry for my rant and sorry if it's not my best chapter, but that's where I am the fic is not dead I'm just going through some stuff.

A couple of hours passed before Valarie woke up, everything smelled like sex and Steve and Bucky. She was calmer though, she didn’t feel as restless or uncomfortable. She nuzzled against his skin softly and he chuckled, “hey, baby, how are you feeling?”

“Calm for now,” She sighed peering up at him, “What time is it?”

“Almost midnight,” he sighed stretching a little, “We were stuck for a little while but we’re good now. You said earlier you felt sweaty, do you feel up for a bath?”

“Maybe in the morning,” She hummed rolling off him to snuggle into his side, “What happened to Bucky?”

“He went to the kitchen to get more snacks,” Steve chuckled curling an arm around her, “He was worried you might be hungry. I’ve got a bottle of water if you want something to drink.”

“Mmm no,” she shook her head nestling closer, “I’m okay…”

“You need to keep hydrated baby,” Steve frowned grabbing the water, “Just a little bit before you go back to sleep.” She sighed taking the bottle and taking a couple of drinks before reaching over him to put it away. Steve smiled settling back down, “That’s my good girl.”

She purred getting comfortable as Bucky returned and started arranging the snacks on the nightside table. She frowned looking over her shoulder at him, “Bucky, get in the bed. I’m cold.”

“You’ve got Stevie, doll,” He smirked continuing, “If I get in here you’ll be too warm.”

“Bucky,” She whined, “I want to be cuddled by both of you.”

“She sound’s pretty serious Buck,” Steve teased looking over her at him, “C’mon just come to bed. We’re plenty stocked up for the morning.”

“If you two are going to start ganging up on me,” Bucky sighed climbing into bed behind Valarie pressing himself flush against her back, “this is going to be a very unfair week. Here I am trying to take care of you both…”

“Stop your whining,” Valarie giggled wiggling back into him relaxing in the security of being surrounded by them, “You’re enjoying this as much as we are.”

“I admit nothing,” he snickered kissing the back of her neck as she started to drift back to sleep. Steve snuggled into the two content with a sense of completion that came from having both of them with him. When he next woke Valarie had shifted under his chin her nose pressed against his scent gland. She whined when he shifted a little and he could tell she was warm again. Bucky looked up stroking her side, “She’s gunna need another knot.”

“I was hoping to get some food in her first,” Steve sighed rubbing his face, “She hasn’t eaten since we got her back.”

“If you want I can take care of her, hold her off for a bit while you scarf something down,” Bucky offered softly making Steve scoff and Bucky frowned, “You haven’t eaten either. Her mind is going to be on one thing until she gets it. You’re not going to be much help if you’re starved. Go load up, I’ll take care of her until then.”

“I’ll try to scare up some eggs and bacon,” Steve nodded carefully rolling Valarie onto Bucky.

He kissed her head leaving as Bucky smirked, “Try not to burn the house down.” She whined nuzzling into Bucky and he smiled, “Shh, baby, it’s alright. He’s gunna be back soon. You okay baby?”

“All squishy,” She mumbled sleepily shifting against him.

“What?” He chuckled softly.

“’m all wet and needy,” She grumbled, “Where did Steve go?”

“He’s getting some breakfast,” He sighed stroking her hair and rolling her onto her side, “You alright, baby?”

“No, need stuff,” she wiggled restlessly.

“Easy there darling,” Bucky soothed slipping his hands down between her legs, “I’ll take care of you. You just tell me what you need…”

She groaned squirming into his hand as he circled her clit. Bucky smiled as she moaned and bucked into him as a cramp ripped through her. She whined shaking her head, “It’s not enough! Bucky!”

“Shh, I got you,” He nodded sliding between her legs, “You want me to do what Stevie did baby?”

“Yes!” She begged rolling them over trying to sink down onto him.

He stopped her warning, “Easy there baby, you gotta be gentle don’t want you to get hurt. Let me take care of it.” He gently eased her back onto the bed slowly entering her as he stroked her face, “See baby, I’ll take care of you.”

She whined pulling at his hips trying to get him to move, “Yes… just Bucky! I need… I feel like I’m on fire just go!” Bucky cut her off possessing her mouth with that sin like seduction she loved as he started to move. She moaned shifting her hand into his long hair while he toyed with her seeing how far he could tease her just like this. Suddenly she squirmed pulling away and he frowned worrying he’d pushed something too far. She groaned rolling over onto her stomach presenting herself too him, “I think this will be better. Should calm me down longer.”

“Fuck doll,” Bucky breathed stroking the small of her back lightly, “Stevie should be here for this…”

“He’s getting breakfast,” She grumbled wiggling toward him, “C’mon, Bucky. I need you.”

“He really should…” Bucky hesitated dangerously tempted by the sight in front of him.

“Go ahead Buck,” Steve sighed leaning in the doorway and watching the two of them. It was beyond a dream, listening in was one thing but this was something else. He nodded encouraging Bucky, “You said you’d take care of her, you going to leave her all helpless like that. She’s our girl isn’t she?”

“Yes,” He moaned sliding a finger through her slick.

“Well then, you’d better take care of her,” Steve commented smiling a little, “That what you want Val, baby? You want Bucky to take care of you?”

“Mmmm, yes,” She pleaded sighing softly as he pushed into her, “Fuck, feel so good.”

“That’s it,” Steve coaxed warmly standing behind him, “Doesn’t she just feel like a dream. So perfect, isn’t she?”

“Fuck yes,” Bucky growled feeling the more alpha side of him take over. There was this perfect omega under him and Steve’s words were stirring things up. Things Bucky didn’t normally pay attention to, that was the drug, the enhancement they had given him, not his normal self. Still all of this was almost designed to pull that side out of him. He started to move with fervour gripping her hips as she mewled beneath him.

Steve was struggling to conjure an image more appealing than this, Bucky always worked so hard to bury the changes the steroid had made to him. It was his way of trying to return to normal, but it was almost too easy to push him over the edge. Steve kissed at the back of Bucky’s neck sliding his lips around the side to their mark a sort of silent reminder to ground him again. He let out a pleased little rumbled as Bucky responded turning to kiss him. To his surprise Valarie keened at the sound feeling off both of them and they both felt her tremble a little. Steve smirked about to comment when he distantly heard a knock on the door and he frowned, “Shit.”

He’d wanted to be here for this bit but he sighed whispering softly to Bucky before starting to leave. Bucky moaned at the thought his legs starting to tremble, Steve caught it out of the corner of his eye growling a little and Bucky slowed his pace slightly. Steve was satisfied and left to deal with who was at the door. Bucky purred softly as he pulled Valarie up against his chest so he could lavish her with attention. She moaned teetering on the edge of bliss as she felt his fingers dance around her clit like he knew everything she needed without a word. Just like before he was perfectly adept driving her right to the point of return as bit down on her exposed neck making her gasp out a moan feeling him cum all at once in a new and different sensation. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been with men before but feeling the rush of his bond take hold as they both orgasmed was something new and incredibly intense. Her limbs felt like rubber in the aftermath leaving her grateful for Bucky’s arms around her.

Steve dropped the bags in the kitchen and rushed back to join them in the bedroom. He found Bucky trying to support them both clearly exhausted, Steve stepped in supporting him and gently easing them both onto the bed. He’d thought things would be a bit easier since Bucky couldn’t knot but the beta still clung to her like a life raft in a storm trying to rub more of his scent into the bond mark he’d made. It only succeeded in smearing blood and the oils carrying her scent onto his chin and cheek. Steve sighed shaking his head grabbing tissues from the bedside table and sitting on the edge of the bed, “Bucky, you alright? You with me?”

He blinked for a minute fighting down the memories from when he and Steve had recemented their bond; the fear and anxiety that had suddenly possessed him. As though someone one was imminently threatening to take his mates away. He let out a deep breath focusing back on her and Steve nodding, “yeah, don’t know why…”

“It’s alright,” Steve soothed stroking his hair, “You did great, don’t even have to let go of her yet. Just let me clean you both up.” Bucky relaxed at the gesture and Steve set to work gently tidying up the mark on Valarie’s neck first making sure it was done bleeding before cleaning Bucky’s face up. He was happy Bucky had managed to bond the correct side, her other side still had the old mark but Bucky going first should make it easier for Steve to usurp the preexisting bond. He smiled at the two of them as he finished, “There you are. Think you both feel up to some breakfast now?”

“And maybe a bath,” Valarie hummed feeling her heat start to fade.

“We’ll see how long it lasts,” Steve smiled slipping a hand through her hair, “I’ll go grab the food you two get decent enough to eat.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I know i wasn't as quick on the draw as I would have liked. Jet lag is a bitch and there have been a lot of problems settling in. But I'm here and I hope you all enjoy.

Steve slid the food onto plates and hurried back to the bedroom. Valarie had managed to throw on one of his old t-shirts but was still sat in Bucky’s lap. She smiled at the food, “God I didn’t realize I was this hungry, but I want to rip that out of your hands.”

“Don’t you worry,” He chuckled setting a tray with a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast in front of her, “There’s more than plenty to go around.”

“Oh,” She moaned dragging her toast and bacon through the runny egg, “You got them perfect. How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess,” he smiled setting a tray on the side for Bucky, “If I’m honest I ordered in from the diner down the street.” He sat down picking lightly at some bacon, “How you feeling doll?”

“Alright,” she shrugged through a bite of pancakes, “calm, sore in all the right places…”

Suddenly as the syrup hit the back of her throat she felt a sudden retching in her stomach. She covered her mouth nearly snarling as Bucky tried to curl around her. Steve saw the hurt look on his face as she scrambled for the bathroom, he rubbed his mate’s shoulder sighing, “Hey, it’s alright. Let me check on her.”

Valarie was almost done emptying her stomach when Steve gently rubbed her back taking up her hair. She wiped at her teary eyes, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong… I felt fine…”

“It’s alright,” Steve soothed grabbing a towel for her to clean up, “Just take it slow. You feel up to anymore food or do you want a bath?”

“Bath,” She groaned grimacing, “After I brush my teeth.”

“I’ll get it started, Clint dropped off some bubble bath, do you like lavender or lily?” Steve smiled starting the water running.

“He did?” She blinked through the toothbrush in her mouth, “Why?”

“You’re about to be part of the pack,” he chuckled adjusting the temperature before kissing her forehead, “Everyone wants to make you feel welcome.”

“Lilies,” She nodded.

Steve left her to finish up sighing as he found Bucky pacing around the room, “Bucky, she’s okay. I was worried something like this might happen, just thought we might have a little more time…”

“What’s wrong…”

“Nothing,” Steve reassured him stroking a hand in his hair to steady him, “This can happen sometimes when someone tries to usurp a bond. She’s just torn between two packs, it’ll be alright. I did some research about it and it’s perfectly normal. In fact it’s a good sign it means she’s taking to our bond really well.”

“but…”

“It’s alright, just go talk to her,” he smiled, “I’m going to grab some bubble bath. See if you can get her to eat some snacks or something or bacon.”

Bucky hesitated a moment but managed to talk himself into trying to join her, he leaned on the door jam swallowing, “You alright there doll?”

“Hey,” She beamed seeing him in the mirror as she finished brushing her teeth, “Yeah, yeah, I’m great. I don’t know why that happened. Maybe bad eggs or something. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Bucky shrugged absently, “Was just worried I hurt ya’ or somethin’…”

She smirked reaching out to pull his hand off his hip and tug him into the room, “Now why would you be worried about a silly thing like that. Everything has been perfect, Bucky, honestly I feel great. I remember it hurting a lot more last time, this feels a lot more comfortable. More like a dull reminder I’ve got someone important.”

“It’s probably just the adrenaline,” he muttered as she pulled his arms around her waist.

“Or you are just as perfect as I thought you were,” she smirked at him.

“You know, you make it real hard for a guy to feel sorry about himself,” Bucky smiled a little feeling more reassured that she was feeling better.

He started to lean in and she pulled back making him frown, but she blushed a little, “My breath is probably rank from little excursion…”

“You set the no pity party rule,” Bucky chuckled kissing her anyway, he felt far better when she relaxed into him. He smirked as Steve came back, “Minty fresh. Now let’s get you cleaned up and some food into you.”

“I don’t know,” She sighed as Steve filled the tub with bubble bath, “My stomach is still a little queasy.”

“Doll you need to eat,” Bucky pressed playfully as he slipped off her shirt, “We don’t want you getting sick on us now. So you let me and Stevie worry about taking care of you if you throw up and you just relax and enjoy yourself.”

“Hmmm,” She pondered for a minute, “Fine, but one of you has to join me in the tub.”

“I’ll grab something to eat then,” Steve smiled pecking both of them before slapping their asses playfully, “hustle up soldiers.”

Valarie giggled climbing into the warm water with Bucky. She had to admit sitting snuggled in Bucky’s lap in the warm water felt amazing. She sighed nuzzling into his shoulder a little as Steve fed her a little. She let them both wash her and take care of her, while it was something she wasn’t used to and originally has been a little uncomfortable she had to admit it was growing on her. Steve checked on her’s and Bucky’s bond a few times making sure there wasn’t a worse reaction than her nausea. Finally she wiggled, “Alright, alright. Any more fondling and I’m going to need more than a bath. Can we go cuddle in bed with some movies or something?”

“I can queue up some trash cooking T.V.,” Bucky smiled against her neck.

“I’m going to grab a shower real fast then I’ll join you two,” Steve smiled helping her up and wrapping her in a towel, “think you can manage without me a couple minutes?”

She smirked at him playfully, “You’ve got ten minutes, quick shower Cap.”

“Five more than I need,” he winked kissing her softly before jumping into the shower.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.... I'm just sorry but you can blame my friend for putting evil angsty thoughts in my head

Steve was fast in the shower, really only getting in to clean the sweat off himself, he wanted to make sure he smelt fresh for Valarie. Though she’d probably laugh at him if he told her that. He only lightly toweled off leaving his hair wet as he rushed to join the two in the other room. When he appeared in the doorway Valarie giggled, “You didn’t have to rush that much, I gave you ten minutes.”

“Well I’ve got you two to come back to,” He winked sliding into the bed and holding up the blankets, “Want to join me?”

“I’m too warm,” She shook her head smiling stretching out across his and Bucky’s lap to get comfortable.

“Wow,” Bucky chuckled smirking a little as he stroked her hair, “I really don’t last long at all.”

“Long enough,” She winked up at him as Steve’s phone pinged, “Besides it’s one of the only benefits of having a heat is the ability to screw all day long with no judgement.”

“Yeah well I’d like to see some more food and water in you before we get back to the fucking,” Steve muttered frowning at his phone as he typed.

“What if I’m not hungry,” Valarie smirked as Steve stared intently at his phone.  
She stared expectantly for a moment before Bucky cut in winking, “He’ll feed you something a little more fun.”

“Hm?” Steve blinked looking up, “Sorry, Nat was asking about somethin’. What’s wrong darling?”

“You gotta give Val a special snack,” Bucky smirked.

“You said you wanted me to eat something, I asked what happens if I wasn’t hungry,” She chuckled at him, “You were engrossed in your phone.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Steve smiled setting it aside, “I just want to make sure you’re taken care of. Think you could manage something else before the next wave hits? I just don’t want you getting sick because you didn’t eat anything.”

“hm, alright, but if I start throwing up again, I’m gunna be really cranky,” She rolled her eyes pulling a bag of snack chicken off the nightside table.

“I’ll take it,” He chuckled stroking her hair as they relaxed watching the show Bucky had put on. After a while Valarie dozed off in their lap and Steve could feel her getting warm. He sighed shaking his head, “It’s not going to be much longer.”

“You going to bond this time,” Bucky asked softly moving her snack back to the nightside table.

“I don’t know,” Steve sighed, “I want to… but I want it to have the best chance of holding without hurting her. I should really let you two have more time to adjust before I make the final move.”

“You know she wouldn’t care,” Bucky smiled at him, “Either way.”

“Yeah,” Steve muttered, “I just want to make sure everything is done right…”

He trailed off smelling someone new in the apartment a low growl humming out of him. Bucky was about to ask what was going on but the sound was cut short as Nat appeared in the doorway out of breath panting, “I know, not the best time… We have a problem. One you need to handle now.”

Steve nodded extracting himself from under Valarie making her whine, “Try to keep her calm and comfortable. Do whatever you need to do. I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

“Steve,” Bucky commented shaking his head.

“I’ll be fast,” Steve assured his mate.

“Steve,” Bucky said more pointedly, “You’re naked. Get dressed first.”

Steve was fast throwing on a pair of pants and a nice shirt still tucking it in as he stepped into the elevator with Natasha. He frowned running a hand through his hair trying to neaten it, “What’s going on?”

“My boss is about to walk through the door any minute,” She explained pressing a button for an earlier stop, “They haven’t told me what’s going on but whatever it is, they called a halt to the investigation for now.”

“What?”

“Everything has stopped,” Nat explained, “So either they have a warrant or something bad has happened. We haven’t done anything I don’t think…”

“Did Rumlow come to work today?” Steve sighed grimmacing.

“Yeah,” She nodded, “He looked like shit. Said he broke up a bar fight… Tell me you didn’t do that…”

“He was going to hurt Val,” Steve chewed on his cheek as she got out, “Just be ready to have Bucky bail me out, I guess.”

Nat rolled her eyes as she left. Steve paced around the elevator a little before resolving to pace around the lobby of the building. It only took a few minutes before a well dressed woman Steve didn’t recognize walked into the building. He straightened appraising her as she walked with firm purpose toward him commenting, “Mr. Rogers, this is a surprise. What are you doing lurking around here?”

“A visit from the F.B.I tends to get my attention,” Steve replied matter-of-factly, “Agent?”

“Hill,” She pursed her lips giving him the courtesy of showing her badge, “I’m not here to see you. So if you’ll excuse me.”

“I own the building,” Steve frowned holding out a hand to stop her, “I’d like to know what business you have with my tenants. I have very strict policies about who can live here.”

“Legally I don’t have to give you that.”

“Legally, I don’t have to let you in the building without a warrant.”

She frowned but relented sighing, “I’m not here to speak with your tenants, I’m here because a young woman I know is staying with someone here, I need to talk with her. If you’re done being obstinate, do you know where Valarie Kane is staying?”

“What do you want with Valarie?” Steve frowned trying to suppress a growl.

She studied him for a moment before commenting, “That’s a private matter. Where is she?”

“She’s unavailable,” Steve swallowed, she looked suspicious and he sighed gesturing to a meeting hall, “Can we speak more privately, and I’ll explain.” She nodded curtly and followed him out of the room. Steve leaned on the table sighing, “Valarie is in heat, she can’t talk right now. It’s been bad, her lucid waves are short.”

“You know about this how?”

“I’ve been taking care of her,” Steve growled at her response, “She needed some help and I was in a position to give it.”

“Interesting that you two know each other so well,” Agent Hill commented crossing her arms, “I don’t recall her ever mentioning you.”

“You ask a lot of questions for someone here on private business,” Steve frowned at her.

“Nick was a good friend, I’ve known Valarie a long time,” She raised an eyebrow at him, “I’d like to make sure she’s okay.”

“She walked into my restaurant a few weeks ago and accused me of kidnapping him,” Steve rolled his jaw, “I assured her I had no idea what she was talking about but would ask around. Someone tried to kidnap her shortly after so my mate offered her a safe place to stay until this was taken care of. We’ve grown rather close and she asked us to help with her heat.”

“You planning on bonding?” Hill frowned softening a little.

“I don’t think that’s your business,” Steve growled beginning to lose his patience with her.

“It’s relevant to why I’m here,” She relented a little, “Especially if I can’t speak with her.”

“My mate already has,” Steve swallowed, “There are certain complications we have to navigate, but yes.”

Agent Hill sighed heavily chewing on her lip, “Alright. I wanted to talk to her but this really can’t wait. I’ll buy you all a few days but when her heat is over she needs to come down to the agency.”

“Is this to do with Rumlow?”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Steve shook his head back pedaling fast before he said something that got himself arrested, “Sorry, you were saying.”

“Her father’s body was found early this morning by police and reported to us,” She swallowed, “I came to notify her.”

“What?” Steve blinked feeling like he’d just been slugged in the chest. He leaned back against the table shaking his head, “He’s dead?”

“I’m not going to lie I’m relieved you’re surprised by that,” Hill nodded, “He was shot in the head some time last night or early this morning they’re doing an autopsy but it looks like an execution. Good news is you're not a suspect at the moment and you have a solid alibi.”

“You need Val to identify or something?”

“No, I took care of that,” Hill shook her head, “I thought it might be too distressing. No there’s paperwork since he was in the line of duty and benefits, things she has to sign so that the body can be released. Obviously it’s going to have to wait until her heat is over.”

“I’m going to have to tell her,” Steve muttered rubbing a hand over his mouth.

“You could wait…”

“I’ve learned that lesson,” Steve shook his head, “The hard way. I’m not keeping anything from her. It’s going to be be hard but we’ll get through it…” He swallowed offering a hand, “Thank you for coming down in person. I’ll make sure Valarie comes down as soon as she’s feeling better.”

“Take good care of her.”


	31. Chapter 31

Bucky was starting to worry about Steve being gone so long the needier Valarie got. She was keening and whimpering as she started to sweat. He was trying his best to soothe her and keep her calm but there really wasn’t much he could do, she needed a knot. He held her close nuzzling at their mark muttering, “Shh, baby, Stevie is gunna be back soon.”

“Alpha!” She demanded writhing in his embrace, “Alpha.”

“Jesus punk,” Bucky muttered to himself, “What’s taking you so long.”

Steve hesitated for a long moment in the hall before returning to the room. Valarie was being difficult for Bucky but Steve was only half paying attention as he mumbled, “Sorry… I, uh…”

“Look she needs you, punk,” Bucky cut him off, “Real bad. I don’t think I’m gunna be much help this time.”

“I have to talk to her first,” Steve swallowed as she cried out for him again. He sat down at the end of the bed taking a deep breath before sighing, “Come here sweetheart, we gotta talk.”

Bucky let go and she scrambled into Steve’s lap trying to nuzzle into his neck but Steve held her back ordering, “Calm down, just for a minute doll. Can we talk?”

She nodded slowly trying to sit still despite her every instinct trying to tackle him. Bucky frowned realising something big had happened for Steve to get this serious after Nat had arrived. He started to prepare himself for the worst, Steve was being arrested, something like that. Steve swallowed hard, “Val, an agent just came to talk to you. I explained you couldn’t talk right now so she talked to me, okay?”

“Alpha,” She whined wiggling.

“Val, it’s important,” He frowned and she stilled, “She came to tell you they found your father this morning. Val, he’s not okay. She said he’s dead. Baby, I’m so sorry…” Steve saw the recognition start to seep through the haze of the heat and her eyes started to water for a second. He winced, “Val, honey, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to keep it from you…”

“No!” She shrieked starting to push away from him as he tried to soothe her. She kept repeating the monosyllabic word as he tried to hold her and soothe her. Panic and anger and grief consumed her and she started to fight snapping and scratching at him in an effort to get away from the comfort.

“Just let her go, Steve, I got it,” Bucky finally stepped in reaching out to her through their bond. Steve let go and she crawled away following her instincts into Bucky’s arms beginning to cry as he held her. He mumbled looking at Steve, “Just give it a second…” He stroked her back letting her cry, “Shhh, it’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Valarie sobbed, rationally she wanted to stop, there was nothing she could do. It was so final, crying like this wasn’t helping anything. It wasn’t even making her feel better. She felt like her chest had just shattered inexplicably. Like she was frozen in that moment of explosion when someone photographs an apple or something being shot with a bullet. That pure eruptive moment before everything falls apart to destruction. That was what she felt right then, she was the little fruit exploding with nothing to stop it. It seemed like sobbing was the only way to release the pressure before she did erupt into nothingness. The two soldiers knew better than most her loss and the torrent of pain storming through her. They sat quietly offering calm reassurances until her sobs started to quiet.

“Baby,” Bucky tried softly, “Stevie is real worried about you. You want to sit with him? You want to sit with alpha? We can both hold you…”

“No,” she mumbled her voice cold and distant.

“Val, baby,” Bucky tried as Steve looked disheartened.

“I said no!” She snapped wincing as her heat started to hurt, “I want him to go. Just go!”

“Alright, Val,” Steve nodded backing up cautiously, “I’m sorry, I’ll go. I’ll be out in the living room if you need me.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed frustrated.

“It’s alright,” Steve nodded, “I’ll be okay.”

Valarie regretted it the second his scent was gone but couldn’t bring herself to call him back. After a moment Bucky asked softly, “You want me to go too, sweetie?”

“No,” she sniffed nuzzling into him.

“Did you really want Steve to go,” He sighed holding her softly.

“I don’t know,” she squeeked, “I don’t know.”

He held her as he adjusted so they could lay down murmuring, “Do you need anything, baby?”

“I don’t think so,” She mumbled nuzzling closer, “Just don’t go please.”


	32. Chapter 32

The next few days were rough for all three of them. Steve tried to stay in the living room but ended up giving in to pacing the hall outside the door. He could smell the distress coming off her in waves and it was talking all his concentration to stay outside. Bucky was struggling to keep her from shutting down, it was a challenge to get her to eat and stay hydrated. She didn’t want help with her heat she just wanted someone there and the pain she was going through was hard to watch. Eventually her symptoms started to subside and she had to face the reality of what had happened. Bucky laid there stroking her hair as they both started to realise it was over. She swallowed, “I think i need a shower…” she inhaled smelling the sweat on the sheets, “And to do laundry.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Bucky soothed, “You should talk to Stevie, hunny.”

“I know,” she frowned stretching a little, “He’s still outside isn’t he…”

“Probably, you going to be okay handling him if I jump in the shower before you?” Bucky asked kissing her forehead.

“Yeah,” she sighed getting up and pulling on a sweater and slowly venturing out to the living room. Steve was drinking coffee and trying to convince himself to keep some distance now that her heat was dying down. He swallowed as she pulled on the sleeves of her sweater muttering, “Hey.”

“Val,” he breathed setting down his cup, “I’m so sorry. I just didn’t want to keep it from you…”

“Why are you sorry,” She blinked at him frowning, “Steve, you made the right decision… I would have been six shades of pissed off if you hadn’t told me… I’m sorry I freaked out…”

“Baby,” Steve sighed seeing the tears in her eyes and offering her a seat, “It’s okay…”

“It’s not,” She started to cry moving to sit in his lap, “I’m sorry, Steve… I…”

“Shh,” He soothed instantly relaxing having her in his arms, “Hey, don’t worry about it. I was way worse when my ma passed. I nearly put Bucky through a wall and I was half the size I am now. It’s alright, baby. It’s going to be okay…”

“It hurts so much,” She sniffled, “but it also feels numb…”

“I know, doll, I know,” he soothed squeezing her a little, “But Bucky and I will take care of it.... But they said they need you to come sign paperwork down at their office. I tried to talk to them about you not being up for it but they say it has to be done there.”

She nodded slowly, “I should take the hard drive to them, anyway. I don’t really want to be there with just Rumlow…”

“I’ll set it up…”

“I can call Maria,” She shook her head, “You said it was Agent Hill, right? I’ll let her know I can come in today but… Can someone come with me, I understand if it can’t be you or Bucky…”

“Of course hunny,” Steve shook his head, “They don’t have anything on us right now, we’re coming with you, whatever you need.”

“I just don’t trust myself not to beat Rumlow within an inch of his life,” She chewed on her lip, “I know it was him… he said he had my dad. It had to be him…”

“Hey,” Steve soothed, “We’ll get to the bottom of it.”

“Shower’s free,” Bucky commented toweling off his hair, “I’m gunna make some breakfast, you want anything in particular, doll?”

“Can we have pancakes?” she asked getting up and looking for her phone.

“You got it,” Bucky winked.

“I’ll get the shower started,” Steve offered, “Want me to join you?”

“Yes please.”

Steve smiled a little getting the shower warmed up and ready. Valarie joined him a moment later nodding, “Maria says we can come down when we’re ready. She knows you’re coming with me and says no one should bother us.”

“Don’t worry about it,” He hugged her under warm water, “We’ll take care of it. You just do what you need to baby.”

“I think I just need time,” She mumbled, “Today is going to be a mess.”

“Just try not to think about it for now.”

They took a little longer than normal in the shower but eventually rejoined Bucky for breakfast. It seemed to kind of move in a blur for her, she ate a little before getting ready to go. She put on nicer clothes than normal trying to look formal for going to the agency for the last time. Steve was worried about how quiet she was on the ride there but Bucky tried to reassure him she’d be okay. Valarie was bracing herself for what this was going to be like. She was about to walk into work with two criminals under investigation, her new mates, to sign paperwork about her father’s death then quit. Her stomach was churning though she wasn’t sure if it was nerves or grief.

She wanted to stay close to Steve and Bucky but knew it would be better if she looked more put together. Maria met them off the elevator smiling, “Hey kiddo, I’ve got everything up in the office for you. You holding up okay?”

“I wasn’t,” She admitted swallowing, “But I’m here, so let’s deal with this.”

“Alright,” She nodded leading the way through the floor to the offices. People starred and closed files as they passed but no one said anything. They sat down in Maria’s office and she sighed, “That went better than expected.”

“What all do I have to sign, I don’t really want to be here,” Valarie sighed, “Besides I don’t want to give anyone the change to think of a reason to arrest them.”

Maria smirked setting some paper on Valarie’s side of the desk explaining, “I expected as much. This is about your father’s pension, you’re his sole beneficiary, this will give you access to it. This is you copy of official death certificate.” 

Valarie took a steadying breath and Steve took her hand rubbing it softly as she nodded, “Okay.”

“This is the paperwork about settlement,” Maria explained moving to another packet, “We have to assume your father was on duty and there’s a settlement package for that from the Beuro. The office is still going through his office to remove confidential information but we should have his things to you by the end of the week.”

“Alright,” She nodded digging in her bag and handing Maria a hard drive, “I think you’ll understand I can’t work here anymore.” She noticed Maria’s eyes dart to Bucky and Steve, “They haven’t seen it, it’s been on my person since my apartment was broken into a few weeks ago. As far as they’re concerned its a list of people my dad didn’t trust to testify.”

“That’s what you told us,” Steve pursed his lips.

“I didn’t trust you with it then,” Valarie offered squeezing his hand, “I barely knew you. You didn’t think it was a little odd I knew so much about Hydra?”

“Care to comment on the file?” Maria asked taking the drive.

“Completely unfounded, same for T’challa, and the Odinsons,” She swallowed nervously, “They aren’t working with the terror organization. Hydra came after them though, I don’t think anyone would believe me if I told you what the last few weeks were like.”

“I don’t know about that,” a new voice commented and Valarie jumped up hugging the blond, “I drove down as soon as I heard, you doing okay?”

“I’ll get there,” Valarie nodded, “What are you doing here?”

“I was Nick’s contact at the CIA,” she explained offering a hand to Steve and Bucky, “Agent Carter.”

“Sharron and I grew up together,” Valarie explained, “I didn’t know she was working on this though.”

“I’m trying to catch up here,” Steve commented, “I am or am not under investigation?”

“You were,” Maria explained, “though not for your little enterprise. We suspected Hydra was forming a cell here. Considering the amount of mob activity that happens in New York, they became our chief priority. We worked with the CIA with trying to track down possible leads. There was some indication that Hydra may be disguising themselves as syndicate. You were under investigation at that point considering your military background. Valarie just attested to the inaccuracy of some of our tips.”

“I have to say it wasn’t planned,” She shrank a little, “I mainly went to Steve to accuse him.”

“So I heard,” Sharron smirked, “Considering you have been targeted we would be very interested in testimony from you. Though that would involve making you protected witnesses.”

“We can take care of ourselves,” Steve frowned before adding, “You should make sure your own house is in order before looking into mine.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter

“Well, I think that’s everything,” Maria nodded as they finished up the last of the paperwork, “I’ll have your father’s lawyer bring you the rest of the personal arrangements. I hope you know Val, if you need anything, we’re always here.”

“I know.”

“I really urge you all not to do this,” Sharron frowned, “These people are dangerous.”

“When I’m certain you can keep us safe, then we’ll talk,” Steve frowned back, “I’m not uprooting my pack and their families if they’re going to be at risk.”

“Sharron,” Maria cut her off, “It’s not like we don’t have a line of communication. If Mr. Rogers is unsatisfied with our security then I doubt there is anything that will change his mind. Thank you all for coming in to deal with this.”

Valarie got up hovering closer to Steve and he wrapped an arm around her as the walked back through the rows of offices. Valarie didn’t see him she only heard his voice as Rumlow commented, “I hear your finally taking your place omega.” She started to turn around but Steve caught her holding her back as she tried to swing at Rumlow. The alpha scoffed, “Still as unruly as ever, maybe a few weeks on your knees will fix that.”

Steve growled passing Valarie to Bucky as he stared down the smaller man, “Stop antagonizing my mate. I expected an agent like yourself to have a bit more decorum around a grieving daughter.”

Rumlow smirked running his tongue over the edge of his teeth, “I did wonder about that, I guess it is true, next to a cemetery there’s a motel.”

There was still a low rumble reverberating from Steve’s throat as he glared at Rumlow. Finally a voice snapped cutting through the tension like a knife, “Rumlow! My office.”

Maria frowned at him as he strolled past her nodding, “Whatever you say, boss.”

She sucked in a breath as he left sighing, “Let me escort you to the elevator.”

“That was highly inappropriate,” Steve growled, “Something is going to be done, I hope.”

“He’ll get a verbal warning,” Maria nodded as they walked , “It’s policy for a first offence.”

Valarie scoffed making Steve frown, “His comment was clearly not the first one.”

“I understand that,” Maria sighed quietly as they reached the elevator, “But Valarie has never reported any other misconduct. So officially this is the first offence, my hands are tied.”

“Thank you,” Bucky cut Steve off, “We’ll get out of your hair before someone ends up causing a scene.”

Steve was quiet digging his fingers into his knees on the drive back. Valarie was swallowed glancing at him, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the hard drive. I didn’t really trust you guys when it came up…”

Steve huffed, “I don’t care.”

“You clearly do,” She sighed, “You’re fuming, Steve. You look like you’re about put a fist through a wall. I’m sorry about it, I should have told you once you picked me up from the club that night…”

“That’s what you think I’m mad about?” Steve scoffed turning around in his seat, “Val, i would have liked to know but it’s not the end of the world. Really it wasn’t my business, Same as how I don’t ask Nat about it. I’m pissed about Rumlow! How have you never reported him. Don’t try and tell me that was the first time.”

She stared at her lap like she was chewing on something sour, “He’s usually more subtle about it but I guess that was while my dad was there. It’s just the way it is Steve. If you complain about it as an omega people talk. They say you can’t keep up, you’re too sensitive…”

“That’s harassment,” Steve growled.

“People make comments to Omegas like that all the time,” She mumbled, “It starts to fade into the background.”

Steve looked like he was about to say something and Bucky took the opportunity to interject, “How about a more cheerful subject you debbie downers? Val, I think Steve and I promised we’d help you move once all this was over. What do you think about making it official in the apartment. I’ll sacrifice half my closet for you.”

She sighed, “I hadn’t even thought about that, to be honest.”

“Everything has been going pretty fast recently,” Steve took a deep breath calming himself, “If you don’t want to it’s alright, we just want to make you comfortable.”

“No,” she nodded, “It makes sense, I spend my time there anyway and it’s stupid to bounce back and forth. I’ll go down tomorrow or the next day or something and start packing it up.”

“We’ll help you,” Bucky smiled as they parked.

They got out and Steve hugged Valarie muttering, “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I’m mad at you. I just… I hate to think about what he was like when people aren’t watching.”

“Mostly just snide comments,” She smiled at him, “It’s why I want to stop working there now. Not with him there. So don’t worry I don’t have to see him again.”

“Well that’s something to celebrate,” Bucky smirked at them, “I think if I ever see that asshole’s face again it’ll be too soon.


	34. Chapter 34

“How are you feeling?” Bucky smiled as Valarie groggily sat at the kitchen counter for breakfast.

“Still just all over the map,” she sighed, “Sometimes I feel normal and others I just feel distant and numb.”

“I’m sorry, doll,” Steve frowned bringing her a cup of coffee, “You sure you’re going to be okay today while Bucky and I are out taking care of a few things.”

“You said Clint was gunna come by,” She sighed picking at her food, “And you guys can’t just put your lives and what you do on hold because of me. I’m just meeting with the lawyer today it’s not like I have to go anywhere.”

“We know,” Bucky offered, “But everyone knows this is a sensitive time and some allowances can be made if you need us here.”

“Thank you,” She smiled at both of them with a sigh, “But I have to just jump back into life. I can’t just shut down about this. Besides if anything goes really wrong Clint will be here and you guys are a phone call away.”

“Okay baby,” Steve smiled kissing her forehead as he went to take a shower. Valarie said goodbye to them before getting dressed for the day. By the time she was done Clint was there and the lawyer called to say he was on his way. She sat with Clint for a while before there was a knock at the door.

Clint answered it nodding, “Mr. Fury’s lawyer?”

“Yes,” he replied, “I’m looking for Ms. Kane. Do I have the wrong apartment?”

“No right this way,” Clint offered a hand.

“Oh, it’s alright, thank you.” he nodded using his pointer to find his way into the apartment. Valarie joined them and he extended a hand, “Ms. Kane?”

“Yes,” She sighed shaking his hand, “Thank you for making the trip Mr. Murdock.”

“Well it wasn’t that far,” he smiled back, “Now shall we have a seat. Most of this is pretty straight forward.”

“Right,” she sighed sitting down at the table, “So this is just about his stuff and the funeral right?”

“I have several documents for you,” Matt explained opening a folder running his fingers across braille labels, “Mostly we need to discuss the property allowed you in his will. I can facilitate putting it into your name or sale of the property if you would like. First on our list is the house here in New York.”

“Right,” she chewed on her lip, “I, um, I guess I’d like to sell it. I don’t think that I could really stay there.”

“Of course,” Matt nodded indicating where she needed to sign, “I’ll contact a realtor and find out what a fair market price for the property to start the process.” He sorted through a few more papers, “There’s also an apartment in D.C., a property that belonged to your grandparents in California, and a cabin in upstate New York.”

“I didn’t know there was so much, um,” She sighed thinking for a moment, “I guess I’ll keep the cabin and, um, rent the apartment. I need to think about my grandparents house…”

“That’s alright. Nothing has to be decided immediately,” Matt offered bringing her another couple of papers, “The police haven’t located your father’s car yet, but we’ll be notified when it is. Your father had quite a substantial life insurance policy and due to the nature of his death you’re fully covered. I’ll facilitate the payout of that settlement, however this should be what you’ll be looking at.”

“Jesus fucking christ!” She muttered covering her mouth, “Why did he have such a large policy?”

“I don’t know, ma’am,” he frowned softly, “My only guess would be that he wanted you to be taken care of. That’s usually what happens with large policies. Now of course the funeral arrangements will have to be taken care of, I took the liberty of compiling a list of reputable companies to make those arrangements.”

“Right,” she swallowed, “I’ll have a look at it and think it over.”

“Would you like a list of all of your father’s assets to think over for few days?” Matt offered pulling out a piece of paper, “If it would make you feel more comfortable I can give you a call in a few days to discuss this again. I understand this is a difficult time for you.”

She sighed feeling herself getting more anxious, “Yeah, I think that might be a good idea.”

“Here we go,” Matt explained handing her a paper and a business card, “And here’s my card, if you have any concerns or problems please give me a call.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy, I really appreciate all your comments and feedback. I do read all of them and yes you will be getting answers to some questions soon.

“Hey baby,” Steve smiled trying to temper the relief and warmth he felt walking in and seeing her there. It was a sense of completion having Bucky at his side and Valarie waiting at home for him. 

“Hey,” She smiled hugging him and Bucky, “How was your day committing crimes?”

“Uneventful,” He sighed as Bucky carried the food to the counter, “How did the meeting with the lawyer go?”

“Fine, I guess,” She sighed sitting down to eat, “He was very nice and understanding. I just didn’t know there was so much stuff coming back to me. Then there’s the insurance…”

“Are they causing problems with the payout?” Bucky asked.

“No,” She shook her head in exasperation, “It’s just so large. I wish they were causing problems because I would have reservations paying that amount of money.”

“How much could it be?” Bucky scoffed.

“Almost a million,” Valarie shook her head as chow mein nearly flew out of his nose, “I know that was my reaction. That’s the kind of policy you take out on someone else before you kill them, not the kind of policy you take out on yourself.”

“Well your dad did work for the F.B.I,” Steve offered, “It’s not exactly a safe job. Bucky and I have policies like that. When Scott started working for us I gave him one with his daughter as the beneficiary so he had some piece of mind. Was this a recent thing?”

“No I was looking at the paperwork and he took it out when I was maybe six,” She sighed reasoning Steve was probably right, “I think that’s around the time he got promoted to head of Organized Crime. I guess it makes sense, it’s just a lot you know. The annuity on that amount is enough that I shouldn’t have to work for ten years or longer. Then there’s the property.” She picked up the paper Matt had given her, “There’s his house here in New York, an apartment in D.C., a cabin upstate, a house in California, ten grand in a savings account, the car, a storage unit, some bond, an investment account, then the pension from the F.B.I, then a bunch of smaller assets. I mean all of this mine now, I don’t even know what to do with this.”

“Your dad was a smart investor,” Bucky nodded looking at the list, “I mean this is a good retirement to fall back on. The pension wouldn’t be much but with savings and investments…”

“Matt Murddock is your dad’s attorney?” Steve raised an eyebrow at the paper.

“Yeah, why?”

“He’s a mob lawyer,” Steve chuckled, “He works with Danny Rand and Jessica Jones. Mostly bailing them out of trouble but he’s definitely involved in the business. He was smug when I met him.”

“He was polite today,” Valarie offered, “Didn’t mention anything about you guys. He left that for me to think over while he looks into a price for the house.”

“You’re gunna sell it,” Steve asked gently.

“I don’t think I could keep it,” She sighed, “Too many mixed memories. I don’t really know about the apartment so I thought we might rent it. I thought we might like to keep the cabin though. I used to like to go there when I was a kid.”

“I like getting out of the world sometimes,” Bucky smiled reassuringly, “Would save us on renting a place next time we want to get away.”

“The California house would be nice too,” Steve offered, “Tony has a place in Malibu could be fun to meet up off the clock some time.”

“That’s a relief,” Valarie let out a breath, “I had no idea what I wanted to do with that place. I’ve never been there, my dad inherited it from my grandparents and they always used to visit us. I guess I’ll have to hire someone to clean out the apartment and box up stuff at the house. At least that’s only two places.”

“We could work on it some this weekend,” Bucky offered suffering a glare from Steve, “Or put it off for a bit.”

“I think I need to deal with my apartment and the funeral first,” She nodded reasonably, “Then I’ll tackle the house. I mean it’ll take time to sell so nothing needs to be done immediately.”

“Sounds like a good idea, doll,” Steve smiled taking her hand and squeezing, “Did he have a funeral plan?”

“No,” she frowned with a shrug picking up another paper, “But Mr. Murddock put together a list of good places. I was going to look them up tomorrow or something.”

“Gilmore funeral home,” Steve nodded after surveying the list, “He handled my Ma’s funeral and was wonderful about it.”

“Another problem solved,” She sighed looking relieved, “I’ll call them tomorrow and I guess set up a meeting.”

“We’ll wait around tomorrow and make sure we’re around to go with you,” Bucky reassured her, “It’s gunna be rough going there baby. It was bad when Steve had to do it, so we’ll be there I promise.”

“You’re both too wonderful, you know that?” She smiled at them.

Steve was happy to hear that Mr. Gilmore could see them that afternoon. He was worried about leaving her alone all day but she seemed to be okay. When he and Bucky came back to pick her up for her appointment she was dressed and ready to go, even seemed like she was in a reasonable mood. She tried to keep a happy face on for them not wanting them to worry about her, she really needed to get on with everything even if it was all pretend.

“Mr. Gilmore,” Steve shook the elderly man’s hand as they entered, “Thank you for making the time.”

“Not at all,” he greeted them with a contrite smile, “I’m sorry for your loss, Ms. Kane. I understand your father’s death was rather sudden.”

“Yes, he worked for the F.B.I and well,” She swallowed trying to maintain her strong facade, “I have to admit I really don’t know what the process is.”

“Of course,” Mr. Gilmore nodded reassuringly, “Not to worry, I will take care of everything. There really is only a few things I’ll need you to decide on. I can get you started on that just through here. Do you know if you would prefer cremation or burial?”

“I don’t really know,” She admitted, “I guess I should have thought about that…”

“Don’t worry about it,” he reassured her, “I take it this is all rather fresh. Is there someone handling the delivery of his estate?”

“Yes,” she nodded digging out the card, “Mr. Murddock, he’s the lawyer taking care of everything.”

“Wonderful,” the man nodded, “Do you mind if I call him and ask him if your father’s will specified any funeral requests?”

“No please,” She nodded, “I’m sure it’ll make more sense to you than me.” He left them to make a call and Valarie leaned on the wall sighing, “God I’m useless, I didn’t even think to ask about any of that.”

“No, you’re not,” Steve shook his head as he took her hand, “I was the same, I would have been lost if Buck wasn’t there to point me in the right direction.”

“This only happened a week and a half ago, baby,” Bucky reassured her, “Sometimes all the information just gets lost. That’s why we wanted to bring you here, Mr. Gilmore is great about taking care of this stuff.”

“Right,” the elderly beta nodded calmly as he rejoined them, “I just had a chat with Mr. Murddock and he looked through your father’s paperwork. It appears your father has an empty lot in California near his parents but I understand moving everything that far could be difficult. If you’d like to go ahead with burial I can call a couple of contacts and arrange for an exchange of lots for something closer.” 

“He had the lot,” Valarie sighed, “So I think that would be best, he must have wanted to be buried or he wouldn’t have purchased it. He was a very practical man.”  
“There we are,” He smiled reassuringly, “Half the challenge is over. Since you would like to go ahead with burial I can show you some display coffins.” They followed him into another room and listened as he explained the benefits of each. Valarie started to worry about how much this was all going to cost but Steve reassured her that with the insurance and selling the house she should have nothing to worry about. After about an hour of discussing options they were sitting in Mr. Gilmore’s office as he called to find out about making arrangements to acquire the body. “Yes, hello,” He explained to the phone, “I’m calling on behalf of Ms. Kane to make the funerary arrangements for her father. I understand there is an investigation being done, however I was hoping you could help me. Is there a date we can be expected to have the body released to us?... That is fantastic, thank you Ms. Simmons. Yes, I have the email now… I see… Now, for my own clarification,” He glanced at Valarie, “Some of the notes on this file would indicated that… well that he is in poor condition…” He chuckled, “Well granted yes he is deceased, I was wondering if you are allowed to elaborate on the note from page two…” He was quiet for some time looking rather grim, “Yes, I understand… No, I think that is a fair assessment… Well, thank you Ms. Simmons, I have some some things to discuss with my client and will get back to you about picking up Mr. Fury.”

Mr. Gilmore hung up the phone and folded his hands on the desk sighing, “I have some good news, the forensic side of the investigation seems to be over and the Beuro has given the necessary release for me to collect the body for burial… However, some of the facts leading to your father’s passing have left him a state not suitable for a viewing. Your options at that point would be to have a closed casket.”

“What?” Valarie bawlked trying to come to terms with the fact she couldn’t see her father to say goodbye.

“Well,” he sighed trying to be gentle with the information, “The manner in which your father died left his face rather disfigured, of course the option is entirely yours. However, the woman who examined his body gave me some clarification on his notes and well, I believe it would be quite disturbing to yourself and others to have to see him in such a state.” He let her sit with the thought for a moment and Steve wrapped an arm around her trying to calm her. He could tell she was dangerously close to snapping under the grief and just wanted to be there to reassure her when it happened. Eventually, Mr. Gilmore continued, “Now there are other options we can discuss. In this situation I would recommend a short outdoor service at the lot we acquire for you followed by a wake.”

“What all would that include?” She breathed wiping at her watering eyes as Bucky brought her some tissues.

“Generally a priest giving last rites, and burial,” he explained calmly, “Then the wake would be where everyone really celebrates your father’s life and legacy. We could arrange for caterers to take care of the food and arrange photos of your father. Some people like to have a guest book as a keepsake where people could list the memories they shared with your father.”

“Is there another option?”

Mr. Gilmore was quiet for a moment before explaining, “May I give you my advice, Ms. Kane. I would really urge you toward this option. You could hold a ceremony here but I would worry you would feel unsatisfied considering it would have to be a closed casket affair. I want you to feel the most at peace with what is happening and not being able to say goodbye in a meaningful way can leave many people restless. I feel this option will provide the best sense of completion. It’ll still take time for scars to heal but this way you will feel better about it.”

Valarie thought about what he said for a moment considering how she would feel standing in a room only able to stare at a box rather than her father. After a while she nodded, “Alright. Let’s do that. I guess whatever needs doing. Um, we haven’t sold the house yet, we could hold the wake there. it could be a goodbye to that too.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a longer chapter. Sorry it took so long i took a second job while doing my dissertation and it may bee a little bit before the next one depending on how that goes. Basically it looks like between job 1, 2, and dissertation I'm going to be working for the next 14 days with no days off. but that's kind of life, and i need a car that doesn't waste so much gas (like legit the one i'm borrowing gets 12mpg and it makes me cry) and i'm oversharing so i'm just gunna drop you in the chapter.

Bucky frowned when Valarie joined them for breakfast looking disheveled and puffy eyed, “Hey sweetie, you sure you need to do it today? Steve and I can make some time on the weekend and help you out…”

“Clint said he’d go with me and I need to get it done if I’m going to sell the house,” She sighed trying to push her hair back, “I want everything to be over and done with. I don’t want this to drag on for months on end.”

“You call us the second you need anything,” Bucky pushed kissing her forehead, “I know it’s been a rough few weeks since the funeral…”

“I know I need to unpack just things have been getting away from me,” She mumbled glancing at the boxes from her apartment.

“Baby,” Bucky reassured her gently, “Steve and I don’t care, it took us six months to unpack when we moved in here. Things just tend to get away from everyone. Don’t stress about it too much, do some stuff for you.”

“I was actually thinking about that,” Valarie hesitated wondering how he would feel about it, he and Steve were different in a lot of ways but something in her still wondered how they would feel if she was gone most of the day.

“Thinking about what?” Steve smiled kissing her cheek as he joined them.

“Doing things for her,” Bucky winked at him, “You were saying doll?”

“Well,” She chewed on her lip, “I was thinking about going back to school. I know I dropped everything when I met Rodney but i completed a few basic classes… I did real well in them and I thought it might get my mind off things… But if you two would rather I stay here I could do online courses for most of it…”

“Val,” Steve chuckled calming her, “I think that’s a great idea. It was something you were interested in and if you want to finish it, you should.”

Bucky sighed looking at the two of them, “Now, doll, before I say this I want you to remember I love you and I’m not saying you can’t take care of yourself.” She stared at him puzzled as he continued, “If you want to do this, I’d like to have someone drive you and hang around campus. With everything that’s been going on with Hydra, I’d feel a whole lot better knowing you were safe.”

“I mean they haven’t come after me since my dad died,” she shifted.

“You haven’t gone out alone since that happened babe,” Bucky pointed out, “I just don’t want to tempt fate… with either of you, I’m not letting Steve go anywhere without someone either.”

Valarie mulled over the thought, it was reasonable but she still didn’t like the idea of being watched it made her paranoid. Finally, Steve sighed, “Just think about it, Val. Nothing is set in stone we can all talk about this more while you’re thinking about schools. That sound alright.”

“Perfectly fine,” Bucky nodded.

“Alright,” She relented, “Clint and I are going to my dad’s to pack up some stuff… I don’t know how long I want to work on it but I might as well get a start.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded, “Well when you finish up tonight how about we spend some time together tonight. If you’re feeling up to it we can see where the night takes us and maybe finish up our bond.”

She smiled a little surprised, “I thought we had to wait for a heat?”

“I’ve been looking into it,” Steve smiled glad to see she looked happy at the idea, “And since you and Bucky are bonded and the three of us have been living together for the better part of two and a half months so it’s more than likely it’ll take… but only if you feel up to it tonight.”

“Yeah, yes, yes I want to do that,” She nodded eagerly, “Is there anything I can do to make it easier… or…”

“Relax baby,” Steve chuckled kissing her softly, “You don’t have to do a thing, just let me and Bucky take care of you tonight. Everything will be taken care of and we’ll all feel a lot better.”

“I’ll see you tonight then,” She smiled as they got ready to go.

“We’ll grab dinner,” Bucky winked passing on a searing kiss letting loose a rush of tippity taps in her chest and leaving her blushing. She smirked after them as they left shaking her head for a moment before the butterflies began to migrate south. she flew down the hall to their bathroom emptying her stomach into the toilet. 

She grimaced at herself sighing, “Okay, no more coffee before I eat…”

“Val! You up?” Clint called from down the hall.

“Just a sec! Getting dressed, be right out.” She shouted back as she frantically tried to make herself decent. Steve and Bucky had just left if they heard she’s thrown up they’d be right back up here trying to take care of her. She wanted this to work tonight, she wanted everything to be sealed and done. She heaved a sigh throwing on some casual clothes and throwing her hair up in a bun before joining Clint, “Right you ready to do some manual labor.” 

“All yours,” Clint chuckled chucking an arm around her as they rode down to the garage. He could scent something not quite right but she looked okay so he let it be asking as they drove, “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Getting the important things out of the house,” She nodded, “Everything else can go in the estate sale or be donated. I just need to find all the personal documents and things I don’t want to give up.”

“Good plan,” He smiled before cursing and slamming on the brakes as someone cut him off, “Fucking morons, you alright?”

“Yeah,” She smiled rubbing her stomach as it started to churn.

“You sure you look a little pale,” He frowned as they continued on.

“I’ve just felt a little queasy today,” She shook her head, “I think it’s my diet. I haven’t felt up to eating much so it’s mostly been coffee…”

“I know I like coffee but it’s important to pepper in some other foods there,” he chuckled spotting a fast food place, “Let’s grab you something before we get to work.”

“Thanks,” she sighed. She ate as they drove finding her stomach was calmed a little. They got to the house and started packing things. It was hard for Valarie deciding what to keep and what to get rid of. She packed a lot of his books and agency awards into boxes but the rest of things she wasn’t sure what to really do with it all. All she knew was that she needed to keep moving, to keep doing something.

“You doing alright?” Clint asked as he came to grab another box for the car.

“Yeah, just trying to get organized,” She mumbled starting to pull things out of the kitchen cabinets.

“Val, you’re looking real pale,” Clint worried as she paused for a second looking unstable, “Maybe sit down for a few minutes and have some lunch.”

“Maybe…” She swayed as Clint rushed forward spotting her eyes start to roll back. He managed to keep her from hitting her head picking her up trying to get her to the sofa before he called someone. As he set her down she started to stir mumbling, “Lunch… What happened?”

“You just blacked out,” Clint tried to calm her, “Just sit back for a minute, I’m gunna get you some water then call Steve.”

“No, it’s not that big a deal,” She sighed rubbing her head, “Please don’t, I probably just ran around to much. That’s all.”

“Val,” Clint frowned handing her a glass, “He’d want to know, even if you’re fine now.”

“He’s just going to overreact and stop what he’s doing,” She chewed on her lip, “I don’t want him running to the rescue all the time. It’s nothing, I’ll talk to him about it tonight.”

“There something I don’t know?” Clint scoffed a little at her reaction.

“Steve wants to finish our bond tonight,” She swallowed fidgeting with the glass, “If he knew he would think something is wrong and put it off again…”

Clint sighed shaking his head, “Will you at least let me call Bruce? Just to make sure you don’t need to go to the doctor or anything. And I think we should head home for the day.”

“Alright,” She relented a little, “We got a lot done… Can we grab some advil on the way home?”

“Of course,” He smiled calling Bruce before helping her up and into the car. He stopped by a bodega on the way and Bruce was waiting for them when they arrived. He checked her over but agreed it was more than likely nothing. She’d been extremely stressed recently so it wasn’t far fetched to have her react this way. 

Valarie dug in the bag for the advil as Bruce left blinking when she saw a pregnancy test in with it, “What’s this?”

“You’ve been feeling queasy and i thought it might be fair to check,” he shrugged unpacking some lunch, “Now let’s get some food in you.”

“You think I’m pregnant?”

“Val, your dad passed just over a month ago,” Clint explained, “That’s when you had your heat. Six weeks is usually when these kind of symptoms pop up.” She swallowed doing the math in her head, “Don’t obsess over it just have some lunch and if you want to check, it’s not like its a waste of three bucks.”

“I guess,” She sighed sitting at the counter to eat with Clint, “Since I have a clean bill of health can I help move those boxes after lunch.”

“You just aren’t content letting men be gentlemen are you,” Clint winked at her.

“Nope,” She beamed back at him as they ate.

They got back to work moving the boxes up to the spare room. As they finished moving things around Clint got a very direct message from Bucky urging him to get the hell out because they were on their way back to make good on promises made that morning. Valarie chuckled trying to clean up a bit as she waited. She frowned picking up the bag with the test in it, she couldn’t believe that Clint thought she was pregnant. It was ridiculous, wasn’t it? She shrugged taking it back to the bathroom figuring he was right, it wasn’t a waste of three bucks. She went ahead and took it as she cleaned up some of the clothes around the bedroom into a hamper to take to the laundry.

She swallowed as she heard the door and Bucky call, “Doll!”

“One second,” She called back picking up the test to throw it away when she remembered to actually look at it and fished it out of the trash. That’s when she gawked. She stared at it for a long moment frozen trying to process it but the pinwheel in her mind was just spinning with no traction. 

Finally, she was broken free by Bucky chuckling as he appeared behind her, “What are you up to in here?”

“Nothing,” she rushed spinning around keeping the test behind her back.

Bucky blinked both surprised and a little suspicious by her suddenness, “I’m not here to bust your balls, I was told I could kidnap you for dinner if needs be. You sure you’re okay?”

“I said it’s nothing,” She snapped regretting it after a fraction of a second.

“Okay,” he raised his hands defensively, “Well, you hungry? We did pick up that Thai you liked.”

“Yeah,” She shook her head slipping it in her back pocket, “Let’s not keep Steve waiting.”

Bucky tried to let it go as they went to join Steve at the table. Valarie was surprised to see Steve had set up on the sofa for a casual night. He grinned offering her a seat next to him, “I thought we could watch that show you like during dinner then maybe have a nice relaxing bath.”

“Sure,” she muttered picking up a carton of food and sitting sideways on the sofa so neither he nor Bucky could see the test in her pocket. Steve was a little taken aback, she’d seemed so excited this morning and now she was being distant. Still he let her have her space trying to tell himself he was overreacting, but it was hard to ignore the distressed note to her scent. She chewed on her food not really paying attention to the show as the reality of her options started to weight on her. She was pregnant, it was absurd, she wasn’t ready to have a kid. She had just quit her job, a terrorist cell deeply rooted in the police were after her and her mates, this was the last point at which she should have a kid. She swallowed hard, but she couldn’t get rid of it. Omega rights were progressing but she still couldn’t have an abortion without an alpha’s permission. She glanced at Steve and Bucky, it broke her heart that they were going to be happy about this. It had come up, the idea of eventually having kids, and Steve had been extatic like a little energiser bunny talking about schools and nurseries and prenatal care. Even Bucky had been reservedly excited about the eventual prospect. She on the other hand was terrified of the prospect, everything was wrong about it right now and the thought made her feel trapped and all too domestic.

Valarie’s distress finally got to Steve and he tried to change subjects without ever being on a subject to begin with, “So how’d packing go today?”

“It was fine,” she shrugged not really engaging.

“Did something happen?” he frowned reading the unmasked discomfort in her voice.

“For fuck’s sake, I said I’m fine,” she snapped, “It was an average day, I packed up my dad’s shit and came home.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve retreated from the subject, “You just sounded upset…”

“Well, I’m fine,” She huffed taking a few more bites before setting down her food, “What did you two do today or am I not allowed to know?”

“We…”

“No,” Bucky frowned cutting off Steve’s instinct to appease the upset omega, “What’s up, doll? You’ve been snippy since we got home. I thought you were in a good mood this morning. Did we forget something or say something that upset you?”

She frowned for a long moment, they hadn’t really but she was too stubborn to admit it, “I don’t really want to talk but you both are in a chatty mood so I thought I’d return the question. But I forgot for my protection I can’t know…”

“No,” Bucky corrected calmly, “You’re phishing for a fight for some reason. Tell us what’s going on.”

Valarie frowned at the two of them the test in her back pocket. She felt nervous and on edge and knew Steve was feeding off of it as he clenched his hands sitting and watching her. Bucky looked more uncomfortable than both of them feeding off both of the bonds. She sighed trying to get it over with, “I know I’ve been short I’m not trying to be…”

“Babe,” Steve tried, “If you don’t want to talk about your dad I don’t want to make you…”

“It’s not about him,” She shook her head, “Well, it’s kind of about it… It’s complicated, I kind of passed out when I was packing today with Clint.”

“Why didn’t he call me?” Steve growled low and displeased.

“I asked him not to,” she calmed him, “I didn’t think it was a big deal. I thought it was just being tired. I was awake by the time he tried to move me to the sofa, he compromised and called Bruce and he gave me a check up…”

“Was it just the stress,” Bucky asked calmly.

“Kind of,” She swallowed, “Bruce couldn’t find a reason but Clint thought he knew… Look it’s difficult for me, because both of you are going to be really happy and I’m really not. I don’t want to disappoint you, I know I should be happy but I’m just…”

“It’ll be okay baby,” Steve assured her, “If you’re not happy, Bucky and I, we’ll do whatever we can to change that…”

“You don’t know what it’s about,” She ran a hand through her hair going quiet for a long moment. Finally she slipped the test from her back pocket and tossed it to him muttering sheepishly, “I’m pregnant… The heat, I guess it took…”

Steve blinked staring at the piece of plastic in his hands for a moment. She was right, he was elated, it hadn’t been his intention but it was such a happy surprise. He looked up feeling her discomfort and misery, he tempered his response asking calmly, “Do you want to get rid of it?”

“Steve I can’t,” She blinked surprised at him. It was such an uncommon thing, omegas needed an alpha’s permission to abort and alpha’s rarely gave it. She stared at him shaking her head, “I would need your permission and if it got out your reputation with everyone could suffer because of me… It would be a mark on our records… It goes against our natures and…”

“But you’re not happy,” Steve sighed reaching over and taking her hands in his, “I don’t want you to carry a child, even mine or Bucky’s, if you don’t want to. If you don’t want to go to a normal doctor, I’m sure Bruce could get ahold of the necessary things to do it in the privacy of our home…”

“You’d do that?” She swallowed feeling worse for contemplating getting rid of the baby.

“If you’re uncomfortable,” Steve nodded pulling her into a hug, “If you don’t want it then we can take care of it. I don’t want you unhappy or feeling like you have to have a baby just because it happened.”

She peeked out of Steve’s embrace at Bucky and he nodded reassuringly, “The last thing we want is to make you do something that makes you uncomfortable. Whatever you want, Sweetie.”

“I don’t know,” she sniffed feeling his care and affection, “I don’t know what I want… It feels wrong to have it but even more wrong to get rid of it… I don’t know…”

“It’s alright baby,” Bucky soothed joining them rubbing her back, “Why does it feel wrong?”

“I…” She struggled to put it into words, “I wanted more time… Time with you both, time to deal with dad and the F.B.I… and I was thinking about going back to school. Now, I can’t do all of that…”

“Why not?” Steve frowned stroking her hair and looking at her, “It’s not the end of the world doll. It actually may be the best time to go back to school, you won’t have a heat for the better part of a year, so you wouldn’t be interrupted. Bucky and I can take some time off to help with things which means things can calm down a little. Your friend is handling the F.B.I. and having us at home keeping a low profile would probably help her out.”

“Yeah?” She sighed thinking things through with him, “I mean it just feels so soon.”

“I know, you’re right it is soon.”

“It’s probably the display. When Stevie and I came to get you, it put you in heat. It was probably more fertile because your hind brain was attracted to the alpha display,” Bucky commented smiling at them, “We can take care of it baby. Are you alright though? You passed out?”

“It was everything compounding,” she swallowed, “it happened after I threw up this morning.”

“You threw up?”

“Right after you left,” she admitted blushing, “I thought it was because I didn’t really eat anything.”

“That’s the first thing that’s changing,” Steve frowned, “Whether we want to keep the baby or not, you have to be healthy which means no more skipping meals or anything like that.”


	37. Chapter 37

“Hello?”

“Mr. Rogers, is Valarie available I have some updates for her.”

“One second, Matt,” Steve nodded stepping down the hall to the room they had converted into an office for her, “Val?” He sighed seeing her passed out on her desk with a lecture in the background. He smiled a little seeing her nuzzle softly into the shawl he’d given her, “Sorry Matt she’s fallen asleep, I can have her call you back after dinner.”

“It’s alright,” Matt replied softly, “I’ll send her an email with everything she needs to know. I believe our agent has managed to sell the house. I can send her the details.”

“Thank you,” Steve agreed hanging up. He sighed scooping Valarie up making her stir a little, “Shhhh, baby it’s just me, go back to sleep.”

She hummed his name as he carried her back to the living room making Bucky chuckle, “Studying too hard I see.”

“Well she is very busy,” Steve hummed getting comfortable with her in his lap. 

He smiled softly, her stomach was just starting to show with a soft curve to it. Bucky caught the happy rumble from Steve and commented, “I know we haven’t been talking about it because we wanted to let Val make her own decision about everything…”

“But,” Steve returned.

“Well we haven’t really discussed where we might put the nursery,” Bucky pointed out as he chopped vegetables for dinner, “I know we have a big appartement but with the studio, your office, Val’s office, the uh… well for lack of a better term, armory, and our room. We’re drawing up short on space, Punk.”

“I guess we are,” Steve sighed softly, “I didn’t really think about that… I guess I could pack up my art supplies into storage for a while…”

“That would break her heart,” Bucky shook his head, “and you know as well as I do you’re gunna get the itch as soon as you see that little tike.”

“We could secure the guns somewhere else I guess…”

“That is the safest room in this apartment, anything goes down I’m locking all three of you in there,” Bucky winked before adding, “Besides, you really think you’re going to sell her on the refurbished gun vault as a nursery.”

“You got some point you’re trying to make,” Steve leaned back to look at him, “You’ve obviously been thinking about things.”

“Maybe it’s time we move the business elsewhere,” Bucky pointed out, “It wouldn’t be that hard to actually use the building manager’s office as an office rather than dead space.”

“We would have to put more security on it,” Steve mumbled thinking it over. It really would be better to have nothing tying their activities to the apartment with a kid on the way.

“It wouldn’t be hard to do,”Bucky nodded, “Would hopefully make things a little safer around here.”

“We’ll talk with Val when she wakes up,” Steve sighed gently stroking her hair as she dozed.

It wasn’t long before Bucky was done with dinner and it was time to wake her. she grumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “How’d… Christ did I fall asleep!”

“It was adorable,” Bucky smirked pecking her cheek as he brought the food to the sofa.

“You’re hitting the books pretty hard,” Steve ventured gently as she eagerly dug into Bucky’s stir fry, “I was thinking maybe we could break it up a bit. Go down to the cabin this weekend get some fresh air in you.”

“Midterms are coming up,” She whined.

“And you’re going to ace them no problem,” Bucky countered.

“I don’t know,” She sighed shrugging through a bite of food, “I’m still not one hundred percent here on my new built in table here. I feel like any day now I’m gunna wake up and look like a balloon.”

“But you’re going to be the prettiest balloon,” Bucky cut in winking at her.

Steve smacked him lightly as he sighed gently stroking the side of her face, “Val, don’t worry about that. We love you, it doesn’t matter… If I’m being perfectly honest it’s taking all my effort not to drag you down to the bedroom right now.”

“Don’t make those kind of promises if you’re not gunna keep them,” She mumbled through a bite of food.

Steve and Bucky both blinked at her for a second before Bucky swallowed, “Val you serious? Cause we’ve been keeping our distance so you could be more comfortable. We’ve been trying to keep it civilised, but I’m game to just stay holed in a bedroom like a band of miscreants.”

Valarie swallowed and Steve hesitated, “Is that what you want darling?”

“Kind of…” She trailed off, “I’ve had that urge the last few days but it feels wrong because of I’m showing now and what if it hurts the baby....”

Steve chuckled a little as Bucky pulled her into his lap kissing her softly, “It’s not going to hurt the baby sweetheart. Completely different part of the body.”

“I think I’m gunna need to clear the schedule for the next few days,” Bucky smirked at the two of them, “I think it might be time we finish everything up between us.”

“Really?” she beamed looking at Steve.

He sighed trying to deny the definite appeal of the idea, burying down the urge to grab her and sink his teeth into her right there. He ran a hand through his hair asking, “Seriously Val, I want to but I don’t want to do it in any way that’s gunna hurt you. These things can go wrong if we aren’t all at our best. So we can but I need to know you’re feeling okay.”

“I’m just a little tired from studying,” She promised him, “But talking about this is like a double shot of espresso. Can we please? Then maybe we can go to the cabin tomorrow night. I’ll make flashcards and we can spend the weekend there.”

“That sounds like a fair deal,” Bucky pointed out.

“Alright,” Steve smiled at them, “We’ll go ahead tonight.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for...

Bucky was beyond hard from just having her in his lap during dinner. Then again he’d been hard following her around all week watching her chew on the edge of her pen while she worked, listening to her whine about some difficult subject. Steve was still doting on Valarie, teasing her with spoonfuls of ice cream and Bucky shifted trying not to be frustrated but Valarie wiggling in his lap was testing his will power. Valarie swiped the spoon humming as she popped in her mouth, “I think if we keep torturing Buck he’s gunna do all the dragging.”

“I don’t know,” Steve smiled wryly, “I think Bucky will behave if he wants to enjoy himself tonight. Isn’t that right, Buck.”

He groaned knowing Steve was testing him, “Yes.”

“Well I think that’s mean,” Valarie huffed turning around in Bucky’s lap to straddle him as she put the spoon down. She settled her arms down around his neck as she pouted, “Poor Bucky, spending all day having to take care of my fussy self. No special attention for his needs.”

“Taking care of you is a delite, doll,” Bucky smiled kissing her, “But you’re gunna get me in trouble.”

“But you’re just taking care of me,” She smirked nuzzling his neck, “Like a good beta.”

“You’re gunna make me give you orders too, Val,” Steve hummed enjoying himself a little.

“Last I checked,” She purred peeking around the side of Bucky, “Bucky was the only one that had sealed the deal. I don’t have to listen to you.”

“That’s dangerous territory doll,” Bucky commented as Steve growled a little.

“You think you don’t have to do as I say,” Steve growled playfully eyes flashing a darker hue.

“I know I don’t,” She smirked at him rolling her hips into Bucky.

“Is that so.”

“You gunna make me,” She pushed pointedly and it was just enough to tip Steve over the edge. He nodded and Bucky scooped her up making her squeak as he carried her to the bedroom followed by Steve. He watched as Bucky gently situated her in the middle of their large bed, he smirked watching Bucky kiss a trail up her neck as he slid her hands over her head. She hummed frowning as he pulled a way, “Bucky…”

Bucky peered up at Steve where he was watching at the end of the bed grinning, “You want her like this, alpha? Or do you want her presenting?”

Steve smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt taking in the scene in front of him, “No, I like this. I can see all of my omega. That pretty curve of her belly, feel these legs wrap around me when she starts begging for it.”

“Who said anything about…”

“Bucky you want to do something about that mouth for me,” Steve smirked at his Beta. Bucky winked and set to work putting her mouth to better use against his own. Steve watched her try to fight for control in their kiss as he finished undressing contemplating how he was going to go about it. He grinned letting his scent envelop the pair of them letting just the slightest hint of anger seep in to get their attention. Bucky was the first to react darting his eyes to Steve at the first hint of gasoline in his scent worrying he had overstepped even though Steve hadn’t told him otherwise. He relaxed seeing the smirk on Steve’s face knowing his alpha would correct him when he needed him to move. Valarie had the opposite reaction, the fire reached her nostrils and she squirmed her already needy hormones making her that much wetter for the pheromones blanketing her now. She moaned against Bucky and Steve moved closer sliding his hands up her legs. He was gentle but firm as he dug his sharp alpha nails into the fabric of her shorts and underwear shredding them in an instant. She gawked breaking off her kiss to snap, “Steve!”

“What kind of proper alpha would I be if I didn’t show you what was mine,” He smirked settling in between her legs.

The reality surrounding her suddenly crashed down on Valarie, she knew, rationally, it was all a game. Steve wasn’t really pressing her, it was just some fun, fun she had started and egged on with her big mouth. Still, the past came down on her like a building in an earthquake. She swallowed hard trying to keep herself from tearing up, after all it wasn’t that big of a deal, but her body had other ideas. Steve saw her eyes start to water and instantly softened rolling to his side beside her and soothing as he stroked her hair, “Shhh, It’s alright, I’m sorry…”

“No,” she sniffed trying to stop things before she really started sobbing, “No, I know it was all just fun. I was fine and then…”

“Bucky let her go,” Steve snapped quickly before returning to his soft voice, “Oh, baby, it just happens that way sometimes. It’s alright, just deep breaths.”

“In and out,” Bucky coached blanketing her other side as he nuzzled their bond.

“It was so good though!” She sniffled trying to calm down, “I was here and enjoying it and then it just crashed and I don’t know why. God I just wanted everything to work tonight! To spend a night with both of you and not have something fuck it up!”

“Hey, hey,” Steve soothed caressing the side of her face to ground her, “Nothing is ruined. We’re all still here and okay, it was just a little hiccup. It was my fault too I let myself get too ramped up and was set on teaching you both a mini lesson. But everything is going to be fine, just take a deep breath for me.” She did holding the breath then blowing it out slowly, Steve smiled, “That’s my girl. Now, do you want to keep going or do you want to wait until we go to the cabin?”

“I want to do it,” She pleaded, “I’m okay, I swear. It won’t happen…”

“Shhh,” Steve soothed kissing her softly, “It can happen as many times as it needs to, I’m not going anywhere. I just didn’t want to push you if it had become too much tonight.”

“No, I’m fine,” She nodded biting her lip before adding, “Can we do it a little differently? I really dig the whole alpha assertion thing but maybe not tonight…”

“We can do this however you want baby,” Steve reassured her, “What’s most comfortable?”

“This,” she admitted a little shyly, “Having both of you here with me.”

Steve smiled warmly nodding, “I’ve got the perfect idea, roll over baby.” She rolled to face Bucky and Steve settled in pressed fully against her back and lifting her leg up over Bucky’s hips. He trailed his hands up and down her side soothing her as he purred against her neck, “How’s this baby? This a little better?”

“Perfect,”She shuddered making Steve smile against her neck.

“Good girl,” he praised trailing a hand down to make sure she was ready before he gently entered her. He took a steadying breath taking it slow unlike the last time they had had sex. This was soft and gentle but building, the friction alone was bringing Bucky close to the edge.

He moaned burying his face in the opposite side of Valarie’s neck where his bond mark was, “Fuck I don’t know how long I’m gunna last here.”

“Val?” Steve groaned trailing kisses along her neck.

She gasped basking in the attention from both of them on her sensitive skin, “Close, so close.”

“hmmm,” Steve hummed reaching between them to stroke Bucky using the closeness to brush his knuckles against her clit. He paced himself right keeping his thrusts shallow so his knot would seal correctly without hurting her. When he felt his final swell he whispered softly against her skin, “Come for me baby.”

The sound she made wasn’t like last time, no loud rushed cry, instead there was a soft whine as her climax broke over her. She felt the warmth of Steve’s knot locking in place and Bucky’s spill on her stomach. However, the best feeling, the more satisfying warmth came from the feeling of of Steve sinking his teeth into her bonding gland. Steve felt the shiver that ran down her spine and his own as their connection completed. He stayed there for a minute tasting the blood in his mouth waiting for Bucky to catch his breath before he released covering the mark with his hand. He nudged Bucky with his leg as Valarie dozed in a blissed out haze, “Can you get me something to clean up?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled rolling off the bed coming back with a towel and some gauze from the first aid kit. Steve replaced his hand with the gauze frowning at the red on his palm as Bucky wiped up the mess he’d made smirking a little, “You still with us doll?”

“Mmmm,” She hummed affirmatively pushing back into Steve and baring her neck.

“Easy baby,” Steve cautioned keeping pressure, “You’re still bleeding a little bit.”

She whined pouting a little as Bucky frowned, “Still?”

“Can you get some tape for me,” Steve nodded mouthing, “And call Bruce?”

Bucky nodded bringing him the medical tape and stepping out to call Bruce. Steve fixed the gauze in place and tried to relax telling himself it was just because he was usurping a bond, that this was normal. Valarie dozed off peacefully whimpering a little as Steve worried. Bucky came back and Steve whispered, “She fell asleep, what did he say?”

“Keep pressure for ten minutes,” Bucky explained settling into the bed, “If it doesn’t stop bleeding then we need to take her to the hospital.” Steve swallowed hard and Bucky soothed him, “Bruce is working tonight, He logged it into the system that a consultation call came in about a bleeding bond bite. He says this is normal, sometimes if the bond is good and deep the cut bleeds a little too much. He also said if it’s not serious enough to need to come to the ER but you’re still worried he’ll come by in the morning.”

“Alright,” Steve nodded reapplying pressure and starting to time.


	39. Chapter 39

“How are you feeling, Val,” Bruce smiled as he examined the bite under the the bandage.

“Really, good,” She smiled sighing at Steve’s pacing, “Got midterms next week so a bit nervous but all in all good.”

“That’s good to hear,” Bruce smiled, “Decided your speciality yet?”

“Not quite, still a lot to catch up on before I get there,” She shrugged wincing a little, “So, am I ship shape?”

“Hmm, I’d recommend keeping it covered and changing the bandage at least once or twice a day to keep it from getting infected,” Bruce nodded rebandaging her bite, “I’d say this is fairly normal for an usurped bond. You’re not having any nausea, feelings of anxiety, racing heart?”

“Little bit of nausea but I am pregnant,” She pointed out, “No anxiety, no racing heart. Other than this little bit of bleeding I feel great.”

“Then I think it’s alright,” Bruce assured Steve, “I think if this was a failed bond or anything like that the reaction would be far more sever. Just change the dressings and keep it clean and it should heal up no problem. Now how about your pregnancy? How is that, you’re about four months along now aren’t you?”

“Feel fine other than the nausea,” She shrugged lightly.

“She’s been more tired than usual,” Steve shook his head.

“That’s normal for pregnancy,” Bruce nodded calmly, “How’s your blood pressure been? Haven’t been getting too stressed out?”

“Nope.”

Bucky scoffed, “Have you met Valarie, Bruce?”

“Point taken,” he chuckled sticking his hands in his pockets, “Well, if you aren’t busy we could go down to Tony’s clinic and have a look on the ultrasound.”

“We’ll have to schedule another time,” Bucky cut Steve off, “Steve has a meeting he really shouldn’t play hookie on.”

“Clint can take me,” Valarie offered feeling Steve’s anxiety. 

“We can all go another time,” Steve returned taking her and to try and calm his concerns.

“No, it’s fine,” She comforted him, “It’s not a big deal and it would make you feel better if i got checked over. Don’t try to deny it, I can feel how anxious you are.”

“I should be there with you,” Steve frowned, “We both should.”

“Come with me to the next one,” She smiled at him, “But be honest, which would make you feel better. Me waiting through the weekend until more than likely Thursday at the earliest to go to get a check up. Or would you rather I go down today have a small check up and call you when I’m done and start packing for our weekend.”

He sighed knowing she was right, “Call me right after.”

“As I’m walking out the door,” She promised pecking his lips, “Now get to your meeting.”

“be safe,” Bucky smiled kissing her cheek, “I’ll send Clint up on our way out.”

Things went by normally, Bruce told her everything was fine even provided her pictures to take home to Steve and Bucky. She was relaxing on the sofa making flash cards when Steve stormed into the apartment fuming. Bucky was behind him carrying dinner and pulled himself away from the conversation as Steve snapped, “What happened, today?”

“What do you mean,” She responded calmly feeling his fear and anger.

“You were supposed to call me,” Steve growled, “I had no idea what was happening. If you were even going to be here or be in the hospital…”

“Steve,” She interrupted earning a growl, “Did you take your phone off silent?”

“What?”

“Check your phone,” She soothed calmly getting up to stand with him, “I called you three times and left you text messages. I figured you were busy and you would respond when you had a second.”

Steve frowned pulling out his phone and seeing the missed calls feeling instantly guilty, “Val… I…”

“You’re stressed out,” She soothed rubbing his arms, “I could feel it, it’s okay. Everything alright.”

“Just a stressful day,” He sighed checking her messages, “You went shopping?”

“Just for some maternity pants,” She reassured him, “I thought you and Bucky would want to be there for everything else. I sent pictures but I thought you might want to see the real ones.”

She pulled the grainy black and white photos from her pocket, “I have a set for Bucky too but… right here, there’s the baby boy.”

“Boy?” Steve melted staring at the photo pointing to a blob just behind the baby, “What’s that there?”

“That’s the second boy,” She smirked a little as he stared, “And if you look at this picture you can see the third.”

“Three?” Bucky gawked setting the food down.

“Yeah,” she laughed a little, “I guess picking names if going to be that much harder. Bruce said there’s a good chance that at least one is Steve’s since he did knot before my heat went bad.”

“I guess we better get working on that nursery then,” Steve beamed picking her up.

“Shit,” she gawked, “We don’t have a nursery.”

“Steve and I have a plan for that,” Bucky commented bringing the food over to the coffee table, “Now let’s get some food in you before those brats start driving you nuts. We brought indian food.”

“Fuck that just sounds amazing,” She groaned wiggling out of Steve’s grasp, “How’d you know?”

“I get a feeling it was gunna sound good to you so we picked it up,” Steve smiled kissing her cheek, “Sorry, I got mad.”

“I’m over it,” She smiled sitting down to eat, “So you boys ready for the weekend?”

“What kind of cabin is it?” Bucky asked, “Where’s it at.”

“Oh, its up in the middle of nowhere,” She shrugged starting to eat, “Out in the woods off a long dirt road. Nothing but hiking trails and a little lake, well pond really.”

“Sounds amazing,” Steve smiled, “It’s been a while since we got out of the city.”

“You city boys going to be okay roughing it,” Valarie chuckled.

“You got working plumbing,” Steve smirked.

“Yeah, last time I was up there it was.”

“Then that’s not roughing it,” Bucky laughed shaking his head, “You forget, we were in the army, doll. Cabin upstate got nothing army camping. This is a vacation.”

“Well I hope it’s relaxing,” Valarie smiled at him, “The real estate agent said it was kept in good order. We might need to dust it off but everything should be pretty nice.”

“If there’s some things we want to fix it can be a good project for family vacations,” Steve hummed wrapping his arms around her.

“It would be nice to make more happy memories there,” Valarie admitted sighing a little, “I just wish it could have been memories at grandpa’s cabin.”

“It still can be,” Steve soothed, “We can just tell the boys about him. Show them pictures.”

“What about when they start asking questions,” Valarie sighed, “We can’t exactly tell them that he was a cop and other cops killed him because they want to do bad things.”

“Hey hey,” Bucky chuckled rubbing her knee, “That’s a question that is at least six years away, ten if they take after Steve. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“You’re right,” She shook her head, “Let’s just finish eating and get ready to go. Just have a good weekend together.”

“How about a bath tonight,” Steve hummed looking at her bandage, “After we change the dressing on your mark.”

“Look at you being such a doting alpha,” Valarie chuckled pecking his cheek, “I like the idea but first I’m finishing all the food.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long chapter for you all these three nutjobs wanted to drag everything out so hope you enjoy.

“Oh this is beautiful,” Steve sighed as he climbed out of the car, “Look at that view.”

“Where the heck did he get this place,” Bucky almost laughed as he opened the door for Valarie.

“I think an F.B.I auction,” She shrugged grabbing her duffle bag and digging out the keys, “Some confiscated property he bought for cheap with some savings. It’s colder than I thought it would be. I hope we don’t get snow.”

“Snow would be beautiful,” Steve ogled already getting the urge to sketch.

“How are the neighbors?” Bucky shook his head at their mate.

“Nearest cabin is about a mile away,” She smiled, “That’s why we stopped for food before we got here. Only people we might see are hikers, they rarely stumble through though.”

“So we can go skinny dipping,” Bucky winked unpacking the car.

She got the door open and dropped her bag beside the door. She kicked the rock into place to hold it open as Bucky and Steve started to ferry bags in. She checked on all the rooms before going to the linens closet and pulling out bedding for the weekend. She poked her head into the living room and spotted Bucky, “I’m gunna start putting the beds together, I might need one of yours help in a minute to move a bed around. Kinda forgot how much space we take up.”

“We’ll move the bed,” Bucky chuckled giving a pointed glance to her belly, “Why don’t you unpack the groceries?”

“Alright,” She scoffed shaking her head, “You go be menly men. There’s a double bed in there, it should fit in the master suite with the other one. We may have to push them together each night but should make it more comfortable.”

“You got it boss,” Bucky winked as she moved toward the kitchen, “Then we’ll get a nice fire going.”

“You read my mind,” She smiled at him picking up the grocery bags. She carried them into the kitchen and checked the refrigerator was cold before putting things away. It only took a couple moments to wipe down the surfaces and dust off the sofas before everything was back in order. Valarie settled in on the sofa as the boys finished moving furniture and opened up the coffee table to sort through the movies there. Bucky plopped down on the sofa with her while Steve started to arrange wood in the fireplace.

“So doll,” Bucky hummed draping an arm around her shoulders, “See something you want to watch?”

“Mmm,” She hummed watching Steve, “only good thing to watch is you two.”

“After you’ve rested a bit,” Steve commented cutting that wicked train of thought short before they both got carried away, “You barely wanted to sleep last night and it’s all you wanted to do before we left this morning.”

“Well weekend away for nothing but having some fun,” Valarie pointed out, “I’m not really in shape to hike so there’s not much else to do.”

“Later, I promise,” Steve winked kissing her forehead, “Buck and I will wear you out good before bed.”

“You better hold to that,” She sighed, “So what do you two want to do?”

“You,” Bucky smirked suffering a glare from Steve.

“I’d love to sketch some of the views,” Steve offered.

“Mind if I watch,” She smiled at him, “I find watching you sketch oddly relaxing.”

Steve blushed a little, “If you want to, sweetheart. But we should bundle you up, it is getting colder out there.”

“Well if you two are going to do that,” Bucky shrugged, “I’ll run back into town and see if I can’t find us a non-kids movie for us and some fresh bandages for your bite.”

“Shit, I completely forgot,” She hissed.

“It’s not a big deal,” Bucky smiled getting the keys, “Anything you’re craving?”

“Pickles,” She admitted, “and hot chocolate.”

“Tea too,” Steve frowned, “If you’re having chocolate, you’re having a healthy drink like tea too.”  
“Pickles, hot chocolate, tea, bandages, and a movie,” Bucky recited, “sounds like a wild date night.”

“Oo!” Valarie snickered pulling him closer and whispering in his ear for a moment.

“Really?”

“If you think he’d like it,” She shrugged, “It was just an idea.”

“Like would be an understatement,” he scoffed, “Right, it’s on the list.”

He left and Steve helped Valarie find her jacket before they went outside to sit on the back porch. She got comfortable in a chair as Steve started sketching next to the railing. There was a fluid gentle movement to him when he drew, it was so different from the firm all business attitude he had most of the time. She smiled leaning on the armrest as she watched him. After a while Steve ventured, “So what were you and Bucky whispering about?”

“Just a little present for our alpha,” She smirked at him.

“I could make you tell me,” Steve pointed out.

“You really going to ruin the surprise?” she pouted, “You promised we could later if I rested.”

“I promised we could have some fun,” Steve admitted, “But I have no idea what you’re planning with Bucky.”

“Would he really plan anything so bad you would say no,” She pursed her lips at him.

“Depends on what mood he was in,” Steve countered playfully before sighing, “Fine, keep your little surprise. Are you hungry?”

“I’m alright,” She shrugged softly. 

The sun started to set and they moved back inside cooking dinner while they waited for Bucky to come back. Finally the door opened and Bucky called, “Well good news I got the stuff we wanted. Bad news is Steve got his wish for snow.”

Valarie giggled looking at him as he dusted the snow off his jacket, “Well, we made dinner so at least you can warm up.”

“I got about ten other things I would rather do to warm up thanks to your little request this afternoon,” Bucky smirked picking her up and parting her legs around his waist.

“Bucky,” she squealed squirming in his arms, “You’re cold! Ah! let go!”

“Oh,” Bucky smirked sliding his arm under her shirt, “Am I now?”

“Bucky!” she wailed pushing futilely on his chest, “Steve help!”

Steve slipped up behind her sliding his warm hand up her back, “Is he being mean to you, doll?”

“Wildly,” she pouted as Steve warmed Bucky’s arm against her back.

“Hmm, I’ll think about punishing him after you eat your dinner,” Steve joked kissing the back of her neck, “and we need to change your bandage. You two get comfortable I’ll grab the food.”

Bucky moved them to sit on the sofa and dug in the bag for the fresh bandage. He peeled off the old one looking at the barely there soft pink smiling, “I think you’re about healed up, babe.”

“Does…” she started cutting herself off before finally managing, “Does it look okay? I mean I haven’t gotten to see it.”

Bucky ruffled his forehead confused, “What do you think it looks like?”

“I don’t know,” She swallowed, “The last one was all fucked up because I was struggling so it got torn a little bit. And Steve’s is over that one… I just don’t want it to be something he thinks is…”

“What?”

“Ugly.” she mumbled chewing on her lip.

“Oh doll,” Bucky sighed sliding a hand into her hair gently, “Steve would never think anything like that, ever. I guarantee you as soon as it’s healed up he’s probably going to be all over it with affection. He loves these things it touches some deeply possessive side of him, like a little reminder we’re his and he’s ours.”

“What do you think about it,” she ventured.

Bucky sighed seeing what she was angling at, “It looks fine, Val. It honestly looks just like mine, it’s a little darker color because it’s deeper and still a little bruised. You can’t even see the old one though.”

“Thank you,” she smiled as he placed the fresh bandage on burying her face in his neck when he was done. Steve came into the room seeing them this way with the plates in his hand and frowned. He couldn’t sense any discomfort from either of them but Valarie had her face buried in Bucky’s neck, something she only really did when she was hiding the fact she was crying or about to cry. 

Bucky waved his hand at Steve assuring him it was alright, Steve nodded setting the food down as Bucky rubbed her back, “C’mon, doll. If you don’t eat anything Stevie’s not going to let us have any fun tonight.”

By the time they had finished eating everyone was in good spirits again. Finally, Bucky smiled reaching into the bag behind his back, “Alright, Val, I think we’ve tortured Steve enough. You want to show him what we got him?”

“Alright,” she smirked as he passed it ot her behind her back. She held the little bottle out in front of her for him to see watching for his reaction.

Steve quirked a brow at the little bottle of synthetic slick in her hands. He didn’t really know what to make of it, it was a pretty common staple in the house since he and Bucky always needed it. Finally he asked, “We didn’t have enough of this at the house?”

“It’s omega slick, dibshit,” Bucky scoffed shaking his head, “It ain’t for me.”

Steve blinked as the dots connected in his head, “You want to try this, doll?”

“Well, I’ve gotten to be with both of you,” She shrugged a little uncertain, “But I haven’t gotten to be with both of you… like that.”

“I swear to god punk,” Bucky mouthed giving him a pointed look.

“Jesus, Val,” he breathed, “Both of us, you’re sure.”

“I thought that was normal for a mated triad,” She bit her lip glancing into her lap.

Bucky looked like he was about to rip Steve’s throat out and Steve rushed, “No, Val, it is. It’s completely normal, and if you want to then yes of course we can. I just want to make sure you really want it.”

“I think it could be fun,” she admitted.

Steve smiled kissing her softly, “This place have central heating?”

“Gas,” She nodded, “Why?”

“You’re gunna want to be warm doll,” Bucky chuckled with a smirk, “It’s gunna take time to warm up the house, Steve. Might as well do it in front of the fire.”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed nodding, “romantic. Want to grab some blankets, Buck.”

“Back in a jif.” He nodded darting off down the hall as Steve moved the coffee table.

Valarie giggled a little, “all we’re missing is a bear skin rug.”

“They’re kind of itchy,” Bucky commented coming back with blankets under one arm and a single mattress under the other, “this will be more comfortable.”

“You read my mind,” Steve grinned kissing him before taking the mattress and adjusting it in front of the fire. Bucky flicked off the lights and scooped Valaire off the sofa settling her between the two of them on the mattress. The two quickly set to work shedding clothes and and arousing their omega. Valarie moaned teeling both Steve’s hands skimming over her body as he pressed into her back. She lost track of Bucky for a moment as Steve toyed with her sensitive breasts, that was until she felt his fingers dipping into her making her gasp out a moan. Steve smirked at the noise humming against her neck, “You ready, doll? We’re gunna take it nice and slow.”

“Fuck yes,” she gasped feeling Bucky’s thumb on her clit. Steve quickly grabbed the bottle of slick and started to lubricate her little hole slipping a finger in and working her open slowly. He managed to get to stretching her with two fingers before she whined feeling a little discomfort. Bucky instantly shifted to giving her clit more attention. Steve felt ehr tension ease and within a few minutes he was comfortable she was going to be alright. 

“You ready doll?”

She moaned an affirmative noise still distracted by Bucky’s attentions her her sensitive areas. Steve made sure there was plenty of slick before he slowly started to press into her. She whined a little feeling the tip slide past the threshold. Bucky dropped to the mattress closing his lips around her sensitive clit causing her body to relax again in the pleasure as Steve timed his movements with Bucky’s ministrations to her needs. Suddenly he whispered softly in her ear, “Alright, baby, I’m in, you doing okay?”

Bucky stopped letting her come down a little as she considered the stretched feeling of having Steve in her ass. She clenched a little making Steve choke on the shiver that ran down his spine. She groaned a little nodding, “Yeah, I’m okay… Are… Are you okay?”

Steve breathed out a chuckle, “If I move right now, my knot is gunna pop. Think you’re ready to take Bucky too?”

“Mhmm,” 

Bucky leaned against her thigh humming, “We don’t have to baby, if this is too much I’m happy to stay right here.”

“No I wanna try,” she bit her lip.

“You are something else,” Bucky praised kissing her as Steve eased them back onto his back. All three of them felt the unbelievable sensation of Bucky sliding into her. Valarie dropped her head onto Steve’s shoulder letting out a long pleased groan. Steve had to snap his hand to the edge of the mattress to keep from leaving bruises on her hips as he fought the impending climax. For Bucky it was pure bliss and he was almost caught up with his mates in that moment, he could feel the incredible omega he never thought they’d find around him but could still feel his alpha pressing on him too. They both caught their breath for a moment before a breathy murmured discussion took place and Bucky started to move. Valarie came first the teasing from BUcky crashing down on her all at once with the feeling of having both her mates inside her. Bucky and Steve followed quickly Bucky leaving a decent hickey over their bond. Steve nearly blacked out as he came clinging to Valarie with an arm around her waist his other hand digging into Bucky’s forearm.

It wasn’t until after he reasized he had bit down on the padding covering their bond and muttered seeing the pink on the white gauze, “Damn it, Buck, can you…”

“I can’t move anywhere until you deflate a little,” Bucky grunted.

“Val, you okay,” Steve worried, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She didn’t respond and he frown, “Val! Valarie!”

“Hmmm,” she hummed lazily finally rolling her head to look at him.

Bucky laughed his whole chest shaking as they both saw how blown her pupils were, “I think she’s completely blissed out here, Punk. You could poke her with a needle and all she’d do is moan for you.” Bucky placed his hand on her neck keeping pressure, “She’s fine, you probably just reopened the fresh skin.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right sorry in advance about this short chapter. my dissertation is literally due saturday and all of my brain is crying but this just happened and i can't think of a better note to end it on so buap her ya go.

Valarie woke tangled with her two mates on the small mattress, Steve was curled around her waist his nose buried just behind her ear breathing in her scent, Bucky on the other hand curled nearly fully around her and Steve. She stretched a little and Bucky grumbled closing tighter around her. She sighed sleepily content in the warmth cuddled by them, she glanced lazily at the dead fire in the hearth contemplating disturbing Bucky to get it going again. Suddenly, Bucky tensed making her frown. He rolled off of her waking Steve as well sliding a gun from his bag and pulling on his pants. Steve groggily roused himself, “Bucky?”

“Stay there,” he growled all tensed up, “Behind the sofa.”

“Steve,” Valarie worried as Bucky left the cabin closing the door behind him.

“It’s alright,” Steve reassured her holding her close, “it’s probably just some hikers. You know he doesn’t sleep well.”

Valarie frowned not sure whether he believed that or not, suddenly the door opened again and Bucky poked his head in grumbling, “Get dressed, make it more decent in here.”

Steve nodded getting up and finding his own pants before grabbing one of his shirts for Valarie. She put it on as he tipped the mattress up against the wall before frowning and handing her Bucky’s boxers and kicking the rest of the clothes under the sofa. He shrugged trying to lighten the mood, “Well whoever it is is gunna know what happened but at least we tried to hide it.”

Steve tapped the door signalling Bucky it was all clear before moving to stand with Valarie. He was a little shocked at the man who followed Bucky into the cabin, Valarie’s movement snapped him out of it. Not before she had snatched a cup from their dinner and threw it at him as Steve pulled her back keeping her from attacking again. He frowned knowing Bucky could have caught it before it shatter near their guest, “Buck.”

“He deserved it,” the poorly woken soldier huffed before nodding, “Sit, I’d bet you know how to handle her as much as we do. I recommend being prepared to duck.”

“How dare you!” She started to shout as Steve tried to calm her down.

“Val,” Steve tried to soothe her standing between the two, “Val look at me. Deep breath, being this upset isn’t good for you. We’ll sort this all out, just be calm.”

“You want me to be calm!” She snapped at Steve.

He stroked her hair gently resting a hand on her stomach, “Just take a deep breath and sit down. You don’t want to say something you’re going to regret. It’ll be alright.” When she just frowned at him he sighed, “How about a hot drink?”

“I want hot chocolate,” she growled petulantly.

“Tea first,” Steve negotiated, “And some breakfast then hot chocolate.” 

She grumbled but sat down on the sofa glaring at the man sitting in the chair across from her. Bucky sat down with her taking her hand and gently rubbing the back of her hand as Steve turned to their guest, “Would you like tea or coffee, Mr. Fury.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a cup of coffee,” Nick nodded stiffly. Steve just nodded leaving to fix the drinks as Valarie glared at her father. After a long tense moment Nick commented, “I didn’t think you’d have friends up here.”

“Didn’t think you’d be alive,” She snapped back at him, “How could you! You know what I’ve been through trying to find you!”

“Maria told me,” Nick admitted.

“Wonderful,” she growled, “did my best friend lie to me too.”

“Shannon doesn’t know,” Nick sighed calmly, “as far as she’s aware I’m a confidential informant. Val, honey, I had to do something, they were making threats about coming after you I thought if I was gone then…”

“It didn’t work,” She snapped coldly, “I know Maria didn’t tell you everything, because Maria doesn’t know everything. You know they trashed my apartment, tried to kidnap me when I was waiting at your house for word you were okay? If it hadn’t been for Steve and Bucky and their pack…”

“I gathered the gist of it,” he sighed frowning as Steve returned with the drinks, “At least I gathered enough to know I should reserve judgment until I get to know these men better. She didn’t mention…”

“I haven’t told anyone outside Steve’s… our pack,” She chewed on her words fighting the urge to be nasty, “I started school again.”

“That’s great,” Nick smiled a little venturing cautiously, “Are you happy?”

Bucky snarled at the question, how dare he. he abandoned her to wolves and they protected her. Steve rested a hand on his mate’s shoulder calming, “It’s a fair question to ask, Bucky. He is her father after all and we aren’t exactly the mates everyone imagines their daughter’s bringing home.”

“It’s still ridiculous,” Valarie scoffed, “Of course I’m happy, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t still be here. I’m part of their pack, dad. Permanently this time.”

“Recently though,” Nick observed nodding to her slightly pink bandage.

“Well Steve was decent enough to wait until I wasn’t grieving,” She muttered harshly, “Since your death happened in the middle of my heat.”

“But I was careless enough to accidentally reopen it last night,” Steve winced running a hand through his hair trying to hide his embarrassment.

Valarie rolled her eyes smiling a little at his concern. Nick chuckled a little, “Well, this one’s a damn sight better than that Rodney idiot.”

“This one broke that one’s leg,” Bucky smirked.

“You knew?”

“It wasn’t hard to track down,” Nick admitted, “He registered you as his omega, I’m guessing so he could find out if you went to a hospital or something.”

“Well, we’ll have to change that,” Bucky scoffed, “Steve threw him off a balcony when he tried to drug, Val.”

“How’d you end up anywhere near him?” Nick frowned.

“I’m going shift things back to the fact you lied to me,” She glared back at him, “You could have said something. I had to bury you! I didn’t even get to say goodbye because it was closed casket!”

“I’m sorry Val, honey…” he swallowed, “I honestly thought I was protecting you.”

“Fucking finally,” She muttered shaking her head, “Well I’m going to get breakfast started. If you’re going to stay you can have the sofa.”

“What’s wrong with my room,” he blinked smiling a little.

“You’re dead, it’s mine now and I shuffled the furniture,” She shrugged pulling Bucky toward the kitchen.

“I can move a bed back to the spare room,” Steve offered, “I think she sold your house though…”

“It’s alright, if I didn’t want her to have it I wouldn’t have put it in the will,” Nick nodded, “If she was really mad she wouldn’t speak with me. Thank you, for taking care of her.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long. i got a promotion and been all over the place

“Val,” Steve commented noticing her call log as se searched for the number for their pizza joint, “That’s a lot of calls from your dad.”

“I don’t want to talk to him,” she huffed frowning when she still hadn’t turned up the number, “Bucky, I can’t find it!”

“I got it,” he chuckled from the kitchen, “I also got that list of toppings, keep talking with Stevie.”

“Val, he’s your dad,” Steve tried, “He’s been missing…”

“He lied to me,” She growled.

“I lied to you, you weren’t this mad,” Steve pointed out against his better judgement, “Why won’t you let him try to make it up to you.”

“He didn’t just lie to me,” Valarie frowned crossing her arms over her growing belly, “He let me think he was dead, my world fell apart. Steve, you realise he didn’t know about you. Maria was the one feeding him information and she didn’t know until after. As far as he knew there was no support for me and he went ahead with it. I’m supposed to just be happy it was fake.”

“Doll, you are entirely justifiably upset,” Steve sighed hugging her tight, “BUt you told me how close you were. I don’t want you to lose him twice…”

Steve’s phone began to ring but he tried to ignore it. Valarie frowned picking it up sighing, “Answer it.”

“We agreed one night a week is date night,” He sighed glancing at it, “I’m sure Sam can handle it.”

“I checked reservations,” She shook her head, “he’s down stairs if it wasn’t important he wouldn’t be calling. He’d come up.”

“I should not find insubordination so attractive,” Steve frowned answering, “What? What! Where?”

“Steve,” Bucky frowned.

“I’m coming down,” He frowned, “Why would I risk that? Fine.” He got up helping Valarie up, “C’mon all of us are needed downstairs.”

Valarie was rather grateful for the subject change while they rode down in the elevator until Bucky shook his head at her smug face, “This ain’t over doll.”

She was about to huff a response but the doors opened on an army of F.B.I agents waiting for them in the lobby. Steve was furious as he stepped out of the elevator and Rumlow at their head tisked, “You had to go get Daddy to break up the party.”

“What can I do for you fine gentlemen today,” Steve huffed waving Sam off.

“Why this is a raid,” Rumlow grinned gesturing to the agents behind him, “On your property. commercial and private.”

“How thoughtful,” Steve frowned, “There’s a warrant I presume?”

“Paperwork really bores me,” Rumlow shrugged nodding to Valarie, “That’s why I kept her around, as useless as she was.”

Bucky growled low in his throat wanting to shove the man into a wall. Steve was fighting a growl but Valarie stepped ignoring his comment, “Where’s the warrant Rumlow? You know damn well I’m not letting you in without one. Especially considering how bored you get, I want to make sure you remembered to get a signature on it.”

“Ooo,” Rumlow taunted smirking at Steve, “I thought you were meant to be the alpha. Granted you probably look better in a dress than she does. How’ve you been Val? I see your new job on your back is treating you well. They probably keep you knocked up with so much spunk you finally remember your place, mega.”

Bucky snarked taking a step but Valarie knew what was happening and grabbed his wrist stopping him as she snarled pointedly at Rumlow, “Warrant, now.”

“It’s on it’s way,” He caved taking a step closer, it was small but noticeable.

“Then you can wait outside until it arrives,” Valarie smiled too pleasantly, “I hope you all brought scarves. I don’t want to see another foot in our building without paper preceding it. Or the next thing I touch isn’t my mate, it’s my phone for a very expensive lawyer the beuro can’t afford to fight.”

“our building,” he scoffed.

“Oh didn’t you hear,” She rolled her eyes snidely, “I’m a mated kept woman now. Get out.”

“Wives, wet blankets every one,” Rumlow chuckled meeting Steve’s eye as he backed up starting to leave with the agents to wait outside. 

Steve reached out for Valarie but she just took his hand her phone was already out and she nodded, “I’m fine, just want to punch the son of a bitch.”

“We need to get moving if he’s got a warrant,” Bucky muttered near silently.

“Not with them outside,” Steve frowned, “In here they need a warrant, on the street they don’t need a reason to detain or search.”

“Believe me he doesn’t have a warrant,” Valarie huffed her call connecting, “Why the hell is Rumlow stinking up my lobby with a battalion of agents.”

“What?” Maria replied, “Don’t let him in.”

“I’m not stupid,” Valarie replied, “Has he got a warrant?”

“It would have to pass me and I have nothing,” she frowned, “I put him on probation after that little show in the office, he then screwed that so now anything he touches has to pass my desk. I’ll handle this.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, “Maria’s got this, everyone stay calm.”

“God I love you doll,” Bucky took a steadying breath, “Look at you cool as a cucumber while we shit ourselves.”

“I am kind of the best.”

“Hell of a lot better than that,” Steve smiled kissing her forehead, “C’mon you earned ice cream tonight.”

“Yes!” she grinned turning around as the door slammed open and Rumlow stormed toward her.  
She glared at him as he closed the distance before Steve could pull her behind him. She felt the sting, it was worse than she remembered and she ducked her head holding the side of her face as he wound back for another snapping, “Little fucking slut!”

Bucky pulled her away into his shelter as Steve snarled about to attack but Valarie barked, “Steve stop! Don’t touch him, I’m fine!”

“What’s the matter alpha,” Rumlow challenged as Steve stopped just short of him, “Should I be letting you put her in her place for being a worthless lying piece of shit.”

Steve growled again as Bucky tried to check Valarie over but the sound was cut short by Valarie again, “Steve don’t you dare touch him! Step away. He’s egging you on, you touch him you get arrested and then Bucky and I are vulnerable. He’s playing your need to protect me.”

“You gunna let that insolent bitch tell you what to do, alpha.”

“You’re trespassing,” Steve snarled clenching his hands at his side, “Sam, call the police. We have a lot to report.”

“On it boss,” Sam nodded digging out his phone, “Hello, we have a trespasser at 5554 Empire boulevard. Yes, ma’am, he’s getting violent he assaulted an omega. We want him gone but we don’t want to hurt him. I’ve got his name… Yes, I’ll stay on the line.”

“Sir, you need to leave,” Steve frowned loudly.

Rumlow scoffed turning to leave, the agent’s outside already dispersing. He shook his head, “You’re going to be regretting that whore.”

“Not likely,” She snapped back.


	43. Chapter 43

“For fucks sake,” Valarie muttered digging through her purse for the keys to the car. She hated her new keys, they were small and hard to find, but Bucky had insisted on selling and replacing her car with a safer model since she had become pregnant. She felt a kick and grumbled, “I know, I know, the burgers are in the bag I’m looking for the keys!”

“You alright, Ma’am,” someone asked and she looked up to see an officer had stopped on his patrol, “You look like you’re having some trouble.”

“Just my keys,” she sighed shaking her head, “They fell in the bottom of my bag. I’m alright, thank you.”

“Your alpha around, Ma’am,” he asked casually.

“Excuse me?” she stopped as she found them to look at him, “I’m fine officer, thank you for your concern.”

“Answer the question, Miss.”

Valarie crossed her arms frowning, “He’s at work. Is there some kind of problem officer?”

“It’s just a little odd to see an omega in your condition out alone,” He replied his thumbs in his belt as he looked her up and down then around her vehicle, “Just asking questions, miss.”

“Odd?” she huffed at him, “I stopped to get food, I’m parked legally, all I was doing was looking for my keys. What about that is odd?”

“There’s no reason to get belligerent, Miss,” the officer frowned at her looking in her windows.

“Excuse you,” She snapped at him, “Is there some reason other than my designation that you’re searching my vehicle, officer? I have a right to know why I’m being stopped.”

“I haven’t written a ticket, Miss,” the officer shrugged.

“That’s not what I asked,” she frowned, “Legally, I have the right to know why I am stopped for a search. It has nothing to do with a ticket. I worked for the F.B.I., try that bullshit on someone else.”

“Miss, I’m going to need you to calm down,” He frowned at her grabbing his radio, “Requesting additional support, I have a belligerent omega on twenty fourth and maple.”

“What the hell is wrong with you!” she gawked backing away and taking note of his badge number, “This is ten kinds of illegal.”

“Miss, stay put,” he ordered. She glared but complied taking out her phone to start calling Steve and Bucky, possibly Matt too. He drew his weapon snapping as two officers joined him, “Put it down. Put it down now! Hands up!”

“What the shit,” She snapped complying as one of the officers threw her phone down before handcuffing her, “It’s a phone! What the hell is wrong with you people! Let me go! I haven’t done anything!”

The original officer looked around her vehicle again as they sat her on the curb. He took out his notepad before standing in front of her, “Miss, I see an open container in your vehicle. You’ve been belligerent…”

“What!” she barked at him, “It’s a soda can! You can clearly see the label on the side of it. This is utter bullshit! I want my lawyer now!”

“Miss, I would like to remind you that you have the right to remain silent,” one of the other officers commented.

“I also have the right to my attorney,” she snapped at all of them, “Which is who I was calling when you all drew your guns and smashed my phone! I want my attorney now! Matt Murdock, 555-6423, I want to call him now!”

“Well, you can call him from the station,” they smiled as they lifted her up to put her into a squad car. Valarie sat silently glaring at them as she was booked into the station. She exercised her right to a phone call immediately and called Matt. He said he would let Steve and Bucky know and would be down in the hour to sort everything out. It was four more hours until she was finally released from the cell and Matt was waiting with her belongings and to her surprise Rodney.

“Thank you,” she sighed taking her purse from him, “What the hell happened? What is he doing here?”

“We’ll talk about it back at your apartment,” He reassured her leading her out of the building, “I advised Steve and Bucky to wait outside, don’t want to tempt fate since they were so eager to arrest you.”

“I’m still registered as your alpha,” Rodney admitted shrinking a little. They stepped outside and he swallowed, “Would it be alright… if we had a word, Val?”

She sighed nodding seeing Steve and Bucky, “It’s alright, Matt, I’ll be down in a second.” Matt went to join Steve and Bucky and she shook her head, “What do you want, Rodney?”

“You’re pregnant,” he scoffed looking a little surprised, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “Steve and Bucky make me happy.”

“That’s good,” He swallowed nodding numbly, “I signed the paperwork, Val. I’m not trying to get anything… I wanted to apologize.”

“Why?” she blinked surprised at him.

“I’m clean,” he admitted and she waited, “When your boyfriend broke my leg I ended up in the hospital. They cleaned out my system. I’m in a program now, gunna be at a year in a few months.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” She admitted.

“I am sorry Val,” He shook his head, “For everything I put you through. I uh, hope they really do make you happy.”

“They do,” She smiled at them, “Thank you for coming down. I’d better get back to them before they come to rip your throat out. I hope you keep on that program Rodney. It looks good for you.”

She left him there and waddled down the steps to the car. Steve hugged her letting out a heavy sigh, “You alright? What did he say?”

“He just wanted to apologise,” she reassured him, “I’m fine. Just hungry and tired. My back is killing me, those freaking benches killed me.”

“Mm,” Bucky hummed kissing her forehead, “Let’s get you home and I’ll give you a massage and we can have a shower together.”

They all climbed into the car and Steve elected to sit in the middle seat despite the uncomfortable way he had to bend his legs so he could sit close to Valarie. He kept one arm around her shoulders the other resting gently on her stomach. She was a little aggravated from the long day and didn’t really want to be touched but Steve was oddly calming so she put up with it. Bucky stopped and pick up the food on the way back to the house so they wouldn’t have to wait. They got back home and up to the apartment before Valarie sat on the sofa sighing, “So what the hell was that all about?”

“Your basic trumped up charges,” Matt explained, “They were trying to charge you with reckless endangerment, public intoxication, and some other minor charges. There was no evidence though, Going straight to the captain ended up being the way to get it ended. They insisted on only releasing you to your registered alpha.”

“Fucking prick,” Bucky commented bringing over the food.

“I don’t really care,” Steve muttered staying close to Valarie, “He signed the papers so we don’t have to deal with him anymore. Why target someone like Val.”

“The paranoid side of me is concerned this is something to do with that raid tried a couple weeks ago,” Matt shrugged, “I wouldn’t worry too much. But I would keep a low profile.”

“I want Clint to go with you to class,” Steve commented pointedly to Valarie, “I don’t want them to come near you again.”

“How about I just email my professors,” Valarie sighed scarfing down some food, “I’m in my third trimester I should really be spending more time here in the nest and less time commuting to school. I’m in just study classes anyway, they’ll understand.”

“I don’t want you to disrupt your schedule for this nonsense…”

“It would be smart for everyone to lay low considering how aggressive these goons are getting,” Matt advised, “If you want I can ask Jessica to look into things.”

“This is our trouble,” Steve shook his head, “I don’t need her getting in trouble with the cops.”

“Jessica is always in trouble with the cops,” Matt shrugged, “Steve, we both know they are focusing on your pack because it’s personal but they are a threat to all of us.”

Valarie sighed already making a decision while the two talked. She finished her meal and left Steve to talk business with Matt sitting with Bucky as he started to rub her back. After a while Matt left and they all moved to the bedroom to cuddle


End file.
